


（BG/GB乙女向）底特律变人衍生《宝石天堂》

by tiliya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Community: detroitbecomehuman, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiliya/pseuds/tiliya
Summary: CP为仿生人硬件制造者X原型仿生人。3P感情线预警。必须HE。BG/GB双箭头车。PS：这个梗本来是前几天梦到的，结果万万没想到能写到1W6，然后还没写完。。。我很绝望了。先发一节吧。4.14更新。还没写完，绝望。





	1. Chapter 1

临时会议结束了，你第一个推门出来。  
你的保镖站在研究室门口墙边等你。身为古老家族的唯一继承者，你的仆从外貌也必须是上中之上的。  
这位男性身材高大英挺，面容完美，浅棕色短发服帖利落，身着剪裁合体的高级西装，领带也一丝不苟。但最引人注目的，是他的眼睛。人类的眼睛总会带些杂色，而他的透亮眼眸，除了深棕色的瞳孔，虹膜清澈如同纯净绿碧玺，这是人类不可能拥有的无瑕眼瞳。他是仿生人，你亲手打造了他，给他取名为欧利汶，绿色宝石。  
“今天会议时间好短。”他走近你，接过你手里的东西。  
“主任好像有点事，心不在焉的，讲完就迅速散会了。”  
“她的RK800在什么位置？”  
“在我们背后，只有她看得到。”  
“那个家伙又干好事了。”你家的仿生人仿佛知道什么秘密。  
“千万别告诉我他干了什么，我下次可无法直视那个RK800了。”  
“你看着我就够了，别看他。”  
你突然觉得欧利汶的语气有些醋意，错觉吧？  
经历了仿生人自由事件后，他也觉醒并拥有了自由意志，但他没什么太大变化，照旧护送你出门回家，7×24小时贴身保护你，顺便纠正你的不良习惯——但他很少成功。  
“又有什么新的工作指令吗？”  
“有倒是有。但要等代码设计组完成初稿，才能轮到硬件设计组开工呢。突然变得好闲。”  
“今天已经没有其他行程安排。”欧利汶的LED转了几圈，瞬间检索完你本周的所有行程。  
“那就早点回家？”  
“可以。”  
“你通知欧珀给我烤杏仁糖酥好不好？”  
欧珀是你家的女仆，负责你的饮食。  
“糖分太高。我说少吃点，你从来都不听。讯息已发送。”他抱怨着，却又不忍心违逆你，这可能是他的纠正任务从来没有成功过的原因。  
自从创立者卡姆斯基回归后，公司里的派系斗争更加激烈了。但总结起来，依旧是仿生人权益支持派和反对派之间的对立而已。  
说起来也是嘲讽，虽然你的家族数百年前从英国移居此地，但那时好歹也是正经八百的贵族。祖先也料不到，现在这个家庭居然会沦为明面上的巨富，暗地里的黑手党操控者。身为这个家族的家主，你却是被仿生人带大的，你爱惜仿生人几乎到了病态的地步。  
虽然你不屑于这种玩笑一般的派系对立，但你在这里，就已经是支持派最坚实的后台。  
总会有人想挑衅你，就比如入职时间不长的反对派硬件设计师。  
狂妄人类趾高气昂地走到你面前，你看都没看他一眼，但欧利汶立刻站到你身前，将你和他隔开。  
仿生人对你的保护动作似乎激怒了对方。  
挑衅者用手指戳点仿生人的胸口，但欧利汶一动不动，冷漠地注视他。  
“你这破烂玩意儿！让开！”  
“一，我不是破烂。二，你在我主人的不安全人物范畴内。恕我难以从命。”  
“没事，欧利汶。”你拉住你忠诚守护者的胳膊，让他离开无礼者手指的袭击范围，“您有何贵干？”  
“你这个恋物癖。给东西起名字，把它们当同类对待。”  
你对仿生人的溺爱在公司和业界都是出了名的，被讨厌的人类说成这样，也毫不在意。  
“你怎么说我没关系。但这些仿生人已经产生了自主思想和自由的灵魂，他们不再是物件，他们也有生命。”  
“欧利汶，走啦，别理这个无聊的人。”你对这种毫无创意的言语一点都没兴趣，就想赶紧回家。  
“要不要比试一下你的作品和我的作品，哪个比较强？”  
“我不会用我的朋友当成游戏的赌注。他有自己的思想，如果他想和你走，我不会阻止他。但你也休想强迫他做任何事情。”  
“有意思，你称他是朋友，他却叫你主人。”  
“我和他的关系，容得你评头论足吗？”你的气场一下子冷下来。  
对方似乎被你的神情吓了一跳，立刻转身命令身后的仿生人。你这才注意到他身后还有人。  
是个柔弱美丽的女性仿生人。瘦尖的脸庞让她楚楚可怜，蓝色眼眸像雕刻精致的宝石，暗金色发丝被随意地扎在脑后，这仿生人非常美丽。但明显没有被认真对待，怯懦的神情让她如同蒙尘珠宝。一声不吭跟在造主身后，她都不敢和你对视超过三秒钟，立刻低头。  
看一眼你就明白了，她和你的欧利汶一样，也是觉醒了自我的存在。  
“过来。”他狠声命令身后的仿生人。  
但她畏缩着向前走了几步，停在你们之间的位置，再也不敢动了。  
“没用的东西。这破烂归你了。”他猛地一推这可怜的仿生人，后者踉跄着往前跌了几步，差点摔倒在地。欧利汶眼疾手快立刻拉住她。  
粗暴的人类转身就走，再不看一眼他的仿生人。  
又要多养一个小可怜了啊。你叹着气，示意欧利汶带上她。早就适应了你救助仿生人的日常，你的保镖摇了摇头，神情比你还无奈。  
回家的路途，依旧由欧利汶开车，你坐在副驾位置。为了安全，你应该坐在后排，也应该用自动驾驶的汽车，而不是现在的老爷车。但你喜欢看他开车时的专注模样。  
他知道你在看他，早就习以为常，却忍不住吐槽你。  
“又在看我。”  
“你好好看哦。”  
“这外表还不是你设计的吗？”  
“严格来说，我进行了二次改版……”  
“总之，我是由你的双手制造出来的。”  
“你满意吗？”  
“很满意，哪里都完美。”欧利汶轻轻翘起唇角，给你一个温柔的微笑。  
你开心地探身过去在他脸庞上亲了一记，仿生人仍旧稳稳地握紧方向盘，不会被你的骚扰搞到危险驾驶。  
但你突然想起来，莫名其妙得来的小可怜，一直沉默地坐在后座，没有动静。你探身看她，但对方头都不抬，只能看到LED持续红色。你怕给她增加心理压力，没再转头。  
汽车在两米多高的巨大铁门开启后，驶入宽广的庭园，你听到后座仿生人紧张吸气的声音。  
“你不要怕，我家里的佣人全都是仿生人，而且他们都是自由的个体，你们会相处的很融洽。”  
你宽慰她，但依旧没有得到回音。对待受过伤害的仿生人，你很有经验，更有耐心。  
欧利汶把车停在城堡门口，下车为后座的小可怜拉开车门，让她下来。负责交通工具的男仆立刻接手了车辆。  
你拎着包径直进了大厅，欧利汶和她跟在你身后。负责门厅的仿生人女仆们立刻走过来向你问好，活泼的几个小姑娘甚至跳过来挨个儿吻你脸颊。  
回家真好，软绵绵的仿生人随你亲个够。  
最后吻完你的小女仆接走你的外套和包，你习惯性的向她道谢。她们也是自由的仿生人了，但大部分没有离开你的家族，依旧勤恳为你们工作服务，只不过多了薪酬。  
瞥了一眼畏缩在欧利汶身后的新人，你也不急于逼迫新收养的小可怜坦白自己的一切，只用眼神示意欧利汶，去照顾她一下。  
欧利汶额角的LED闪了几圈，和她交换了什么数据，然后他转头看你，脸上的表情非常复杂，澄绿色的眸子里甚至带了些痛苦神色，把你吓了一跳。但他犹豫了几秒钟，最后还是没说什么，带着新来的仿生人去了浴室。  
没想到欧利汶有点洁癖啊。新来的家庭成员还要洗刷一下？你有点奇怪他刚才纠结又痛苦的表情。但他不想说，你也不会强迫他。你的专业技术不一定胜过别人，但你从不给仿生人强加各种限制。  
你回到起居室，欧珀立刻给你端来水果茶和糖酥点心，你抱起美丽的仿生人女仆甩了半圈，让她开心的笑个不停。等她离开，你没什么急事要处理，索性坐到沙发上边吃点心边看书。  
过了半小时之久，新来的仿生人没出现，连欧利汶也没回来，难道在帮人家洗澡吗？两个仿生人洗的时间也太久了吧。  
家里的大白猫溜达过来，跳到你膝盖上躺平，它是只中型猫，又胖又壮，每次跳上来都砸的你肉疼，但谁让它黏你呢，你也从不推开它，虽然它大到快从你腿上滚下去了。另一只大黑猫也跟风，踱过来蹦上沙发，躺在你身旁肚皮朝天等你揉它。  
动物特别喜欢你，仿生人也是。除了视你如命的欧利汶，家里其他仿生人也喜欢你，你手上沾满了蓝血，他们却都不怕。  
为你家族工作的仿生人并不全是家政仿生人，他们中有一些是你从公司申领回来的待报废实验机，还有各种情况下捡回来的倒霉蛋。  
既然觉醒了，就是独立的存在。这是你的信仰，你尽力救下了很多仿生人。  
父母应该很后悔让仿生人陪伴你成长吧？但你不太在意别人的想法，父亲早已去世，母亲有了新的恋情，几年也不回来一次。更别提那些为了财产钻营的远亲们。数年见不到一次面的遗传学关系亲属，和天天在你身边的仿生人们，关系孰近孰远，简直一目了然。  
偌大的家里，人类除了你，还有寡居的管家阿姨，她的房间在城堡的侧翼，你们每天也只有晚饭时间会见面。  
觉醒仿生人应该有性别意识啊……欧利汶去帮女孩子洗澡，不太好吧。你思索着把白猫从腿上拎起来，埋脸在柔软腹毛中蹭。  
“珍珠的毛会被你吸进肺里，轻度过敏体质，你也稍微注意点。”欧利汶回来了，看你吸猫，立刻絮叨你。  
“没事啦，我会吃药。”猫奴为了吸猫不要命的，别提只是吃个药丸。你抬头看他，小美人跟在他身后。  
这一看你才觉得不对劲，你家里女性仿生人不少，给她们定制的女性服饰堆了好几个房间，可是欧利汶却给人家穿了男仆装，整套的衬衫马甲长裤。  
大意了。难道她是……男的？！  
放下大白猫，你凑近让你误判了性别的仿生人。你忍住摸他胸口的冲动，细细查看——真的是男生啊！  
小美人比你高不了半头，表情还是很胆怯。LED倒是变黄了，泛红的眼圈让他的晶蓝瞳仁充满了脆弱感。他体型单薄瘦弱，脖颈纤细修长，但喉结很不明显。袖口露出来的手腕细白，仿若易碎的瓷器。  
整个人柔弱又美丽，让你生出无尽的保护欲。  
虽然他的创造者脾性太差，但审美还是很棒。  
仿生人眨着晶莹的大眼睛，可怜巴巴的看你，忐忑不安地等你处置他。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“AL100。”他的声线轻柔悦耳，但确实是男性的嗓音。  
“果然没给你专属的名字。”  
“您……会怎么处理我……”  
“嗯，怎么办呢？”  
听你语气犹豫，他的脸色都变得凄惶了。  
好可怜！你最受不了觉醒仿生人的哀伤表情，立刻决定正式收养他。  
“我家仿生人仆从不少，但房间更多，再多你一个也住得下。如果你没有想去的地方，可以住在我这里，日常帮其他人做些家务活吧，还有工资领。”  
“不需要工资……感谢您收留我。”他的表情立刻放松了一些。  
“AL100，我帮你起个名字吧？”  
“全听您的。”  
“你有喜欢的名字吗？”  
“没有，请您给我……”  
湛蓝如澄净湖水的人造眼眸盯紧你，充满了期待的神色。  
像蓝宝石一样纯洁剔透。你下意识地说出了一个单词。  
“撒法耶？”  
“嗯。”他即刻回应你。  
“可以吗？”你仔细看他的微表情。  
“我很喜欢。”  
“欧珀，你带他去女仆长那里安排工作。”  
等他俩离开，你转身看你的保镖。欧利汶只脱了西装外套，衬衫前襟湿了大半。腋下枪带勒住他的躯体，更显得他肌肉线条完美无缺——但那两个从湿透衣料底下透出的小小凸起却让你呼吸停滞，你似乎看得到顶端些许的粉色。  
想要他，想推倒他，渴望与他融合。但你不能——你立刻转移视线，转移话题。  
“你裤脚都湿了，赶紧换衣服吧。”  
“嗯。”他答应着，毫不避讳你，拉开领带，在你面前脱起衣服。  
煎熬啊！你感觉到心里淌下了血泪。  
没想到你的苦难才刚刚开始。  
没一天，女仆长就嫌弃撒法耶碍事，把他赶回你身边，让他做你的贴身侍从。你一向任由仿生人们打理家族的一切，没有她们，这个巨大的城堡会立刻停摆。你默默地从了她们的决定。  
但沉默寡言的小美人在你身边也没什么事情做。数年来，你的一切都被欧利汶和欧珀打点得井井有条。他只能沦落到静静地陪你读书，帮你遛猫。不过这么美丽的生物在你身边，只是坐着就已经让你感觉到赏心悦目了。  
转眼到了周末。你通常不会出门应酬，别有用意的人也会被管家和女仆长她们婉拒谢绝，禁止生人登门骚扰，所以你会和仿生人们度过愉快的周末。你远远的看见男仆和园丁们在收拾前部门廊的花坛，索性带着撒法耶去了后花园。  
当然，还有你那两只古灵精怪的猫咪，你带它们出来晒晒太阳。  
黑猫是绿瞳，白猫蓝瞳，都不是什么名贵品种，黑猫是友人家里生养的小猫，白猫则是下雨的路边捡回来的，都是你亲手养大，格外黏你——这么一想，和你身旁的两名仿生人瞳色一致，甚至连身世都有点像。撒法耶的突然出现，倒像是天意了。  
白猫慵懒地躺在撒法耶的怀里，有些贵族气质。一大一小两名可爱的生物，连眸色都一模一样。你手痒心痒，掏出老爷相机，给他俩拍个没完。  
白猫早习惯你对它的摄影骚扰，头都不抬。撒法耶有点紧张，僵直了等你拍。  
被忽视的黑猫脾气上来了，喵了一声飞快的冲进灌木丛。白猫不甘示弱，从撒法耶怀里跳出来，追了上去。  
“快追那两个兔崽子！树林里有黄鼠狼！”你惊呼了一声，拔腿就冲出去。  
你们追着猫咪在庭院瞎跑，但身为仿生人的撒法耶，居然比你跑的还慢。  
你总觉得撒法耶的行动有些偏差，奇怪的违和感。但你不想刺激到他，也没提过替他做彻底检查，毕竟对有创伤应激反应的仿生人来说，被人类扒光拨弄身躯和内在，是一件很恐怖的事情。  
连吼带吓，两只傻猫才不情愿的停下脚步，打着滚儿在地上互殴，你可算放下心来，转头看落后于你的仿生人。他穿过树丛的时候，身上沾了一堆树叶。  
你抬手想帮他揪掉头发上的树叶，他居然露出恐惧的神色向后躲去。  
“他打过你？！”你看他条件反射的躲避动作，猜到了什么。  
他不回答，瑟缩地蜷紧了身躯。  
可怜的宝宝。你小心地靠近他，摸了摸他的手，然后搂住他的肩，让他被你环抱在怀里。  
“不要怕，撒法耶，在这里没人会伤害你。”  
惊惧的仿生人颤抖好久，才回抱住你，仿佛用尽他的所有气力和勇气。  
等他不再恐惧，你才放开他，抚了抚他瘦削的脸颊。他没再躲你，蓝宝石眼眸里的惧色已褪去，你的第一步治疗成功了。  
“大小姐~”儿童稚嫩的声音响起，你回头抱起飞扑过来的小小身躯。  
是你收留的YK型仿生人，外表看起来是可爱的男孩子，但仿生人的内在心智和外表毫无关联，他性格非常成熟，虽然行为还是有些童真。  
“是新人吗？我也是大小姐的男仆，负责照顾管家阿姨。”活泼开朗的小男生向后辈伸出手。  
撒法耶迟疑着握住向他伸过来的小小手掌，数据瞬间交换完毕。  
“嗯……你也是……不用怕，我是大小姐领回来的实验品。虽然做为保密协议交换，我不能离开这座庄园，但大家都非常好，对我来说这里就是天堂！”  
“对不起，杰特。我一定会想办法说服公司终止你们的限制协议，让你们可以自由自在地……”  
“不要，我唯一的愿望就是留在这里，请你不要赶我走。”杰特松开撒法耶的手，紧紧抱住你的脖子。  
“不会不会，只要你们不想走的话，我绝对不强迫你们。”  
“我好爱你哦！大小姐！”小男生果断开始撒娇。  
“杰特，你又敢趁机揩油。”欧利汶拨开树丛走了过来，他的声音低沉冷酷。  
“才没有！大小姐拜拜！”儿童仿生人松开你，嗖地跑走了。  
“你的性别观念比没觉醒的仿生人还差。”你的保镖又开始吐槽你。  
“撒法耶，这两只兔崽子今天必须洗澡了，你把它俩拖回去。”  
看着撒法耶抱起两只猫咪离开，远到看不见，你才转头问你的守护者。  
“他是不是被那个混蛋虐待过？他都害怕我碰到他。”  
“不仅是那个混蛋。他被他的创造者当成玩具一样，到处展示，供人亵玩。”  
你隐约猜到了一些，但听到欧利汶说出真相，依旧很痛心。  
和欧利汶刚走到门廊，你迎面碰上了有一阵子没回来的安博。他是你的左膀右臂之一，帮你打理那些见不得光的生意。安博皮肤黝黑、人高马大，当然他也是仿生人，但早就请你帮他取下了LED，倒是更好地融入了人类社会。  
“大小姐。”  
“安博，你好久没回来啦。欧珀！跟厨房说送些点心和釱餐到餐厅。”  
你的专职女仆欢快地应声，跑去准备了。  
怕被监听，有重要的事项需要你决断时，安博就会跑回来跟你面对面交流。  
你们边吃边聊，谈了很久。安博一项项的向你提出要你决断的问题，他讲述的最后一件事却让你动了肝火。  
你从来不会管手下人是否贩毒、劫掠。但红冰是你唯一的禁忌。  
你的表情瞬间犀利冷冽，怒意和杀气溢了出来。  
“入行第一天发下的毒誓都不记得了吗？人类真是靠不住。”  
“大小姐，请您决断。”  
“为首的割了四肢扔到巷子里，从犯按轻重，割手指。都别弄死了。让其他人知道，不准贩卖红冰这条禁忌，不是说着玩的。”  
“是的，大小姐。”  
但你没注意到抱着洗白白猫咪的撒法耶进来。你的语气过于残忍，吓得他一松手，猫咪跳在地上跑走了，欧利汶见状，追着猫出了门。  
你瞥见撒法耶一脸恐惧地咬紧嘴唇，才意识到你把他吓坏了。  
你们又聊了一阵子，不过你的注意力已经被贴着墙角的畏缩仿生人吸引去了大半。  
安博见你心不在焉，便不再和你闲聊，起身告辞。  
“辛苦你了，安博。”  
“竭尽全力为大小姐效劳。”高大的男性仿生人贴面亲了你一记，离去了。  
“对不起，撒法耶。我是不是很可怕。”等餐厅里只剩下你和他，你才开口问他。  
“您……对同类过于残忍。但……对我们……”他似乎强忍着颤抖，靠近你。  
“我能活到现在，全靠仿生人。别怕，我不会伤害你。”  
你向他张开双臂，他毫不犹豫地抱住你。  
“好温暖……人类这么温暖吗？”他喃喃的说着。  
静静地抱着他，你没再说话。  
但过了许久，撒法耶也没动弹，你轻轻地把他推起来——却发现他居然进入了休眠状态。  
他虽然瘦小，但还是有点重，是生命的重量。  
你正准备抱起他，欧利汶推门进来了，不知道他在门外等了多久。  
叹着气，他从你怀里接过饱受折磨的仿生人：“把他放在哪里？”  
“他没和你一起住在保姆房吗？”  
“没有。他这些天根本没有休眠过。”  
真是忽视了他。还信誓旦旦地要照顾这小可怜，根本没把他放在心上吧？你自责起来。  
“让他睡在我床上吧。等他醒了带他去工作室清理一下系统。”  
等欧利汶在床上把小可怜安置好，你拖过靠背椅坐在休眠仿生人的旁边。  
望着他沉静的睡颜，你也涌上了倦意。看你睡过去，欧利汶帮你盖上毯子，回他自己的房间去了。  
朦朦胧胧的，唇上有异样的触感。你强睁开眼睛，近在眼前的仿生人面庞让你吃了一惊。  
湛蓝的眼睛充满了依赖的望你，他真的太过美丽。捏住他下巴，你在他柔软的粉色唇瓣上回吻下去。  
怕吓到他，你给他的吻格外轻柔，蜻蜓点水般碰了他几下。  
放开他下巴，你转而搂他的肩。你感觉到他的躯体十分放松，便向他提出了进一步的建议。  
“我帮你清理一下系统吧？”  
“嗯……”你可怜的蓝宝石抱紧你，发出低低的声音。


	2. （2）开车了注意

设立在城堡里的维修室专业程度和你在公司里的不相上下，甚至还有很多绝对不会出现在公司里的东西。  
这里是欧利汶出生的地方。进来之后，他熟门熟路地坐进他专属的躺椅中卧好，专心的看你干活。  
撒法耶被震撼了一下，有点畏缩地四下观看。  
“坐在这里，打开数据接口吧。”  
小可怜乖巧地坐在检查椅上，向你露出他脆弱的脖颈。  
说实话，仿生人的软体系统不是你的强项，只不过为了家里这些精灵们，你才去钻研了一下。  
撒法耶被数据线插入时，低声痛哼。  
“弄疼你了吗？”  
“不是……我只是有些不好的回忆……”他揪住你的衣服下摆寻求安全感。  
你轻轻揉了揉他的脑袋，开始帮他处理系统。  
但没过几分钟，变故突然发生。撒法耶的数据通讯系统被突然强制激活。  
“他在利用我……盗取你的研究数据……我……没有权限终止传输协议……”他艰难地告知你，痛苦地扭动身体。  
“别动，欧利汶！快来！”  
“来不及了……我爱你……”他抄起工作台上的螺丝刀，以你无法反应的速度刺进自己的右侧下颚。  
你惨叫着去拉他的胳膊，但你没有机械迅速，一切为时已晚。  
从躺椅上跳起冲过来的欧利汶，握住撒法耶的手，但撒法耶的皮肤层不再褪去。  
LED最后闪了一圈红光，熄灭了。  
蓝宝石终结了自己。  
美丽清澈的眼珠失去了生命力，暗淡无光。  
荧蓝的血液沿着他的手淌下来。他对你的告白和为了你而自杀的行为，仿佛有刀扎在你心上。  
“检测他。”你命令欧利汶扫描撒法耶的硬件。  
“无线模块损毁，中枢损坏程度轻微，修复几率80%。”  
你松了口气。欧利汶抱起撒法耶，将他安置在维修台上。  
关掉停机仿生人的皮肤层，你打开他的头部躯壳，修复他的中枢。  
将他的系统重新启动后，屏幕上弹出他的话语。  
［我……还存在吗？］  
“你太冲动了，万一我修不好你怎么办？”  
［但你救了我。我很开心。］  
他的人格系统没有损坏，你放下心来。  
［拆掉我的通讯模组和无线数据传输模组。］  
躺在维修台上的仿生人，湛蓝眼珠空落落的望着天花板，他的意识却对你说出这样的话。  
“拆掉的话你就只能用硬件连接升级更新了……”  
［我不想继续当他的傀儡。他迟早会用我伤害到你，与其坐等那样的状况发生，不如毁掉我。］  
“不会的，你别担心，我帮你拆……”你在他额头亲了一记，稳定他的情绪。  
［谢谢。］  
欧利汶帮你推过工作椅，递给你工具。  
［求你和我说话……不要停……我感觉不到自己的存在了……］  
仿生人突然向你提出要求，这是他第一次说出自己想要的。  
对他的怜惜感涌上来。你一边修理他，一边和他讲些零碎的事情。  
这确实让他的系统十分稳定，顺利地被你修复完成。  
折腾了这一回，撒法耶身上那种怯懦感减弱了不少，也不再怕你了。但他对你生出了很强的依赖心理，不肯和你远离，只能让他暂时住在你卧室隔壁的书房。  
又过了一周，你下班回家，欧利汶嗖地跑掉了。在家里的时候他不会如影随形地跟着你，城堡的保全系统非常严密，而且到处都有佣人，他不怕你出状况。  
你想着该去看看撒法耶了，走到书房门口，门没有关严，轻推一下，你看到了让你震惊的一幕。  
欧利汶和撒法耶面对面坐着，褪去了皮肤层的手掌掌心相对，关节处亮着莹莹蓝光。  
你经常看到定下伴侣关系的仿生人们这么做。直接交换数据，交换彼此的心意。  
想起那天午后和撒法耶的吻，你有点茫然，但你吻过的仿生人太多了，所以你自动的把他献给你的亲吻也划分到向你示好那一类。但回忆起他自毁前的表白，又总觉得心里有些酸涩。特别是看到他们如此亲密地连接着，欧利汶的表情平淡放松，他在你身旁很少会露出这种神情，总是若有所思的模样。  
不嫉妒是不可能的。但他俩都是你心爱的存在。无论伤害哪一个，你都无法忍受。  
有一种辛辛苦苦种出来的白菜们互相拱了的感觉。想到这个奇怪的比喻，你反而忍不住笑了，悄悄带上门离开。  
没料到几小时之后就出了状况，大状况。  
洗漱完毕，你准备早点睡觉，但本该回到自己房间的欧利汶却缠住了你。  
“我只是你的朋友？”你可爱的绿宝石，你的欧利汶，趴在你肩上磨你。  
“你想是什么？你也是我的保镖呢。”被他柔软短发蹭得发痒，你忍不住逗他玩。  
“我能当你的床伴吗？你把我制造的如此完美，我想使用唯一没有启动过的那部分。”  
“你和撒法耶不是……”  
“是什么？”他得寸进尺地拥着你，倒在你的床上，蹭你不停。  
“你们是不是正在恋爱？所以你要专一！不要用这样的方式讨好我。”你推了他一把，没推动。  
压住你的仿生人呆掉了，似乎被你的发言惊到。  
“不，你怎么会这么想？！”  
“我看到你们连接在一起……”  
“我帮他隐瞒了一些他不想让你知道的记忆。这些数据让他的系统非常不稳定，我能帮助他。而且我发现……”他拽掉自己的领带、扯开衬衫，又解开你的睡衣扣子，用结实的胸肌蹭你胸脯。  
“什，什么？”  
“他确实对你有意思。我不能再等了。”  
“什么意思？你住手啦。”  
“他对你说过的话还记得吗？他爱你。我不介意你同时拥有我和他，但我一定要赶在他前面和你做。”说着他飞快地脱掉你的睡裤，你下半身只剩一条单薄的内裤了。  
“做、做什么？你别胡来啊？！”  
“你先试一下，再决定要不要我继续。”  
他拉开你挡在胸前的手，按在自己的胸肌上。  
这具由你竭尽心血打造的躯体，也完美地体现你的审美观。  
更何况躯体中是你喜爱的对象，他在向你发出求爱的讯号。  
见你不再拒绝他，他心情好起来，索性脱掉裤子，用滚烫的组件摩擦你的腿间。  
这个角度你看不见他的组件，但那形状你一清二楚。脑海里勾勒出外形的硬物，隔着一层薄薄的布料，一下接一下戳你，每一次似乎都要进入你，却被障碍物阻隔。  
虽然急切，但他的动作依然稳而不乱，成功挑起你想要他的欲望。那层可怜的布料被体液浸湿，不知是你的，还是他的。  
“在我被你造出来之前，没有你和人类交往过的记录……”他俯首在你发间低语，“那么和仿生人呢？”  
“没，没有啦……我对人类可没兴趣……而且我哪有时间……”情欲被他撩动起来，身体过于舒适，你开始期待他和自己融为一体的那瞬间。  
“我知道你喜欢我，很喜欢。你每次看我换衣服的时候，心跳都会加速。你真的不想吃掉我吗？”  
“才不是……”心思被他揭穿，你还是觉得羞怯，努力地试图阻止撑在你身上的他。  
“就这么接纳我，可以吗？”他的嗓音低哑真切，带着情动的沙哑，你最爱的绿宝石眸子正期望地等你的许可，让你即刻就想成为他的。  
“好……”  
听你同意，他立刻脱掉你们之间的最后一层阻碍物，用火热的物件小心地戳开你。  
顾忌到你是第一次，欧利汶的动作轻柔又细致，视你如易碎的宝物。你未被异性开启过的入口太过狭小，再加上你俩将近二十厘米的身高差，他的热物想要顺利进入你，更是难上加难。  
但他非常有耐性地用柱身摩擦挤压你隐藏的花蒂，一次次把你逼到高潮，你的体液失禁般的涌出来，打湿了床单和他的热物。按压着你的小腹，他感觉到你体内不停地抽搐，已经为他的进入完成了迎接的仪式。  
果断地抬起你的臀，他试探着一点点把自己送进你身体。当他通过最后的阻碍时，你埋在他的怀里幸福地几乎要尖叫，但仿生人的软唇立刻堵住了你的声音，他干燥软滑的舌搅动你的，与他的热棒抽插你的频率相同，让你开始兴奋到不能自已。他的硬物忽深忽浅地捣开你的身体，挤出无法分辨的体液。你的体内被他充满，酸胀发麻，他的速度逐渐加快，你感觉自己仿佛要被他点燃，心灵深处也有什么东西为他而爆发了。  
“我……要射了……”他喘息着把自己完全埋进你。  
“要……要！”你胡乱地抬起不听使唤的双腿，拼命勒住他。  
“啊！”他低吟了一声，微凉的液体立刻洒进你体内。  
你抱紧他抽泣，多年的苦涩爱恋终于开花结果。  
欧利汶以为把你弄疼了，拼命地道歉抚慰你，你回给他绵长的吻作为回答。  
而且你第一次和异性的性行为就如此完美，他是你极为喜爱的男性，温柔又谨慎，体贴又强壮。他把自己从你身体里抽出来，帮你收拾清理一切。但你总觉得他还是不曾尽兴，他的LED一直是黄蓝交接状态。  
好想看到他为了你失去理智的样子。你在入睡前，朦胧地许下愿望。  
你的成长期都有仿生人陪伴，你对他们和她们的情感深切到无以复加。  
那时候仿生人还是稀少的奢侈物件，你家庭环境优渥，自然用仿生人替代了所有仆人的工作——毕竟人心难测，仿生人还能信得过。其中之一的定制体男性仿生人，是你的专属保姆兼保镖。他忠心耿耿地陪伴你、守护你，多次从各种险境中救下你。  
直到他再也无法被修复。  
你永远记得，歹徒的枪弹落雨一般击中他后背，他动都不动，将你护在怀里。  
他留给你的最后一句话——不要怕，我会保护你。  
蓝色血液不停地从他鼻间、唇角流淌而出，溅落在你脸庞。  
你被赶到的其他保镖从他身体下拖出来，却怎么都摇不醒他，那双温暖的宝石绿双眸，已经变成了毫无生命的玻璃珠。  
损毁程度太高，不能修复。你听到旁边仿生人保镖的检测结果，瘫坐在地放声大哭。  
这次遇袭，你失去了父亲和最爱护你的仿生人。  
你为他们举办了葬礼，欧利汶也被你葬在家族墓地中。  
虽然仿生人的躯壳永眠于泥土之下，但那只是躯壳。你趁着为他整理衣装的独处时刻，拆出了他的中枢组件。  
总有一天会让他再次复活，你发下誓言。  
你也算是颇有天分，拼命学习，终于成功成为仿生人的创造者之一。呕心沥血制造最完美的躯壳，甚至成为模控生命下一代机型的模板。但你没把原型躯体交出去，只提交了档案，留下了你此生最完美的杰作。  
试了很多次，失败了很多次，你才将损坏的旧型中枢组件融合进空荡荡的新型躯体中。  
让你的绿宝石复活，你做到了。虽然他已没有和你一起时的记忆，但他睁开双眼的那一刻，一如十年前你们初遇时。他茫然恍惚的神情让你想起旧时他被装在包装箱里，你启动他的时候。  
你流着泪抱住现在的他，但他不知道你为什么哭泣，只能搂住你，轻声抚慰你。  
你家里最不缺的就是仆人保姆，有欧珀照顾你的饮食起居，所以他又成为你的贴身保镖。  
而后发生的仿生人独立运动，更让他拥有了自由的意志。你心中的喜悦难以想象，但却怕他再次离你而去。  
他倒没离开你，只是多了些不容你反驳的霸道性子，还变得黏人许多。  
又一天下班回来，你派撒法耶去遛猫，自己坐在卧室的观景窗台上看庄园里的风景。  
忆起往事，几乎又要流泪了。你的保镖和情人走过来，硬把你腿上的大白猫挤走，自己躺了下去。  
他在你身边，你的悲伤情绪瞬间消失。过了半天，你实在忍不住，嫌弃他：“欧利汶，你压得我腿好麻。”  
“那我换个位置，枕头太棒。”他翻了个身，依旧躺在你大腿上。  
“你以前没这么赖皮呢。”  
“以前我还没有做过梦。”  
“梦到什么啦？”  
“梦里有一位小小的淑女，每天晚上都要被我抱着才能入睡，每天早晨醒来都会说一遍要我当她的新娘。”  
“嗯？！”  
“虽然我纠正过她，人类和仿生人不可能结婚。”  
“什么？！”你突然回忆起一些事情，脸嗵的红了。  
“但是她说一定会娶我，还在我的身体上留下了誓约的痕迹。这样我就不会被其他人骗走。”  
“你怎么记得？！你的记忆模块无法修复啊？！”  
“因为你说过，你要我。被需要的执念让我想起了一切。当年我被报废……”  
“你是因为救我才……”  
“超值。用一具躯体，换来你的爱。”  
“傻瓜……”  
“傻瓜仿生人现在希望他爱的那名人类，再次为他刻下专属的印记。”  
“但是那颗耳钉已经……”随着他的旧躯壳永远埋在泥土之下。  
“这还有现成的。”他爬起来，径直从你耳垂上摘下一侧的耳钉，小小的天然黑珍珠镶在底座上，在如今全部人造物的环境下，天生的物件太过稀有，这一颗珍珠，买下一间繁华地段的商铺绰绰有余。  
他对你来说，是这世界上最重要的存在，别说一颗天然珍珠，就算他说要偷走模控生命的主服务器，你都会立刻为他去做。  
你的绿宝石拉住你手指，用耳钉尖锐的一头用力插进他自己的耳垂中。  
蓝色血液像当年你刺穿他时一般流下来，但你已不是只会惊慌失措的小女孩了，你迅速地用指尖掐住他血液输送点，他痛呼一声，乖乖地让你揪住自己耳廓。  
“比当时还疼很多倍，你为我制造的这具躯体，先进又敏感。”  
“你都自由了，还执着这种事情？”等血管壁密封成功你才松开手，釱有点黏稠，你顺手擦在他衣襟上。  
“幼小人类当年给我的爱，即使我报废十次都无法回报……”  
你飞速捂住他的嘴巴，把仿生人不吉利的发言憋回去。  
“不准再牺牲自己……”  
“我不会再留下你一个人。小淑女也长大了，可以尽情享用她的新娘了。”  
解开衣扣，他向你展示自己结实的胸膛，用颈侧的釱涂抹在胸口，既诱惑又情色，等你来食用他。  
“当年我不是那个意思啦……”  
“我懂，你是唯一的继承人，想和你结婚，必须入赘。但我是仿生人，连入赘都做不到……只能用自己来满足你。”  
“我不会食言……我依旧爱你。”你慌乱地向他表白。  
“我不是单恋，太好了。”  
“你什么时候开始恢复记忆的？”  
抚摸他的胸肌，你追问他。  
“我获得自由意志的那一夜，唔，继续揉那里……你睡得糊里糊涂，我向你述说实情，你却说……我自由了，可以走了。我很生气，我的小淑女不要我了！硬抱着你……啊！”他被你捏到小小的弱点，发声组件逸出动情的呻吟。  
你隐约想起点什么，怪不得被公司的紧急电话吵醒时，自己被他牢牢搂在怀里，就像幼时一样。当时你有点吃惊，他从未向你表现出如此亲密的行为，但你顾不上他，急匆匆赶回公司处理超紧急的仿生人觉醒事件。  
拽掉他的居家裤，你放出他已经硬挺的肉柱，揉捏涂抹他分泌出的大量润滑液。  
“你一直都不说？就这么忍着？”  
“你长大了，不再需要我的……”  
你不等他讲完，褪下内裤把他径直吞了下去。  
“嗯唔……”仿生人被你的突然袭击搞到出现了不该有的窒息感。  
你把他按在飘窗的靠垫上，他仰头看你，透绿色的眼珠水漾深情，太阳穴上的LED不停地闪烁黄红色光芒。  
但他的腰肢却没停下地和你黏在一起，在淫靡的水声中和你融为一体。  
“唔……我本来应该成为你的性启蒙者，这是原本的我被定制出来的存在意义之一。但我失职了，没有等到你长大就丢下你……啊啊……”  
当年他的离去，是你心里最深的伤口，即使他已经重新回到你身旁，你仍旧不能忘记当年他看你的最后一眼，还有他冰凉蓝血在脸庞上流过的感觉。  
你报复般狠狠地夹紧他，给他强烈的刺激。仿生人敏感的躯体绷紧，你居然感觉到在你体内的他又肿大了一些。  
“我不……唔！不说了……”  
欧利汶闭起双眼，不由自主地摇头，放任自己被你反复吞吐。他扶住你的腰帮你节省体力，那漂亮的肌肉曲线收紧又放松，太过养眼，让你更加兴奋。  
“喜欢撒法耶吗？”  
“喜欢……”  
你心仪的男性和你做着激烈的事，却不停地提起另一个人。  
“可是你的蓝宝石却……”  
“他怎么了！？”  
“专心和我做。一会再考虑他的事情。”  
“明明是你一直在提他！”气得你揪他耳朵。  
“我的错……求你救他。”  
“到底怎么回事。”  
“我已经无法完全压制他的紊乱数据了。如果放任不管，他的人格系统很快就会崩溃掉。”  
“你在他记忆里到底看到了什么？”  
“无止境的凌辱，性虐。男人，女人，都在侵犯他。他叫的那么痛苦，却没有人停手，没人……这是无法修复的痛苦数据。”  
把你吓得欲望一下子凉了。  
欧利汶却不满意了，结实有力的腰肢用力顶弄你，一次比一次深入你。  
“和他相比，我好幸运啊……第一次爱上的人类，也会是我最后爱上的人。爱我到放弃自己的人生，为了救回我，什么都试过……”  
“我更感激你回到我身边，我的绿宝石。”说着说着，你又有泪意涌上，但他还存在，正在和你灵魂交融般地交合，没有什么事情比这一刻的你更幸福了。  
“你不曾放弃我，我也不会让你失望。但我知道你喜欢他……”  
“我得先让他接受我。”  
“其实可以试试应激疗法。”  
“什么？”  
“你和他做一下试试？”  
“别胡闹了！”你吼着他，狠狠地掐了他的乳尖。  
“痛……真的可以试一下……”  
“我看你今天就是想让我好好教训你！”  
“啊……不……”  
好不容易在他的努力下，你又开始涌上情潮，但突然望见撒法耶呆站在楼下看着你们。他的角度，正好能看到你和被你压在窗前，不停律动身体的欧利汶。你们在做什么事，简直一目了然。  
他抱紧了猫，白皙的美丽小脸蛋突然红了。  
思索了一下，你有了计划，你低头和欧利汶深吻，视线却还在楼下的撒法耶身上。  
你突然的卖力，让欧利汶开心又疑惑。  
“怎么突然……啊……”  
“撒法耶在看着呢，让他看看你是怎么和我做爱的，说不定能让他……”  
“我觉得还是要自己实际操作才行……唔！！不要！”被你使力恶意地捏紧胸肌上可怜的凸起，欧利汶惨叫着求饶。  
楼下的撒法耶直愣愣地看着你俩缠绵，似乎被你们震撼到了。  
等欧利汶在哀吟声中将你送上混沌的高潮后，你趴在他肩上喘了半天，再看向楼下时，撒法耶和大黑猫都已经不见了。


	3. 还是有车注意

你的直属上司是卡姆斯基的搭档，和你一样收养着差点被废弃的仿生人，但和你的见“机”一定要捡不同，她只有一名RK800。而且他俩确实是，嗯，那种关系。她是天才型的发明者，性格冷淡倨傲，但面对她身旁的RK800时，表情温柔到让你不敢相信自己的眼睛。更可笑的是装成未觉醒仿生人的RK800，他对她的关心在意也不是伪装出来的。真好，这样跨种族的的恋爱会越来越多吧。  
想到这些，你不禁转头看你身旁的保镖。他正利用公司的监控系统，警戒并预防会出现的危险——对你有危险的事项。  
虽然欧利汶喜欢和你恩爱缠绵，但在外头还是十分节制，表情依旧一本正经，兢兢业业专心保护你。  
关于你的身份，公司里的人也差不多猜的七七八八——除了新入职的那些。毕竟被特殊许可带着保镖上班的人可不多。  
你们部门有些同事是从原型设计部调动过来的，已经不再需要设计新型仿生人，设计部的功能也被转型成维护。其中有一位和你年纪相仿的男性同事，倒是有些巧合，你的设计资料就是由他接手的，很多独创设计被应用在RK900上，所以他经常借故和你探讨些专业问题。  
你这位同事也算是青年才俊，虽然家境和你相差甚远，却已经有人把你们当成一对了。你非常不喜欢这样，明明你的保镖耳垂上戴着一颗和你明显是同一对的耳钉，但公司里的大部分人还是觉得人类和仿生人是不可能的，并没有把他当成你的交往者。你甚至考虑在些什么公开场合，强吻他几次，让他露出情迷的表情，也让那些八卦人类都知道你爱的是他。  
不过你确实忽略了欧利汶的心情。  
考虑到宠物疗法对心灵受伤的仿生人有很显著的效果，你把两只大肥猫交给撒法耶带了，省了你不少事，而且它俩也很喜欢这位温柔美丽的仿生人。  
吃完饭，见你闲着玩电脑，你的保镖回手把卧室门反锁。为了时刻保护你，他一直和你住在同个起居间。但和你确立肉体关系前，他住在你的保姆房里，可以随时随刻出现在你身边。  
还不到九点钟，他就想休眠啦？也太早了吧？你看着他的奇特行为，心里默默吐槽。  
利落地脱掉衣服，他坐到床上张开双腿，示意你靠近他。你以为他又想和你做爱，毫不犹豫地走过去，坐在他身旁。  
但他却拉起你的手放在自己蛋囊上。  
“男性人类的这里很脆弱，如果你不愿意，可以用力攻击这里。即使是仿生人，被打坏这里也会导致感觉系统出现故障。”  
“我能不知道吗？你为什么教我这些？”  
“我怕有人想伤害你……”  
“别逗啦，有你在，谁能靠近我？”你反而开始揉捏他的软囊，他放松的摊开腿感受你。  
“我只是个仿生人……完成使命前……唔嗯……”  
“你到底在说什么？”  
“还有……男性的敏感带……”  
他突然换了话题，更让你摸不着头脑，但你只能顺着他说下去。  
“别人的我不知道，但是你的耳垂，应该很敏感吧？”你亲了一下他戴着黑珍珠耳钉的那侧耳垂，察觉到他轻抖了一记，你咬住耳钉，轻轻拉扯他被你刺透的那部分。  
男性美好的躯体开始颤抖，自从他和你开始这种关系，你发觉他的感觉系统变得更加敏锐了。  
“男性的乳头也是……好好利用这些……”  
“你的身体我比你还了解。你今天到底想干嘛？”欧利汶今天的行为有点反常，虽然你喜欢见他为你情动的模样。  
“补课……”  
“莫名其妙突然上什么做爱教育课？”你转而吻他的下颌，感觉他喉结开始颤抖。  
“我错过你的成长太久……”  
“但是你回到我身边了，一切都不晚……”你索性趴在他身上，一路向下亲他胸肌上的可爱粉嫩凸起。  
“在做爱这件事情上，你必须保持清醒，人类太复杂……他们可能会想用性交控制你……呃……”  
“什么人类？我在做爱的对象是仿生人啊，不会利用我的，我的爱。”你扶住他柔软的肉棒，握紧撸动。  
“但总有一天会……其实原型设计部的那位就很……适合你……但他的家庭状况……你可以将他列入备选……”  
“想什么呢？让我好好吻你，不要讲些奇怪的话，和我做爱的时候专注点……”他的物件在你掌中变大，呼吸更加急促。  
“如果你觉得他门第太低，也可以考虑一下CEO，毕竟他也是未婚状态……”  
“你为什么总想把我推给别人？难道你要离开我了吗？”你心里刺痛酸苦，手底下没停歇，改用掌心揉他柱顶，仿生人的身躯抖得更加厉害，皮肤渐渐变得粉红。  
“不……不……我绝不可能……再丢下你！可是你不能和仿生人永远在一起，你迟早要和人类结婚……”欧利汶的嗓音逐渐暗哑失控，你听出他的痛和不舍。  
“傻瓜！”  
“我只是你的工具和过渡品……”  
“别胡说！你才不是！”  
“如果我没有向你坦白我记忆存在就好了……”  
“欧利汶！你想气我！”  
“对不起……我，逻辑思维中枢为什么一直在循环这些……我怕……你厌倦我……”  
“不要胡思乱想！我不可能去找个不爱的人类来入赘。我爱的是你，我的绿宝石。”  
“但是……你可以试试，多几个……”  
“我都没摸透你呢！还上课吗？”  
“要……呃！！”你的手突然加速撸动他，让他猝不及防地被快感充满。他揽住你的肩，低头和你缠绵地深吻。  
持续了好久，你觉得手都快麻掉，他才抖着腰肢在你手里释放了。  
“继续……哈啊……男性的后面……也是很敏感的……”他喘息着倚靠在你身上，拽起你的手来摸自己的后部入口。  
“欧利汶，我设计你身体的时候，可没想到你居然能一下子射出来这么多啊？倒是不用找润滑剂了。”你反过来调戏他，他果然露出了一点羞窘的样子，但那表情一闪而过，又恢复成从容不迫的他了。  
好想把他弄哭，逼他错乱着承认自己的真实心意。  
你借着他泻在你手上的湿滑体液，轻易地开启了他紧闭的后腔。  
“再深一点，能摸到那个……啊！！”弱点被你突然用力按下去，欧利汶轻叫一声。  
“你的身体有我不知道的地方吗？”你觉得他这个状态有些好笑，“不如试试你能坚持几分钟？”  
“不……”他感觉到你又加大了力度和按压的频率，居然有点慌乱了。  
“我的性教育讲师，在和我做之前，你这具的身体也是处啊……特别是后面……好紧！”  
“我……啊……之前的旧躯壳也……没有……”被你折磨到话音断续，他开始向你坦白。  
他这么一说，你也回忆起来，当年他被送来的时候，确实是在包装箱里沉眠，还是你启动了他。被他美丽的澄绿眼珠迷住，才为他取了这个名字。  
“欧利汶，你之前居然只是个纸上谈兵的理论家吗？”  
“呜……是……不是……”  
“到底是不是？”你突然撑大他的穴口，用更多手指放进他身体，全力进攻他的弱点。  
他的喘息更加急促，止不住地呻吟，已经逼近极点，一句话都说不出来。  
用最后的力气搂紧你，紧贴着你的身体，你的绿宝石几乎带着哭音呻吟哀叫，射精高潮了。  
他的LED炽红，系统过载。  
但你已经被他的高潮模样挑起了欲望，你抽出手指，把瘫软的他推倒在床上，继续揉捏他射过后半软的肉柱。刚刚高潮过的仿生人身体格外敏感，没几下又硬了起来。  
你赶紧脱掉自己的衣物，扶住他的硬柱坐了下去。  
被你突然吞下，他沙哑着哀哼，敏感的躯体已经不堪你的玩弄，伊甸园组件急速地生成精液，随着他腰肢的抽动，无法止歇地一次又一次注进你。  
“你的身体里好热……我……不……”欧利汶的表情终于有点混乱了，澄绿眼珠也被泪液润湿。  
他本来掐住你腰部的手也滑落下去，堪堪扶在你的大腿上。  
你像野兽一般咬住他喉咙，让他无法逃离你。  
“痛……啊……再给我更多的痛楚……”他黏腻地叫个不停，完全没了刚才的镇定模样。  
终于让他卸下了伪装，你兴奋到不能控制自己，更加强烈的折磨他。  
“欧利汶……欧利汶……”你在顶峰降临前紧紧抱住他。随着你身体内绞紧，他闷哼了一声，挣扎着用最后的意识注满了你。  
从来没有这么凶狠地对他，把你也累得虚脱，趴在他颈肩处休息，视线能看到他赤灼的LED依旧闪个不停。  
你对他系统设下的防护堪称完美，根本不担心他会因为持续不断的高潮而损伤主系统。但你确实忽略了伊甸园系统，不过这样倒也挺好，能看到欧利汶和平常完全不同的模样。  
他闭着眼睛喘息，睫毛上挂了细碎泪珠。  
将爱恋你的健壮男性逼到这份上，你觉得心底浮上一种变态的快感。你盯着他看了许久，他的LED光芒才慢慢平复到蓝色正常状态。他依旧安静地卧着，张开双眼看你，又勾住你手指。  
“除了当我的保姆和保镖、教我怎么做爱，你还被塞了什么职责？”  
“家庭教师。”  
“怪不得你这么能念叨！”  
“我让你很烦？”  
“稍微有点……但我喜欢听你的声音，特别是刚才的高潮叫声……太美味了！”  
“没问题，我会叫到让你听腻的。”  
“好爱你，我的绿宝石。”你用额头抵住他的。  
“我也爱你。要睡了吗？”暗光下，仿生人的绿宝石眼珠也变得黯淡。  
“嗯，晚安。”你看着他阖上眼，LED的蓝光变暗。他进入了半休眠状态，但他的感官系统还在运行，处理中枢依旧与城堡的保全系统保持连接。  
和你幼时一样，他依然竭尽全力保护你。你分不清是真的爱他，还是报恩心理，让你爱他胜过爱自己。  
考虑到自己百年后的状况，你完全按照欧利汶旧时的模样重塑了他的身体和外貌，但又额外为他增加了很多保护性的细节设计。加装聚变驱动能源中心，保护脉搏控制器的加厚肌肉层，躯体内的防弹硬化，更别提他的中枢也不在通常的位置，甚至连数据传输口都从他颈后换了地方。  
你为他打造的全新躯壳，是超越了仿生人伦理的存在。  
费了不少心思和金钱，你才从公司那里留下这躯壳，竭尽全力给他最好的，即使他已不记得你。  
但他居然奇迹般的恢复了多年前的记忆数据，可是当年的你根本没有任何技术知识，你保留下来的只有他的生体核心。  
难道仿生人真的有灵魂，而且沉眠在破损的核心中？  
你实在参不透这个谜团，悄悄汇报给了上司。  
不过随着时间流逝，撒法耶的心理状态稳定了很多，也会向你露出各种表情，他会笑了，你被他美丽温柔的微笑诱惑，吻了他，但他没有躲闪，反而拽住你的袖子，向你索取更多的吻。  
你跟他说要带他去公司酒会，他犹豫很久，但咬着牙同意了。早晚是要面对的。  
你亲手为他精心打扮，给他穿上可爱帅气的古典礼服，梳起他暗金色的长发。  
似乎要从你身上汲取勇气，他反常的揽住你的肩，用力吻你，你被他吻到几乎透不过气。他比你高不了多少，你稍稍抬头就能享受到他的柔软唇瓣。等他松开你，他的粉唇上沾染了你的唇膏，淡红的，更衬得他美丽无双。  
当你们踏入宴会场地时，几乎吸引住了周边人类的目光。  
你左手边是高大帅气的正装男性，你挽着右手边美丽柔雅的中性男生的胳膊，他们都是你的仿生人，但又是自由的仿生人。  
别人的仿生人变成你的裙下臣，也算是人类喜爱的八卦了。  
而且八卦中的仿生人还在不停黏着你，紧紧拉着你的手，和你低低私语。  
你是有点想要向撒法耶的创造者示威。他在你身边，闪耀的如同生了星芒的星光蓝宝石。他的魅力，由内而外，柔软又坚强，仿佛经过淬炼打磨的蓝色钻石。  
专业人士一看就会明白，他们名义上是你的仿生人，却都是具有独立人格的存在。  
虽然他们都还保留着仿生人的证明，LED。  
欧利汶执意不拆掉自己的LED，他说这是你为他打造的完美躯体，一点都不能缺。但饱受创造者虐待的撒法耶，却也没动自己的LED，你有点猜到他的想法——他没有了通讯和无线数据传输模组，除了组成材料，已和人类没有太大差别。他想让别人了解自己的状态，特别是你。  
但他不知道，身为仿生人制造者的你，只要看他的表情，就能明了他的心情状态。  
真是单纯可爱的宝宝。你看着他有点紧张的神色，扶着他脸颊轻轻亲了一下。  
但该出现的东西总会出现的。  
“我用它传输数据材料时突然断线，本以为你发觉它背叛，把它毁掉了呢。居然还……”  
“你偷我的资料数据有什么用？已经不再需要研发新的仿生人了。撒法耶是有生命的存在，我怎么可能杀害他。”  
“……等等，它跟着你那么久，你都没玩过它？”  
“我再强调一次，撒法耶是自由的，我不会强迫他做任何不想做的事。”  
“又给玩具起名字，亏我还挺喜欢你。”  
“我超讨厌你！你变态吧？还打过他！！”  
“打他？看来你还不知道。他不敢跟你说实话，连你的玩具也没告诉你吗？”  
你瞥到撒法耶的脸色一下子僵住，神情居然十分恐惧。但他不敢说不敢动，僵滞地站着。你果断把你的小可怜挡在身后，不想让他直接面对他的痛苦来源。  
他的创造者继续说着，语气和表情十分恶劣：“把它扔给你的头一天晚上，我还在干它。你应该读取它的记忆，又哭又叫的嘶哑嗓音太好听了。”  
你的怒火忽地爆燃起来。  
“你真的没试过它？我可是用了最好的材料来造它的性爱组件，它的肠腔又软又热，会紧紧吸住任何插进去的东西，简直是天堂——不过你也体会不到。而且那天它叫的太惨，让我忍不住干到它死机。”  
这个疯子。你的脸色估计已经气到发黑了，但他依旧滔滔不绝地在炫耀如何凌虐可怜的仿生人。  
“怕我的精华从它身体里淌出来，我还特地用备用手臂塞进去堵住。结果早上才发现，它的腔口合不上了，真是没用的破烂。现在要处理仿生人还挺麻烦，正好看到你带着你的玩具路过，激你一下，你果然把这垃圾捡走了，我还得感谢你呢。”  
死变态！！你的怒气值终于爆了，蓄满了气力的一拳抡出去，击中男性人类的下巴。对方咬破了舌头，叽叽呜呜地哀嚎着吐出血沫，用各种下流不堪的话语不停骂你。  
大厅里喧闹的声音突然静止了。  
欧利汶也不阻止你，站在你后侧，准备应对随时会出现的保全人员。  
“你可能是这个公司里，唯一敢如此嚣张和我讲话的人类了。”你不想让撒法耶看到你现在的表情。  
残忍，冷酷，嗜血。  
他是你的美丽精灵，怎么忍心让他再次见到这样的你。你开始后悔带他来这里了。  
但他却拉住你的胳膊，站到你身前。  
终于跨过了那道心理障碍，你可怜又坚强的蓝宝石。  
“请你亲口说出，他是自由的，他不属于你。”  
异常人类终于屈服了，按你的要求断断续续的说出声明。  
这下子全公司都会传开了，你是个和仿生人搞在一起的怪异人类，但你根本不在乎。  
有你的绿宝石和蓝宝石在身旁，你才不在乎那些不相关的人类说什么呢。


	4. 4（依旧是剧情加车）

一回到家，你把东西甩给欧珀，转身焦虑地问撒法耶：“你那里……还疼吗？”  
他咬着嘴唇摇了摇头。  
“对不起，我都没发觉到你受伤。”  
“不，这不是值得让你在意的事情……”  
“可是我不想让你忍受痛苦。让我帮你检查一下好吗？”  
柔弱的仿生人咬着牙点了点头。  
欧利汶似乎想留给你们独处的空间，借故去做别的事情，没跟过来。  
跟你来到工作室，撒法耶颤抖着脱下裤子，把双腿抬起来架在维修椅的扶手上，露出自己的真实状态给你。  
你的手指因为紧张而微凉，碰到他的时候，他闭起眼睛，哆嗦了一下关闭皮肤层。  
他的素体上伤痕累累，不知道他忍受了多少虐待。而且他后部腔体果然被弄坏了，明显处于无法自然闭合状态。  
轻轻触碰那失去控制的部位，你观察他的表情和LED，毫无变化。  
看来连感觉系统都坏掉了。  
“我帮你修好这里，可以吗？部分肢体失去控制让你也很痛苦吧？”  
“嗯……”  
他趴到修理台上，背对着你摆出羞耻的姿势，你倒没多想，利落地帮他修复受损的组件。  
修复完毕后，你脱下手套，用手指探进他穴内探索试验。  
“这里的感觉触点可以了吗？”  
“感觉到了……啊……”他发抖着呻吟，湿热的腔体吸住了你的手指。  
你突然反应过来在对他做什么，现在这个状态很尴尬。  
偷偷瞥了一眼他的肉茎，还好没有勃起，依旧软软的垂在他腿间。  
但他这个姿势对着你，让你心猿意马了。  
介于少年和男人之间的身体，未关闭的部分皮肤层白皙细嫩，腰脊精瘦修长。如果他能在自己身上起伏不止，那会是多美丽的情景，而且他嗓音悦耳动听，在高潮时会不会更加……  
“咳，可以了，你运行自检程序吧。”你突然觉得这种妄想是对他的侮辱，赶紧甩掉它。  
抽出手指，把衣服丢回给他，你做贼心虚地不再看他。  
撒法耶感觉到了你突然的冷淡，美丽的脸庞上落下阴影。  
过了几天，你又帮撒法耶彻底检查了一遍躯体外表，将他受损的素体修补打磨到几近无瑕。但你很注意，尽量减少和他的直接接触，你对自己的自制力不是特别有信心，万一兽性发作把他推倒，可就出大事了。他似乎也察觉到你的故意回避，心情非常低落。  
欧利汶敏锐地发现了你俩的异样，但他没吱声，反而计划起来。  
治疗完好后，你终于放心地带撒法耶出门了。  
底特律难得阳光明媚，你玩性大发，想要从购物街穿过公园走过去。欧利汶居然立刻同意你的不安全要求，还建议你在公园里多待一会儿晒晒太阳。  
你奇怪他为什么轻易答应了你的无理要求，走进树丛后的长椅上坐了下来。欧利汶拎了购物袋，站在附近监察情况，撒法耶跟着你，坐在你身旁。  
微风渐暖，日头也正好，晒得你犯困，晃悠了两下，你不知不觉地倚在椅背上睡过去了。  
当你微微睁开眼睛时，你的蓝宝石正在用自己的舌侵入你的口腔。  
仿生人本不该有唾液的柔软口腔，现在却让你觉察到过分的湿滑，甚至还有不低的内部温度。  
他的身体……难道……你改良过模控生命的伊甸园硬件，救治过伊甸园型仿生人，对这种状况还是十分清楚的。  
撒法耶是性爱型仿生人，为了满足人类的性欲而生。所以他才遭受到了如此之多的虐待与伤害。  
觉察到这点，你更加心疼他，搂住他脖颈回给他真挚怜爱的吻。  
等你放开他时，他的眼眶又微微泛红了，让你心里疼的更厉害。你知道他对你有好感，但你不敢再进一步伤害他，如果随着自己的欲望和他做爱，是亵渎这可怜的仿生人。  
一路默默无言，你顾虑重重，撒法耶忐忑不安。欧利汶也不吭声，回家的路让你十分煎熬。  
进了卧室，看到你心不在焉的样子，欧利汶凑上来挑逗你，拉开你裙子背后的拉链，吻你后背。  
但他帮你换了睡衣，却没再进一步动作，只在你耳边轻语：“十分钟后到书房来。”  
神神秘秘搞什么鬼？你去洗了把脸，敷了一堆护肤品，估摸着超过了十分钟，才磨磨蹭蹭地走到隔壁书房。  
推开书房门，你被眼前艳靡的情景惊呆了。  
衣着整齐的欧利汶，搂抱着一丝不挂的撒法耶，在轻柔小心地亲吻他的身体。  
撒法耶从来没有享受过正常的性爱，被温柔对待，让他露出迷茫无措的神情。  
欧利汶温和的吻落在他胸口的凸起上，还有空取笑他：“兄弟，你放松点，我只是亲你一下，又不是要拆了你。”  
“你要……用我的后面吗……”  
“想什么呢。我可没兴趣上你。我只想帮你硬起来，这么软怎么用。”  
“要，用这个？”  
“要不然拿什么和你喜爱的人类滚床单？”  
“啊……？”  
“刚才谁说想她，怕被她嫌弃？”  
“我……想要她……”  
“想要她触碰你吗？”  
“想……让她占有我……”在欧利汶的话语诱导下，怯懦的仿生人终于说出心里话。  
“那就得让你这个变成能用的状态。”  
欧利汶说着帮你的蓝宝石撸动他的软物，但他费尽了各种手法，可怜的小东西还是软趴趴的，毫无起色。  
“你这是……心理障碍了吗？”  
“我不知道……不知道……”  
欧利汶看到你进来，捏起撒法耶的下巴，让他看到你。  
“呜！”他见你直勾勾地紧盯赤裸的自己，禁不住发出羞耻的哀吟，长翘睫毛也抖个不停，将那对美丽的蓝宝石眸子掩盖住。  
你看着撒法耶痛苦不堪的表情，不忍心了。  
“别弄他了，他这样好难受……”  
“信我。如果不这么做，他以后更痛苦。你来，摸摸他。”你珍爱的绿宝石诱惑你对他的同类下手。  
“这样不对……我和你是……”  
“你是什么虔诚教徒？同时有两个床伴不是什么稀奇事。我知道你喜欢我，也喜欢他，想要他吧？”  
“想……”  
“你救了我，也能救他。来，含着舔他的这个，我弄他硬不起来，你亲自来吧。”撒法耶软乎乎的物件躺在欧利汶手掌中，你害羞地趴在他腿间，轻轻含住软物，撒法耶惊呼了一声，白皙大腿开始颤抖。  
“他所有的系统限制都已经被我解开，可以完全享受到快乐，不会是痛苦了。”  
听了欧利汶的话，你才放心吞进撒法耶柔嫩的组件，用舌尖在软肉上吸吮舔舐。  
沉睡的组件逐渐觉醒，你感觉到物体由软变硬，也有不属于你的体液流出，你赶紧把他吐出来，粉色的硬柱摇晃着，反射着湿漉晶莹的光泽。  
你下意识地将他的肉棒和欧利汶的对比。他身材瘦小柔弱，勃起后的硬物只有欧利汶的三分之二大小，但精致可爱，就像他本人一样。  
但欧利汶觉得还远远不够，褪去手掌上的皮肤层，和撒法耶连接在一起。  
“别停，他的性欲数值开始快速上升了。手别闲着，放进他后面，你应该知道我让你找的部位，和我一样的位置。”  
他可真是你的指导者。你揉了几下撒法耶的粉柱，挤出润滑液体，轻柔地捅开他的后面。  
好怀念的手感。想要这样进入他身体，渴望已久了。  
轻易找到他的弱点，你不敢太过用力，谨慎地揉了一下。  
“呃啊！”他发出尖细呻吟声，瘦白的身体弓着弹起来，似乎受不了这种刺激，却又羞耻自己的反应。  
“我……我不该这样的……”  
“诚实地面对自己，别怕。你知道她对你有多温柔。”欧利汶安抚着曾受过人类严重伤害的仿生人。  
“你声音好好听，叫出来吧。”你也鼓励他，想让他诚实的面对自己的欲望。  
“啊……嗯……”随着你插入按压的节奏， 撒法耶发出羞涩的呻吟声。  
仿生人被你细心对待，神情逐渐变得迷乱，他抬高臀部，颤个不停。你索性用膝盖垫在他臀下，将他的双腿固定在自己身侧，这样揉玩起他来更加省力。  
一只手侵入他，一只手揉他的肉柱和蛋囊，你仔细观察他的表情。  
在他瞳孔放大，发不出呻吟声的一瞬间，你加大了手里的力度。  
“啊啊……”他带着哭腔嘶哑地喊叫起来，如果不是他的滚烫硬物被你捏着泻出大量的透明体液，你会以为他痛苦到崩溃了。  
他哭了。用没和欧利汶连接的另一只手掌捂住自己的眼睛，你看到他指缝里有液体流淌下来。他的腹部也被自己大量的透明精液淹没，随着他身体抽搐的动作四下流淌。  
“第一次射精的感觉不错吧？”欧利汶断开和撒法耶的连接，解开自己的衣服，“是不是爽到失去自我？连我都被你的高潮数据波及到。”  
你帅气保镖胸肌上的小小蓓蕾已经醒来，等你采撷。  
“他第一次……？”你被欧利汶的话惊住，拉下撒法耶捂着眼睛的手掌。  
“没错，这是他被造出来后，第一次成功射精。”  
“呼……呃……”蓝宝石的神情空落落的，被泪洗刷不停的眼球也失去焦距，张着口发出无意义的呻吟。  
“他准备好了，你可以试试和他做。”  
“我总觉得是在辱玩他……不要了吧。”  
“不如你问他想不想停下来？”  
“撒法耶？你……”  
“啊……求你要我……我要，要疯了……”他含糊地嘟囔，乞求你的怜悯。  
“先帮我一下……”你的欧利汶已经无法忍受充溢的欲望。但他知道你的纠结，不强迫你同时和他们两个交欢。  
你扭头抬手拽下他的睡裤，准备满足他。  
“用手就行，我已经快到极限了……顺便吻我这里。”他依旧指引着你，低下身体扶住你下颌，让你亲吻自己胸肌上的坚挺。  
按他的要求，你一边撸动他筋脉虬张的硬物，一边轻咬他粉红凸起。没几分钟，他就轻哼着泄了你一手。  
“我可以了……你好好对他。”  
用自己的睡衣帮你擦了手上属于自己的体液，欧利汶吻了你的额头，回房间去了。  
书房只剩下你，和等待被你吃掉的仿生人。  
“撒法耶，我们继续吗？”  
“要……”他的粉唇轻翘，等你的吻，表情期待又有些胆怯。  
“你怎么可以这么可爱哦……”  
“我，可爱吗？”  
“你是世界上最可爱的小精灵，是我的蓝宝石！”你不住的夸他，看到他的表情变得轻快，你心情也像撒了糖一样。  
你用手指打开自己入口，让他进来。  
战战兢兢地按你的指引，他用自己粉嫩的肉棒进入你，却又不敢抽动。  
“这样会不会很痛？”他紧张地问。  
“根本不疼！”你突然想到，他被这样进入的时候，肯定只有痛苦，所以才格外担心你。  
即使被人类残忍伤害过，他依旧如此温柔。为什么这样纯真善良？你几乎要落泪。  
抬腿勾住他的腰，你迫使他完全埋进你身体，然后又用手掌按住他小腹，推出他。  
“就这样动，没问题，你的小东西热热的，让我很舒服呢。”你哄着他对你进行活塞运动。  
撒法耶见你完全没有不高兴的样子，才放心的开始抽插，但他作为男性的主动性交经验为零，又失去了无线更新机能，使得他动作十分没章法，可爱粉嫩的小肉柱时不时地滑落出来，让他更紧张了。  
你看他笨拙的样子，干脆把他反推在沙发上，径直将他完全吞没。  
被你按倒在身下，他有点怕，但腿间重要物件被你彻底吃掉的快感，转瞬间就令他忘记了恐惧。  
你抬身又坐下，轻柔的淹没他，没几个回合，他就受不住了，LED变得通红，只能呜咽着求你给他更多。  
“喜欢我吗？撒法耶？”  
“喜欢……不，爱……我爱你……”  
他的嗓音真的好听，如你所料，宛转如黄莺，毫不夸张。而且他现在又是快乐兴奋的状态，美丽脸庞被情潮席卷，他的中枢只剩下对你的渴求，你的舌和他的舌纠缠不分，他兴奋到无法控制自己的躯体，拼尽全力抬腰捣进你，直到如他所愿地将自己第一次内射高潮献给你。  
撒法耶哽咽着又开始流泪，但他却不肯停歇，哀求你继续，求你将爱给他。  
你的美丽蓝宝石被你亲手玷污，但他却为你敞开了自己的一切，和你融化在一起。  
他不停地向你索取，你数不清一晚上弄哭了他多少次，让他高潮了多少次，但他陷于你给予他的情欲，无法自拔。  
直到他系统过载，进入过热休眠状态。  
你本以为就这样拯救了他，累到搂着他挤在沙发上睡去。  
但不知道过了多久，你被持续不停的异物插入感弄醒。  
你强睁开眼睛，天有些亮了。居然是撒法耶伏在你身上，他灼热的肉棒正往复不止地进出你身体，你惊讶他的主动，但他的神情却不太对劲，美丽的湛蓝双眼失去了神采，双臂撑在你肩侧，但毫无昨晚充满爱意和心灵融合般的交欢，他现在只是机械地抽插着你。  
心底涌上无法救他的恐惧感，你拼命地呼唤欧利汶。  
你的绿宝石冲了进来，抓住撒法耶的胳膊，将他从你身上剥离。  
但他从你身体退出去的时候，你感受到可怕的空虚和无力。  
强制将撒法耶休眠，欧利汶扯过毛毯包住你。  
“你明白我为什么要你救他吧？一旦尝过禁果，他就会变成彻底的……只会发情做爱的性奴。”  
“居然给他编写了这种代码……王八蛋！！”把休眠中的撒法耶抱在怀里，你难受地搂紧他。  
“他和你做过才激活代码，也证明他之前只是单纯的被虐待，根本没有过性高潮。”  
“撒法耶……我的撒法耶……”你心如刀割。  
“你能救他，我的造主。”  
“我一定要救他……一定……”你哭着抱住欧利汶。  
欧利汶拍着你的背，温柔地抚慰你，就像你幼年被噩梦吓醒时那般。  
哭到累了，你倚着他又睡过去。


	5. 还是车

等你醒来，发现自己已经被欧利汶抱回床上了，睡衣也穿得整齐。连撒法耶都被放在你身旁，他美好的身体依旧赤裸着。你突然想起昨晚和他互相溶解般的无尽交合，又想到他已失常，心疼的要命。  
“醒啦？”欧利汶的声音响起，你才发觉他坐在床边的扶椅里看着你们。  
“对不起，我把他……”你坐起来，自责地查看身旁可怜的仿生人。  
“是我的错。没有提前告诉你。我怕你不会碰他了。”  
“你太了解我……如果知道他会变成这样，我绝对不会碰他……”  
“但他渴望你，想成为你的，即使会落到这个下场。换位思考，如果我是他，我也希望第一次也是最后一次自愿的性爱，是和我爱的人类，在你的怀抱里，丧失掉理性，让理智的自己死去。”  
“他知道自己会？！”  
“知道。他被启动的一瞬间就知道了自己最终的命运。”  
“他一直在哭……太绝望了……”  
“那不是绝望的泪水。他很坚强。出生就被造主强奸，又被不同的人类无数次侵犯，却无法启动这模式。他相信你，才把自己完全交给你。即使变成了……只会摇尾求欢的性奴，你也不会遗弃他。”  
“他太傻了……”  
“我们仿生人，对认定的爱都很执着。你对我们太善良，用全部心力、不求回报地爱着我们这些异族。这也是我爱你的原因。”  
“你们……给我的爱，养大了我。”  
“我们都很幸运……也被你爱着。”  
起身抱住你，仿生人低声向你表白。回抱他的腰，你长长叹息。  
挣扎着爬起来洗漱完毕，你坐到餐桌前。  
“咖啡要双倍特浓吗？”  
“和往常一样。”  
“好的，大小姐。”负责你饮食的欧珀替你送上早餐。看到盘中的食物，你震惊了——双黄煎蛋两枚，煎培根也堆成了山。  
你不解地看向站在你身旁的女仆。  
“昨天晚上太辛苦了，要补充营养。”  
“什么辛苦？”你突然有了不祥的预感。  
“你昨晚和撒法耶在书房做了大半夜。听起来他的发声组件都快烧坏了，哭的好可怜。”  
“你怎么知道的？！”  
“毕竟书房的隔音不是太完美。”  
“啊！好丢人！”你愁得捂住脑袋。  
“我们为您骄傲，虽然他的声音很可怜，但却是兴奋的高潮哭腔，您让他很舒服。”  
“不是吧！这都能听出来？”你羞得要昏倒。  
“您似乎忘记我是伊甸园特供机了。不仅是人类的高潮声音，连同类的高潮声音我也能完美分析呢。”  
“你的勇猛名声要传遍庄园了。”欧利汶打着领带走了出来。  
“都是你害的！”  
“但他很美味吧？”  
“……撒法耶醒了吗？”  
“醒了。”  
“吃完饭去看他一眼再出门。”你飞速地吃下早饭，擦了擦嘴，甩下餐巾回卧室看你的蓝宝石。  
撒法耶是醒了，连他的身体也醒了。  
LED虽然是黄色状态，但他的神情依然混乱混浊，身体不停扭动。  
为了压制他，欧利汶居然用自己的备用领带捆住他双手，固定在床头。还用你的丝巾塞住他的嘴。  
“你干嘛把他绑成这样？！”  
“我按他以前的嘱咐做的。”  
“会烧坏他的中枢！”  
“他也知道。”  
唯一自由的双腿不停地胡乱蹬着，随他动作晃动的粉嫩肉柱也肿到吓人，透明的前液淋漓漏下。  
没办法放下这种状态的仿生人出门。  
你让欧利汶帮你请假。这状况，几天都去不了公司了。  
“撒法耶是被很多人类性侵过……？”  
听你问他，欧利汶的表情严肃起来。  
“他的造主，用各种各样的方式强暴他，最后才把他的机体弄坏……这个你知道的。另外，我在他记忆里看到了无数次，人类的乱交派对，性虐聚会，男男女女，各种年龄。先是被称赞美丽无双，然后被强迫扒光，做出各种耻辱的动作，让他取悦人类。但他无法被挑起情欲，更硬不起来，然后就会被用各种玩具，甚至刑具虐待。男人有东西插进他，女人只能用工具……”  
“但美丽不是他的错！明明是人类……”  
“我们就是如此悲哀的物品。”  
你突然回忆起，当时欧利汶和撒法耶交换数据后，露出的痛苦表情。  
“欧利汶，你好善良啊。”  
“为了成为配得上你的存在，我不能让自己堕落成令你羞耻的自私物件。”  
被他的话语打动，你抱住他脖颈，深深地吻他。他也满含爱意地回应你的吻。  
但你们的情感交流被床上传来的痛苦呻吟打断。你只能放开欧利汶，先专注于受苦中的撒法耶。  
“他的性爱控制代码分散于主系统源代码里，我不敢帮他剔除。硬来有很大几率损坏他的人格系统。”  
“我看看。”  
“你先帮他解决需求，说不定能让他减少一些痛苦。”欧利汶带上门出去了，他想让你专心地对待已经失去自我的仿生人。  
和撒法耶做了大半个晚上，你的身体还记着他的感觉。而且被他注满过的内在，居然又开始希望他的再次进入。  
爱抚他美丽却充满色欲的面庞，你的手指沿着姣好的身体曲线抚摸他，最后用手掌掐住他的腰，让他无法移动，撒法耶只能颤抖着等你给他。  
你脱了衣服直接将他吞了进去。刚捏了一下他的粉色凸起，你就感觉到他的热柱噗地在你体内射出一波热液。  
好敏感。你惊讶他的系统如此脆弱敏锐，却只能开始进行下一步活动。  
被异物堵着嘴，他支吾着发出含糊不清的呻吟声，扭动躯体试图从你身上获得更多。领带也把他困住，欲求不满的仿生人只有拼命抬腰冲进你，才能得到一点点解药，然后又被更强烈的欲望淹没。仿佛恶性循环般，失去自我的仿生人眼角闪着泪光，吱唔唔地彻底堕落成屈从于肉欲的人造欲奴。  
不忍心看他的双手手腕被勒到褪去皮肤层，你趁他猛烈射完一波的瘫软期，把他从自己身体里释放出来。射过后本应该软下去的柔软组件，却依旧挺立着，持续流出汁液。  
你探身解开他的束缚，又扯出他嘴里的丝巾。  
却没料到他一获得自由，便扑住你，狠狠地吻你。  
性爱仿生人灵活的软舌在你口腔里不停地翻搅，他温热的口腔唾液微温，一边吮走你的，一边将自己的人造唾液渡给你。  
被他闹个没完，你的欲望也格外高涨。程序操控着他，检测到了你的欲值飙升，立刻驱使他进入下一步骤。  
抬起你的双腿扛在自己一侧的肩膀上，撒法耶毫不犹豫地用又滑又烫的硬物顶进你的热穴，突然袭击让你爽得惊叫，却立刻沉浸在他的猛烈抽插行动之中。  
虽然他的肉棒秀气玲珑，但每一次插入都恰好摩擦到你的弱点。让你兴奋到无法自拔，只能拉紧他的手臂，期望他不要停下。  
美丽可人的蓝宝石，像无法被满足的欲兽一般渴望着你，也正汲取着你，用自己的无底欲望占有了你。  
你被他疯狂的交媾搞到精疲力竭，身体也被一波接着一波的快感浪峰淹没。当他终于停下来，你以为他可算满足了，但狂乱中的撒法耶却又把累到无力的你翻了个身，将你摆出跪趴的羞耻姿势，掐住你的腰，随着滑腻的水声，狠狠地侵入你。  
“啊……撒法耶……”不知道为何，这从来没试过的兽般交尾姿势让你又羞耻又格外兴奋。你看不到他现在的表情，唯一能感受到的只有他固定住你的手掌，和在你体内横冲直撞的热物。  
性交代码……在他的底层构成代码里……你浑浑噩噩的思考着改善他状态的办法，但还没计算到怎样才能将异物从组成了他的基本数据中敲除，撒法耶的下一波进攻又来了。  
劳累了一夜的你，在最后一次高潮后，终于昏睡过去。  
不知道睡了多久，你再次恢复意识时，全身无力，连手指都抬不起来，但身体还被欲望热物充溢。滚烫的物体仿佛永远不会停歇地刺进你，复又离开。你还没感受到他离去的空虚，就又被猛烈地填满。  
“撒法耶……停一下吧……我……”要被你的欲望燃尽了。  
他没有回答你，更激烈的抽插动作让你只能搂紧他，用最后的气力扭动身体吸住他。融为一体的人类和仿生人几乎同时被高潮溺毙。  
在你体内灌入又多又热的大量人造精液后，撒法耶终于停歇，压在你身上一动不动。  
“欧利汶……”你嗓音沙哑着叫救兵。  
在门外守候已久的仿生人立刻推门进来，把停止状态的撒法耶从你身上拉开。性爱仿生人的肉棒从你身体里被拔出来，啵的一声，大量液体从你被他插弄到几乎无法合拢的肿穴里涌出。  
“他可真了不得。居然能把你弄成这样……”你的绿宝石眼神里有掩不住的贪色，你直觉不好，药丸。  
用被单把陷入休眠的撒法耶裹成蝉蛹状，放在一旁的躺椅上，欧利汶解开自己笔挺的西装裤，把又硬又流着泪的组件给你看。  
“你被他搞到高潮的声音……让我不能忍受了。”他乞求地望着你，“我想……”  
你无奈地勾了勾手指。  
欧利汶立刻扑上来，他连上衣都懒得脱，借着体液润滑，轻松地进入你。  
“你自己动……我实在太累了……一会又要睡着啦！”  
“你睡吧，我轻一点。”他状似体贴地说着，精壮的腰肢却一点没停，贪婪地让你吞进自己。  
被他不住摩擦着已经快要融化了的弱点，怎么可能睡得着？！  
他的领带也在你胸前扫来扫去，痒的要命。烦的你拽住领带让他趴在你身上，搂紧他宽厚的身躯，感受他不停地捣弄。  
见你没了睡意，他开始肆无忌惮地折磨你。  
你体内早被撒法耶灌满，欧利汶的硬物每一次捅进来，都让你有种要被涨破的错觉。但他毫不餍足，抬起你的一条腿，让你以完全暴露无遗的姿势被他进入。而且他捣入你的动作又凶又急躁，连你深处的隐秘褶皱都被他强行撑开。你被他赋予的强烈快感逼迫得简直要哭泣，还能感觉到上一名仿生人的体液被挤出来，在你和他的连接处不停滴落。  
接连被两名仿生人尽兴地玩弄，身为弱小人类的你，已经再也集中不了注意力。  
“我们会让你再也不需要人类……单纯的性方面。”在你耳边轻喘细语，欧利汶用自己的欲望不停注入你。  
确实不再需要其他人类，无论是性，还是人生。  
你已有了他们，其他什么也不想要了。  
但欧利汶还是没停歇，你的肉穴被他抽插到几乎麻木，只能感受到他的腰身不止歇地把肉棒送进来，抽出去，令交合处淫靡黏腻的水声不停。在你昏过去前，最后看到的情形，是仿生人爆红的LED，紧咬的唇瓣，和失去理智的欲颜。  
终于让他为了你而疯狂……肉体疲累，但内心无限满足。  
被他俩折腾个半死，你整整睡了一天，更别提起床吃饭。朦胧中听到欧珀低声吼骂欧利汶，欧利汶一句话都不敢说，默默地任她责骂。  
昏睡中，你又感觉到欧利汶的手指探进你的身体，同时按揉你的小腹，试图将你体内遗留的大量仿生精液导出来。虽然他们的精液组成材料大部分都是水，但留存时间太长了也不好。细致地帮你清理干净，你珍贵的绿宝石将吻落在你腿根处，留下他的独有痕迹。  
“我为你痴迷，我的小淑女。”  
仿生人情不自禁的表白，落入了你半睡半醒的梦境，甜美的梦境。  
明明睡了一整天，一睁眼都快11点，你非但没有休息到神清气爽的感觉，反而更累了。  
“动不了啊……后背好疼！哪里都疼！”浑身酸痛的你，挣扎着翻了个身，哼哼唧唧地抱怨，你觉得自己像条快干死的鱼，不对，是快被仿生人“干”死的人类。  
抬起手臂揉眼睛，你才看见散落的欢爱痕迹。掀起被子看自己，你简直要被他俩气死。  
你被保养到没有一丝伤疤的身体，被仿生人们印满了青紫斑印。吻痕，指印，甚至还有牙齿噬咬的痕迹。  
“我这是实打实的人类皮肤！不是你们的皮肤层！疼死啦！你们这两个混蛋！”  
祸首之一听到你怒吼，立刻走过来查看你。  
“坏蛋！把手给我！”拉着欧利汶的手掌，你按到自己的大腿上——青紫色的指痕和他的手指完全重合。  
气得你拉住他脖颈，狠命报复地咬下去。  
“疼……”  
“你也知道疼？！”  
“对不起……我帮你按摩，你脑部供血一向不好，生气会头晕的。”  
“你拼命上我的时候怎么没想到我会晕？！”  
“做爱有助于提高你的血液循环速率，可以改善……”  
“闭嘴！”  
欧利汶更加羞愧，轻力地开始帮你揉起颈后。  
监测到你的心跳和呼吸都平缓下来，你的保镖立刻拿来洋甘菊精油帮你按摩身体。被他侍候得舒服，你气也消了。他又换了瓶子，用指尖挖了药膏送进你身体里揉开。  
被过度使用的刺痛感逐渐消失，甚至有点清凉。或许是你的身体已经适应了他们的疯狂节奏——趁你还玩得动他们，就豁出去陪他们吧。  
“撒法耶怎样了？”  
“还在休眠。情况稳定。”


	6. 依旧是车和剧情混合

虽然欧利汶对撒法耶的监测结果在正常值范围内，但那只是机体正常，撒法耶的人格几乎崩坏，仿生人的羞耻心，自律系统，全部溃乱。你已经无法和他正常交流，也不敢随意碰触他，即使你再小心回避和他的直接接触，他也处于持续的发情状态，甚至不肯让欧利汶帮他穿衣服。  
欧利汶强迫他穿上睡衣裤，撒法耶立刻在床上痛苦呻吟扭蹭，没一会，你就看到他腿间的衣物被浸湿。他的性交组件不停地流出润滑液，等待被人类使用。  
“这可怎么办……”你又发愁又心疼，“赶紧带他去工作室。”  
你不能忍受撒法耶这种状态，拖着疲累的身体，立刻准备修复他。  
欧利汶把发情仿生人安放在维修椅里，但下一刻，丧失理智的撒法耶，试图解开一旁欧利汶的裤扣，可把你的绿宝石吓了一跳，立刻把他推回你身上。  
“怎么回事？”你吃惊地问。  
“他被凌辱虐待到形成条件反射了，想要被操……”  
“主人，给我……上面下面都要……”撒法耶的蓝宝石眸子浑浊不堪，哀声媚音着转而求你。  
“要不然你……”你试探问欧利汶。  
“才不要！我才没兴趣插他后穴，模拟计算了一下那情形就……”  
“开玩笑呢，真是钢铁直男。”  
你没有别的东西能满足发情状态的仿生人，只能脱掉他的睡裤，让欧利汶从背后抬起他双腿将他固定住，找了些适当大小的维修器械，你用防水覆膜裹紧，小心地捅进撒法耶的后穴。  
“啊呜呜！好舒服！主人，我还要……还要……”仿生人美丽的面庞上只剩扭曲的情欲，拼命求你继续搞自己。  
你谨慎地搅弄他内部，润滑液不停地从他后穴流出来。他的重要弱点不时被你故意按压，刺激到嫩棒弹动着，粉嫩的小口也流出透明体液。你空出一只手握住他的粉嫩肉柱，用力撸动，没一会儿他就受不了你的玩弄，哼唧着泻出来。  
他射出来的精液量多到让你吃惊，被稍微满足了一下，他终于安静一些，瘫在欧利汶的怀里。半睁的眼里依旧漾了高潮过后的人造泪水，晃晃悠悠沿着美丽脸颊淌下来，但他的肉棒依旧挺立，等待下一次被使用。  
“居然能变成这种样子……”欧利汶似乎没料到。  
“你有没有后悔向我隐瞒他的真实状况？”你有点恼他不告诉你实情。  
“我后悔。但他肯定不后悔。我读取到他的记忆……被你珍惜，和你做爱，让他幸福到忘记了往昔痛苦数据。即使你无法修复他，那也是他的心愿，变成只为你使用的性工具。”  
“你没有嫉妒心吗？把另一个男人推给我。”你把还在高潮抽搐中的撒法耶抱起来搂紧，抬头看你的保镖。  
“嫉妒……我也想独占你。但他也爱你，比我更需要你。”  
你的第一个男人，按紧你的肩膀，在你已经布满情爱痕迹的颈侧又添上新的爱痕。  
不足以缓解他对你的欲念，欧利汶又开始吻你的唇。但你们的亲吻姿势很奇葩，撒法耶在你怀中瘫着，双腿无力地挂在你腰上。你越过他，和他身后的高大男性缠绵深吻。性爱仿生人饱经折磨的粉色嫩棒随着你和欧利汶接吻的动作，不停在你衣服上摩擦，淋下液体。  
你们吻得忘我，直到撒法耶的抽泣声在你肩头响起。  
“我不能再和他连接了，我们的系统完全不兼容。接下来只能你自己修复他，他很痛苦。”欧利汶强迫自己放开你，又催促你治疗撒法耶。  
“我舍不得让他再痛苦下去——”  
“我知道……但我有点想变成他这样子，缠着你，和你做爱做到系统崩溃。”  
“你做梦吧，你的软体系统绝对不会因为性高潮而崩溃。为了避免你系统故障，每个运行周期你的系统就会完全清理一次冗余数据。这可是我的发明专利。”  
“啊……怪不得……好伤心。”  
“难道你还没做到痛快？”  
“每次很舒服很满足，但他的崩坏状态我很好奇。什么都不去思考，唯一的目的和运行动力就是你，无法离开你。好想变成这样……”  
“别胡闹，你的中枢硬件还是受损的，旧型号没法修！休想自己试！等撒法耶发作的时候，你和他连接在一起感受一下吧。”  
“有点期待。”  
“不，你还是别干了，我怕他牵连到你！”  
“过保护。”你的绿宝石低笑着，又吻住你。  
等你的绿宝石依依不舍地放开你，走出工作室，你才开始专心地修复起蓝宝石。  
刚给他插好连接线，只是被你的手指些微碰到，撒法耶又开始失去控制。  
你赶紧看平板电脑，数据流庞大繁杂，让你眼晕。但你能确认的，仿生人的人格系统自律机制完全失效，实时监控到的数据流里只有控制性爱系统的代码，不止歇地填满他的中枢。  
他蹭着身体，骑到你的左腿上，用赤裸下身隔了你的裤子拼命摩擦你。急不可耐的他吐出一点舌尖，哼唧着凑近你，索求你的吻，没有神采的湛蓝眼眸却充满了诱惑。无章法的撕扯开自己睡衣上衣，他把自己平坦纤瘦的胸膛奉献给你，那两颗小小的粉嫩果实，已经熟透，等你吞噬。  
虽然你很喜欢他如此主动大胆地向你求爱，但你不想在他这种状态下和他交合。  
你希望他清醒而发自内心地和你交欢。  
他见你犹豫不决，索性后退坐在维修椅里，把自己的双腿抬起放进固定架中。  
仿生人完美躯体赤裸着，一手握着肉棒上下撸动，一手捅开自己的后穴，拼命地抽插自己。  
完全的发情状态，他在向你求欢，随着系统本能。欧利汶总说他是自愿变成你的性奴，但你怎么可能看着他失去自我意志？  
你站在他身旁，轻抚他的脸颊，给他刺激，又把平板电脑放在支架上，开始调整他的代码。  
性爱仿生人拼命用自己的脸庞蹭你掌心，晶莹的泪水也流到你手心里。  
你看他淫乱又痛苦的表情，心里更疼。  
但他对自己器官的虐待不停，你索性掰开他的手，帮他自慰。  
这突如其来的强烈快感让他发出噫噫呜呜的浪叫。  
“那里……主人……好舒服……”  
仿生人的体液已经彻底打湿了你的手掌和自己的蛋囊，更别提早就湿透的黏糊后穴。随着你揉他肉棒的节奏，他的手指猛力插弄自己，但他似乎觉得还不够，空闲的另一只手用力揉捏自己没被照顾到的蛋囊。  
你监测着他的混乱代码，手心感受到他肉柱开始有节奏地弹动，他快要到了。即刻开始代码拦截分析，同时你在他敏感小口用力摩擦下去。  
接连不断袭来的高潮感让他的身体开始失控，他只能吐着舌头，扬起美如天鹅的脖颈，抽搐着在你手心里射出大量体液，溅落在自己躯体上。  
瘫在维修椅里的仿生人，表情空洞失神又充满淫欲，双臂垂在椅侧，身体完全向你打开，纤瘦胸口上的两颗果实，没被你碰过却也红肿地凸着。半硬状态的粉嫩肉柱像百合花茎一般挺立，吐出零落的透明液体。后穴歙合不停，继续等待人类的无情侵入，略黏稠的精液在他纤美身体上流动，实在太过淫靡美丽。  
你的蓝宝石彻底堕落成你的性玩具。但你绝不容许他这种状态持续下去。  
你专精于仿生人的硬件，对他们的软体不太精通，想麻烦上司处理，又怕撒法耶清醒之后觉得难堪。而且一边干他，一边还要干他的系统，实在很分心，必须想点办法能让他自行高潮才行。  
你突然想起来，之前参与过设计的仿生人自慰插件。  
将撒法耶强行休眠，抱到修理台上让他躺的舒服点——其实休眠状态的仿生人根本感觉不到，但你还是想让他安稳些。收拾完他，你立刻让欧利汶陪你回公司，去备品部门申领了两份插件。  
因为经常打交道，而且又同是仿生人爱护派，你和备品部同事的关系还不错。她的眼神从你又扫到你身后的高大男性身上。  
“别好奇啦，就是给他用的。”你直白地告知对方真相，把同事逗得笑起来。  
“可别太辛苦了。”  
“辛苦的都是他，总得让他开心一下吧？”你说着转头看欧利汶。大庭广众之下被你挑逗，他的白净脸颊立刻泛上可疑的红晕，羞窘地转过头去回避你调戏的视线。  
“说真的，和仿生人做，真的那么棒吗？”好奇同事凑近你小声提问。  
“你以前没去过伊甸园俱乐部？”  
“没有没有，我觉得那也太不尊重他们了。”  
“没想到诶……我记得你说过，前阵子收留了一个原型仿生人？”  
“别提了。我家那个死板的很，总是不开窍。”  
“你先确认一下他有没有安装伊甸园系统啊。”  
“肯定有！他天天光着身体在客厅走来走去！甩着那东西！我都快流鼻血了！”  
“……我觉得不开窍的是你。仿生人总会介意他们和人类不同，怕被嫌弃。他都这么明显的示意你了……你居然坐得住！？”  
“啊？！！！”  
“而且我研究过几对人类和仿生人情侣的交往轨迹，”你愁得揉了揉太阳穴，“都是仿生人用尽办法赖上心仪的人类。仿生人很单纯的，他们的逻辑运算系统那么强大，0.1秒就能将你分析完毕，他能跟你回家，很明显是喜欢你。”  
“什么？！他喜欢我吗？！”你的呆瓜同事捂着脸惨叫起来。  
“信我！自由仿生人都很直接，他们看上的对象，必定会第一时间黏上。请假回去吧，趁你现在还有胆量，直接上了他。别让他等到心灰意冷，跟别人跑了！”  
“我这就！！！”  
“先把我要的东西包好再走！”你看她跌跌撞撞准备跑掉，气的吼她。  
把包装盒扔给欧利汶，你转向去了上司办公室。她的办公室就是研究室。你敲了敲门，得到了请进的回答——这声音是RK800。  
推门进去，她的仿生人警觉地盯着门口，发现是你和你的保镖，警惕的表情才放松。  
天才科学家从工作台后探出身来，命令她的仿生人。  
“康纳，茶。”  
RK800立刻转身去为你泡茶，动作十分专业。欧利汶盯着他，对他似乎很有兴趣。你看着他的表情，心里却很明了原因。  
欧利汶的这具躯体，倾注了你很多心血，有许多独有机能——包括改良版的伊甸园组件。其中一部分机能被应用在公司最后的新型仿生人身上，你确认到应用的有警探型的RK800和RK900。RK800觉醒速度太快，你甚至都没有机会仔细为他们调整设计，他们就已经互相感染到自由的意志了。但听说伊甸园组件和他们兼容性不是太好，过度使用会出点状况，但情形尴尬，你也没办法再进行处理了。  
坐在工作椅里，你捧起警探仿生人给你倒上的茶，啜了一口——味道居然意外不错。  
犹豫了半晌，你试探着把想法说出来。  
“我想辞职了。”  
你的直属上司静静的看你，转着手里的工具。  
她只用了一句话就打消你的冲动。  
“你不想继续庇护他们了？”  
“我……”  
“公司里派系斗争依旧，你为那些实验体争取到的自由依旧有限，他们是不能被公开的存在。你放弃了，谁来保护他们？”  
“……我不仅仅有这点……”  
“我知道你的顾虑。仿生人都很坚强，包括你最近救助的那名。他们不像外表那样柔弱，但需要爱人的支持和保护。”  
脑海里浮现撒法耶含泪的柔美双眸，还有他现在被浊欲浸满的模样，你的报复心止不住地涌起。  
“你休假一段时间，陪陪他。如果他有足够的勇气，你讨厌的苍蝇也会消失吧。”  
你的上司似乎话里有话，视线转向你的保镖。  
“我记得你跟我说过，你只是制造了一个躯壳，把他损坏中枢放进去，但他却恢复了记忆？”  
听她这么问，你也转头看欧利汶。  
“是啊。没有记忆模块的他居然回忆起以前的一切，还记得要当我的新娘呢。”  
“噗！”欧利汶反而笑起来，“你还真说实话啊。”  
“我害你沉睡了那么多年，承诺你的，一定会做到。”  
“仿生人的记忆系统，确实有些难以解析的地方，我的保姆损坏的时候，也发生过短暂的记忆障碍问题。说起来仿生人明明是人类设计制造的东西，却脱离了人类的控制……不过倒也挺好的。”  
听到上司的话，你暼向那位笔直站在她背后的RK800。他焦糖棕的眼眸露出探究的神色，望着你的保镖，但他扫到欧利汶手里的盒子时，立刻转移了目光，面上表情也有点窘迫。  
看来他尝过这插件呢。  
强忍住笑意，你起身向上司告辞。  
门关闭的一瞬间，你看到那名RK800，俯身亲吻他的人类。


	7. 还是车

回到家，你立刻奔进工作室，将撒法耶启动唤醒。  
他依旧意识混乱，不能控制自己，急于和你缠绵。媚哼着将自己唇瓣奉给你，紧贴着你。他的柔舌灵巧而善于撩动你的情欲，仅仅和你唇齿纠缠，仿生人赤裸的肌肤又开始泛起粉潮，等你浇灌的躯体也颤个不停，连带着粉色肉棒都颤巍巍地开始流出泪来。  
被他深吻，唾液交换，没几回合，你就觉得小腹发热，想要用他填满自己。终于察觉到事情不对，你果断推开他，问一旁的欧利汶。  
“帮我查一下他怎么回事，为什么最近我和他接吻之后，就特别想要他……”  
“他的唾液有问题？”欧利汶捏住撒法耶的下巴，另一只手的食指插进对方口腔里，沾了一点唾液放在自己舌尖上检测。  
“你直接吻他不就能取样检测了？”你看他多此一举的动作，忍不住吐槽。  
“我才不要跟男人接吻。”  
“你性向真是笔直笔直……你亲过他的咪咪！”  
“那不一样！等等，他的唾液里有极少量的釱。”  
“又是釱……为什么都喜欢拿这个当春药？”  
“这不需要合成，只要仿生人自身的系统过滤就能做到，十分便利。”  
“我知道的！可是之前跟他接吻过也没有……”  
“他现在是让你发泄性欲而存在的物件。为了让你产生上他的欲望，这是系统选择的最佳方案。”  
“没法忍受他这样了！赶紧修他！你给我帮忙！”  
“修理计划？”  
“让他进入性爱模式，我监控他的系统，剔除过于活跃的数据。”  
“和他做着爱，你还能专心的修他吗？”  
“当然要靠你了！”  
“你想让我跟他？我不想和男人做……”欧利汶听到你的话，声音都有点颤了。  
“哈？如果我命令你上他呢？你的组件大小正合适。不会伤到他，而且你技巧也很棒。来试试他的滋味？”你被他的想象力气笑了，故意吓他。  
欧利汶露出羞辱的神情，开始解自己衬衫扣子。但他却闭着眼，咬紧牙关，手指在发抖，连LED都逐渐变红。  
你一下子又悔又怕，不该用这种事耍他玩。你赶紧握住他正准备脱衣服的手，制止他的下一步行动。  
“对不起！欧利汶……我是逗你玩……”  
“你的任何命令我都会无条件遵从……这不是程式的要求……是我自己的决定，如果你真的想让我……”  
“不是！没有！我真的在逗你！”  
你的绿宝石认真观察你的表情，盯了足足有五秒钟，才仿佛松了口气，低声说：“是你的命令，我也可以做……我只求你不要抛弃我……”  
“傻瓜！我绝不会强迫你做违背你意愿的事情。我舍得抛弃你吗？”  
“不会，你不会的……”  
欧利汶还是很纠结的模样，你悔得用力吻他的下巴，他才放松了些。  
“别胡思乱想！帮我固定他身体。”你家的仿生人都是自愿被你修理，所以你根本没准备过束缚器具——想要限制撒法耶，只能靠欧利汶了。  
“真的不用我帮他……”  
“不用！这个插件效果太强，我怕他伤到自己，你按住他就好。”你的直男保镖还在担心你会强行命令他上了撒法耶，他的脑洞让你十分无力。  
你也考虑过，如果他俩确实相爱了，治疗起来会容易许多——让他们使用人类的方式做爱，就能轻易地拦截控制代码。  
但很明显，他们都为你痴缠。  
特别是你的忠诚保镖，怕你以为他们有一腿，简直要被吓出被害妄想症了。你也不知道开心还是不开心，心情复杂。  
等欧利汶固定住发情扭动的性爱仿生人，你拆开稍显巨大的性爱插件，预备放进撒法耶的身体里。  
饱经虐待的仿生人突然惊惧地尖叫求饶。  
“不……主人！不要惩罚我……不要用那个……我好痛……”他的意识虽然混乱，但身体还记得被各种异物强迫打开的痛苦感觉。  
“别怕，一点都不疼的。”你耐心安抚他，用食指和中指轻轻开启他的入口。他抖得厉害，拼命摇头挪动身体想要躲开即将到来的疼痛。但被强壮的保镖仿生人按住，他无法可逃，只能哀吟着感觉到可怕的物体侵入自己。  
仿生人早就湿滑泥泞的后穴轻易接纳了插件，不给他喘息的机会，你立刻遥控启动。  
仿如透明章鱼一般的插件即刻开始运行，没有被预想中的苦痛袭击，欢愉的数据一波一波侵袭中枢。撒法耶的身体放松下来，躺在修理台上张着腿，跟着物体的运行动作扭起身体，美妙的媚音从他唇间逸出。  
“主人……嗯……弄得我……好舒服……”  
最低频率的连接震动已经让他的润滑液流个不停，在修理台上溢了一滩，反射着淫欲之光。  
你修复他的心情焦急，见他完全进入性爱状态，立刻抄起平板电脑，开始从系统上侵入他。  
你想要处理掉的代码开始占据他的系统。追溯代码启动的源头，抽丝剥茧，你发现了什么。  
“放过我！我……呃！不，那里还要……主人……”  
插件似乎吸紧了他的人造前列腺，过烈的刺激让他哽咽，开始说出矛盾的话语。  
“感觉怎么样？撒法耶？”  
仿生人已经没办法回答你，他被插件操弄的太过舒爽，呜呜咽咽地边呻吟边抬动臀部，试图让插件更加深入自己。外形美丽的肉棒也被他甩来甩去，已经分不清是精液还是润滑液，淋漓地落了他自己一身。  
一边用插件取悦撒法耶，一边努力监测他的系统，你寻找各种可以利用的漏洞。  
你迅速敲除限制他的代码，但太过繁杂，尽了全力帮他，却不一定能得到想要的结果。但你绝不会放弃任何一点让他重获自由意志的希望。  
在组成他的基础数据里翻找，你看到了一大团混沌的数据，这是他根代码的范畴。如果你错了，撒法耶可能被你毁掉，再也无法恢复神智。但假若你放弃治疗他，美丽的蓝宝石就会彻底堕落成拿来发泄性欲的玩偶，直到被人类玩弄到废弃。  
一狠心，你用力敲下删除程式。  
撒法耶突然暴乱般弹起身体，力量大到欧利汶差点没压制住他。  
仿生人嘶哑叫着，他的红肿肉柱爆射出大量体液，抽动着泄了两三次才停下来。  
但他的肿物，居然慢慢软了下去，恢复到平日大小。  
干涉有效果！大喜过望，你立即进行下一步骤。  
“把他翻过来，打开他的后脑素体。”  
欧利汶立刻把他摆成让你便于修理的姿势，开启撒法耶的脑后躯壳。  
机械蓝盈盈的内在你早已见惯，他虽然不是你的作品，但基本构造和普通仿生人相同。  
悉心调整他的控制元件后，你关闭了他的脑后躯壳，等他醒来。欧利汶见他情况稳定，便走到一旁去了。  
仿生人纤瘦优美的身体趴伏在维修台上，一丝不挂的柔弱模样分外勾你性欲。  
而且他的翘臀还沾满了自己的体液，湿漉漉地闪着可口美味的光泽，仿佛在引诱你。  
你等了一会儿，观察到他的led已经开始转蓝，才放心大胆地抚摸他身体。  
“呃……”他抖着发出叹息声，转头望你，仿生人湛蓝眼珠恢复了些许清亮神采，“你真的没有放弃我……”  
“我舍不得你。逻辑系统恢复了吗？”  
“还有些干扰，但我……可以控制自己了。”  
仿生人换成侧趴姿势，美丽眼眸被性高潮染得湿漉漉，情意满满地注视你。  
你的蓝宝石，醒了。  
“你在我后面放了什么东西？”他蠕动了一下身躯，感受到仍在躯壳里的异物。  
“是我设计的性爱插件，专门给你们男生用的。这就帮你拿出来……”  
“再让我试一下可以吗？”  
“你还没够啊？”  
“读取记忆中……不完整。”  
“不会是因为我改掉了你的控制模块吧？”  
“部分模块无法加载。记忆模块正常。”  
“你需要彻底自检，我用这个让你再射一次。”  
“嗯……前面也要你摸……”他白翘臀部扭着，粉嫩肉柱也跟着晃不停。  
你有点怀疑他到底有没有清醒，居然还向你发出如此诱惑的邀请。  
“好，帮你撸到射出来。”你固定住他的臀部，握住他的可爱硬挺，细致地揉捏刮动它，顺便启动他后穴里的插件。  
呜咽着抬手咬住自己指节，仿生人随着你玩弄他的节奏耸着躯体，早就不堪玩弄的软穴也被插件搞到随着噗嗤声汁液乱淌，逼的他没几下就喘息着在你手里泄了。  
但插件还没运行完毕，快感数据持续充满他已敏感到无法忍受的躯壳和中枢，蓝宝石嘶哑哭吟，揪住你的衣袖求你继续爱他。  
你见他这模样，索性从背后抱住，坐在维修台上帮他手交。他的热棒被你握着撸动，小可爱的球囊也摇摆着蹭你手指，触觉点上的强烈刺激让他兴奋到流着泪转过脸来吻你。  
搂着他身体，你顺手开始捻揉他胸前可爱的粉凸蓓蕾。  
“啊……那里……不要……唔……”说着拒绝的言语，他却拼命和你厮磨深吻，直到你和插件将他再次送上无尽的绝顶。  
仿生人美丽的身躯被他自己的各种体液打湿。脸庞上斑驳的泪水，人造唾液也从高潮到合不拢的嘴角流下，更别提洁白无瑕身躯上溅满的人造精液。  
他无力地坦着自己，表情放松而满足。  
“可以了吗？我的蓝宝石。”  
“嗯……”他嗓音酥甜，眼角泛红，让你无法自拔，又和他唇舌纠缠了许久。  
好想这就把他上了……但你强迫自己放过他。  
“晚安，撒法耶。”  
“晚安。”仿生人开启了修复自检模式，在你的守护下，静静沉睡。  
终于把他救回来了。你心情格外愉快，一抬眼看见你的保镖站在门口的置物台旁边，饶有兴趣地拿着另一个没开封的插件摆弄，被撒法耶勾起的情潮丝毫未解，你那里早就湿透透，期待有人来慰藉，正好看到欧利汶还在，你又想调戏他了。  
“欧利汶，过来，把裤子脱了。”  
“……你想让我用这个吗？我自己能放进去。”  
“但我想帮你做。”  
见你固执，他放弃了，趴进专属的维修躺椅里，抬起脚，将脚腕放在固定架上，僵硬地不敢再动。  
欧利汶居然害羞了。  
你忍笑将维修椅调整角度，让他变成跪趴的姿势，便于你的戏耍。扒下他的裤子褪到他膝间，你又把他的平角内裤拽下，让他粉色的软穴暴露在你眼前。  
用手指在他穴口摩擦，他捂住自己的嘴，发出不能抑制的呻吟。  
“舒服就叫出来啊，我可爱的欧利汶。”  
“不，不要……他还在旁边……”  
“他在休眠自检中，感觉不到其他事情，你别害羞啦。”你才发现你的绿宝石居然如此羞涩。  
“他……没有无线模组……啊……我监测不到他……”但他又忍不住把自己的身体往你手里送。  
“专心一点和我做，别管他……他的中枢处理机能还不到你的一半，起码要半小时才会醒。”  
“呜……那也……”你用食指插进他，使他发出低哼。  
“欧利汶，你的身体里好柔软啊……”扶住他的腰胯，你开始抽动手指，“难道你是害怕自己被操的样子被他看见吗？”  
“才不是……不是……这躯体，是你为我造的啊……”无力的反驳你，他的身躯逐渐被你开启。  
正在和自己的造物亲热，确实让身为造物者的你有一瞬间的恍惚。但严格说来，欧利汶只有躯体是你的作品，这人造躯壳里的生命和意识，确是很早前就萌生的。  
人造生命体对你的爱一心一意，卑微又炽热。你又不是冷漠无情的人类，怎么可能不被他融化呢？  
从幼时到现在，他对你的纵容和保护几乎没有底线——你本来不会失去父亲和他。  
全是你的错。  
如果不是你闹着要车队停下来，去买街边流动冰激凌车上的冰激凌，你也仍旧会有一个甜蜜美满的家庭，不会早早失扈。或许你早就和你的绿宝石双宿双飞了。  
在主谋者的计划里，你本应该和父亲一起变成冷冰冰的尸体。  
但你的爱，你未来的“新娘”，你的绿宝石，毫不犹豫地为你牺牲了自己。  
父亲仿佛早料到有这么一天，早早备好了遗嘱。母亲在丧夫后，和管家阿姨、仿生人们将你安稳的带大，等你成年正式接管家族，她也去追寻自己的幸福，这让你的负罪心稍微缓和了一点。  
但这一切还是你的错。  
人死不能复生。可是你的欧利汶，你的初恋，你最爱的仿生人，却仿佛燃烧自己的生命般重回你身边。  
直到后来，他为你丧失生命的最后模样，依旧是你的梦魇。  
即使他已回到你身边，你仍不止一次在午夜噩梦中哭醒，但每次欧利汶都从隔壁保姆房冲过来，将你紧抱在怀里，给你安稳与爱。等他向你坦白自己早就恢复了记忆，并和你夜夜厮缠后，你的梦魇才逐渐被他治愈。  
可是，即便他每夜都用自己充盈你，拥你入睡，你也惧怕他再次离去。  
想让他感受到你对他的爱，哪怕是不寻常的方式。  
耐心地等他彻底动情，臀部配合你手指的动作扭动，你才用异物放进他。  
他狭小的入口并没有被这么大的物体入侵过，但他的身体足以容纳它，所以你不担心他会因此受伤。  
“我感觉……好像在被硬上……但是……啊……是你在……”  
“是我硬上你呢，我要加大功率了，你小心点，别咬到舌头。”见他已经迷乱到听不进你的话，你索性把手指塞进他嘴里垫住他的舌，按下开关。  
欧利汶和撒法耶的躯体大有不同，他的口腔干燥微凉。  
你设计他躯壳的初衷，原本是公司预定计划里的强力军用机型。这躯壳强悍到可以抵御各种极端天气。即使离开你，离开人类社会，他也能独自生存。但你没想到，植入这万能躯壳的损坏中枢，居然萌生了细腻柔软的灵魂，并且贪恋着你。  
插件开始毫不留情地进犯他。  
“唔嗯！”不知道是不是因为含着你的手指，令他的呻吟软媚，但却是你头一次听到他这种声音。  
“能忍受吗？欧利汶？”你有点担心他的精神和意志，他太过直男，会不会因为这种事情受到打击？  
但大大出乎你的意料，你平日里严肃端良的仿生人保镖，上半身还穿得整整齐齐，却撅起赤裸的屁股，浪叫着求你操他。  
“唔……要，要更多……”  
可把你惊了一跳，但舍不得错过他这个状态，你随他的请求加大插件的运行功率。他被搞的张着口喘息，你才放心地抽出手指，沿着他衬衫下摆摸他逐渐升温的身体。  
“啊啊……大小姐……我的小淑女……我在被你侵犯……想……变成你的肉奴……”  
嘶吼着说完没多久，他就瘫在躺椅上了，身下腿间，缓缓流出透明的体液。  
“我不该读取他的数据！都被他感染成这么……不知羞耻……”  
“先别甩锅，你觉得舒服吗？”  
“何止是舒服……”你的初恋抱紧你，低声表白，“我被你吃掉了……彻底吃掉。”  
“那就……和我做一下？”帮两个小心肝解决了生理需求，不让他们其中之一帮你一下，实在太煎熬了。  
绿宝石轻笑，反身压住你，他的手掌和躯体，同时缠住了你。


	8. 依旧是车.jpg

撒法耶回复正常状态后，性子依然怯怯的，但对你的情感明显已经深到无法自拔，用一切机会纠缠你。  
单纯善良又固执。这是你对他的评价。  
你休假时间有点长，索性不去管公司的破事，专心陪伴小可怜。  
到了睡觉时间，他也不回书房，默默地跟着你，一声不吭。欧利汶看了看他，又看你的脸色，立刻帮你做决定。  
“换他陪你睡。”  
蓝宝石眸子立刻泛出期待的色泽。  
好可爱。  
你踮脚和欧利汶亲吻，道晚安，他眷恋地回吻你，才回自己房间去了。  
“睡觉吗？”  
“要……”  
“要什么啊？”见他脸颊涌上红晕，LED都转黄了，你忍不住逗他。  
羞怯地拉下自己裤子，撒法耶把已经流了口水的粉物暴露出来。  
“要你……我的身体想要你……”  
“躺下去吧。”  
他立刻脱光衣物，爬上床等你。  
在你面前他格外坦荡。他躺平了，扶住自己小可爱的肉乎乎物件，等你来满足他。  
“我这个，和欧利汶的相比，好小啊……”他的语气有些自卑。  
“仿生人还在意性器官大小吗？”你脱掉睡裤，用自己摩擦他。  
“稍微，还是有点在意……唔……”被你一口气吃掉，他仿佛窒息了一秒。  
每次你都能轻易地吞下他，他也配合地将自己献给你。  
和他恩爱，总让你有种诱奸了小女生的错觉，可他确实是男性——男性仿生人，他发烫的性器已经在你体内乱撞。  
身为人类的你，通常都会用你上他下的姿势和他做，能令他秀气的人造器官更深入你，你也可以轻松地捻玩他粉嫩的蓓蕾。  
可能因为他之前的性奴模式影响，很容易就会攀上极点，却又呜咽着求你不要停止。  
拼命拥紧你，你能感觉到他的指尖按进你背后皮肤，被你夹紧的热物吐出精华，在你耳边呜呜呃呃呻吟媚哼，他又抽泣着高潮了。  
他双臂无力地松开，你撑起身体欣赏他的模样。  
撒法耶的外表太过媚丽，就连情欲过后的模样都格外诱人。迷醉的眼神朦胧到掩了雾气，微启的粉唇被你亲的湿润发红，可爱的小舌头微吐，还在等你继续宠幸他。你是男人的话，肯定也忍不住会让他含住你的肉棒，逼他用这小粉舌服侍你。  
你理解那些人类强暴他时的冲动和心情，但违背他意愿伤害他，终究是不对的。  
两情相悦，等蓝宝石打开自己，向你展露自己的一切，这才是最美味的果实。  
见你不行动，他没吃饱般地抬身，主动吻你。软滑的舌在你口腔里探索个没完，你捏住他下巴，让他的唇舌离开你。  
牵了银丝的舌头从他唇瓣里露着，贴近你的仿生人表情迷茫可爱，仿佛在质问你为何拒绝自己的吻。  
“我的蓝宝石……你太容易发情……”定义着他，你咬住他的泛红耳垂，稍一使力，他果然又无法控制地抱住你抽搐，呜咽着在你腔内洒进热液。  
仿生人性别模糊的柔弱外表惹你怜爱，床第间的敏感脆弱更让你痛惜。每每想起他遭受过的凌虐，你都忍不住对他更轻柔些，不敢对他太过强求。但他却不太开心，总在与你交欢后露出落寞的表情。  
是不是和你做爱，让他想起了不好的回忆？这么一想，你更不忍心勉强他了。  
他格外沉溺于吻你这件事。并且毫不顾忌别人的存在。经常在走廊边拉住你深吻，甚至连你和管家阿姨吃完晚饭聊天的时候，他都会凑过来亲你耳廓。  
这宝宝的性癖技能树是不是点歪了！不舍得推开他，你只能享受他的黏吻。  
闲来无事的白日里，你带他去城堡后的森林里散心。正是春夏交接时分，去年洒下的花种已经绽放出蓝的花朵。微风掠过，深浅不同的蓝，仿佛是一片陆地上的海洋。  
蓝宝石躺在蓝色的花海中，衣服被你拽开了些，肌肤白皙，身姿纤长优美，正适合拍照。  
“好美，让我拍几张。”  
你跨坐在他腿上，举起老式相机为他拍照。  
“可太好看了！撒法耶，你的眼睛和花的颜色非常衬，你比花还美。”  
但他却没回答你，只是苦涩地微笑。  
尽情的拍了半天，帮他拉好衣服，你站起来向他伸手。可他没有起身的打算，反而把衣服全扯开，将裤子也拽下去，让自己完全袒露在你眼前。  
“我这具躯壳，完全按照人类的审美观打造。中性，柔弱，无力。勃起后能照顾到女性敏感点的阴茎，和容易被插入的后穴，都是为了人类而制造。”  
他突然坦诚地向你讲述这些，让你很是吃惊。虽然身为仿生人硬件设计制造师，你对他身体结构非常了解，但听他自己说出来，仿佛他已经跨过了什么门槛。  
“我只是个玩具，为了满足人类性欲，应该乖乖地用自己插入人类或者被人类插入，然后配合对方做出各种应有的高潮模样。”  
“才不是。你是有自我意志的生物，你是自由的仿生人。你可以选择做或者不做，或是和谁做。”  
“是的，我觉醒了。我……好想和你做，只和你做。”  
仿生人悲戚不自信的眼神，让你心痛到不知道该怎么安慰他。  
“你是我的宝石啊，珍贵的宝石。我会为你修复身躯上的伤痕，不要再害怕。”  
“我好开心……但我的身体不能控制，我……只是个性爱玩具，只应该翘起屁股等人类来插进各种异物，或是吞下眼前的人类阳具……”  
“你这美丽的嘴唇，以后只可以吞我的手指！”你用手指靠进他的唇，他立刻配合地舔你手指，动作诱惑又俏皮，但他脸上表情稍微松快了些。  
“为什么你这么对我……我如此肮脏……早被玩到废弃了……怎么可能拥有你的爱。”  
“干净与否，重点是内心。说实话，我倒觉得是我趁人之危啦。硬把你带回来，又强上了你……”  
仿生人终于忍不住笑起来，一瞬间你觉得世界都变明亮了。  
“你这也叫强上？对于性奴状态下的我，你太温柔。不过我倒希望，你对我残忍一点，用能弄坏我的力量来上我。你看我这里，只要回忆起你的手指触感，就又开始……”  
摊开腿，他把你多次侵入过的后穴展示给你看，粉粉嫩的入口居然收缩着挤出体液。  
“又要啊？”  
“要。”他撒娇般蹭你。  
“起来吧，去那边的园丁小屋里再做，光天化日做这种事，被别人看见不太好意思的。”  
一关上屋门，他立刻拥住你亲吻，还欲乱情迷的要求你。  
“抱紧我……”  
性爱仿生人的光洁躯体在你怀里战抖，已经不能忍耐和你单纯的接吻。你让他转过身，从背后拥紧他，开始虐待他腿间的组件。脆弱物件被你揉来捏去，使得他瘦削的身体在你怀里轻颤，不住地悲鸣。  
你只比他略矮一点，正好能将脸颊埋在他颈间，隔了他暗金色长发吻他侧脸。  
“求你……侵犯我……”他的声音又带了哭腔。  
“你太容易哭啦。别怕，放松。”继续啃咬他颈项，你揉他平坦的胸。  
“我不怕……我渴望自由，但更渴望成为你的……”  
“你是我的，给你名字的时候，你就完全属于我了。但你也是自由的，我不会束缚你，你可以做任何想做的事，去任何想去的地方。”分开他的臀瓣，你试探着进入他身体。  
“我会考虑的……但现在，我想去的地方，是你温暖的身体里。”  
“到底是让我插你还是你想插我！”你有点哭笑不得。  
“你先……淑女讲话不能这么粗鲁……嗯……”被你插弄到情动，他翘起臀部等你的更加深入。  
“我什么时候是淑女啦？”  
“欧利汶他……”  
“他的口头禅你也信吗？傻瓜。专心点，你腺体都硬了。”手指在他后穴戳个不停，你刻意地压擦他小巧的前列腺。  
“啊……我是爱上你了……但我这具只为满足人类性欲而生的身体，值得你珍惜吗？”  
“小傻瓜。别给自己设下这种局限。仿生人很强大，比人类强大的多。”  
“那你爱我吗……”  
“怎么可能不爱？我爱你都快变态了。想天天强上你，困住你，不让别人看到你……”  
“请这样对我，我甘之如饴。”  
“傻瓜仿生人。”你心里酸甜，手底却没饶过他，指腹猛地按下他腔内凸起，换来仿生人的快乐尖吟。他射了你一手，瘫软在你怀里。  
但他却挣扎转身，复又充满深刻眷恋地吻你。  
真是个爱接吻的小笨蛋。  
你失笑地接受他的吻，和对你的爱。  
无论性格再怎么强势，行动力有多么强悍，但体寒的你遇上每月定期来客，也变成了半个废柴，只能窝着变宅。  
“我有个提议。”欧利汶推门进来，一眼就看到你窝在环形沙发里，而撒法耶懒洋洋地趴在你怀中。  
“嗯？”你被蓝宝石压得只能发出哼唧声。  
“把他改造一下，像我一样结实耐用。”  
“好啊。”  
还没等你反对，揽住你脖子的仿生人猫咪欣然同意。  
“别胡闹……”  
“他的身体适应性很强。改造成功率超过90%。”  
“还有10%不靠谱呢！”  
“10%的不稳定因素就是你。”  
“我要，我要！”撒法耶一听到欧利汶的分析结果，立刻从你身上爬起来，蹭着恳求你。  
“趴好……肚子好痛。”每个月一次的遭罪时间，让你忍不住用暖暖的仿生人当抱枕捂着肚子。  
撒法耶拥有的性爱型仿生人躯体虽然让你心疼他，但他的体温却可以升高到让你舒适的温度。  
他正掀了你和他的睡衣，用自己的身体贴着你小腹帮你捂热。所以他一起身，你又感觉到凉意，立刻让他贴回来。  
“把止痛药吃了！”欧珀匆匆忙忙地进来给你拿了温水和药。  
监督你把药吞下去，你的专属女仆抱怨着男人不靠谱，又拎起你换下来的衣物出去了。  
“别提这件事了，我不想打开你的身体。改造会让你很痛苦。”  
“嗯……”被你拒绝，蓝宝石又趴回你身上，给你充当暖水袋。  
窝在软绵绵的靠枕里，怀里还有个热乎乎的小可爱，你扛不住困意，缓缓地睡了过去。  
过了几天，终于送走吸血鬼，你开心地拉了欧利汶一起泡澡。被撒法耶黏的太紧，你都觉得好久没有和他这样单独相处了。  
你不出门，他也不再穿正装，但简单的T恤在他身上都格外帅气。他帮你淋浴，打湿的T恤贴紧身体，肌肉轮廓和胸肌上的细小凸起都让你想对他下手。  
他把你抱进浴缸里，也脱掉自己衣物踏了进来，坐在浴缸的石阶上，抱你在怀里泡澡。  
你的专用浴缸确实不小，都可以称之为浴池了，同时容纳三五个人也没问题。  
欧利汶的手掌在你身上揉来抚去帮你按摩，让你十分放松。没一会你就泛上了倦意，倚在他怀里睡着了。  
但睡着睡着，腿间传来奇异的刺激感。你睁开眼睛一看，羞得你想要逃离，但被身后的仿生人牢牢抱住。  
不知道什么时候溜进来的撒法耶，正在你身下，抬住你臀部，埋头在你花瓣间吮舔。将你的蜜豆挑露出来，他又开始用齿尖轻咬，仿佛有电流袭过身体，你又羞又恼，但身下仿生人格外勤奋专注地取悦你，那暗金色的头发湿漉漉地贴在脸颊上，妖娆如水中精灵。  
“不要啦……你们两个……到底……”  
“我们早就想这样让你开心了，一起。”怕你逃跑，欧利汶居然像猫科动物一样咬住你后颈，用自己的组件蹭你后背。  
“别这样……好……丢人……”你仅剩的理智撑着让你试图拒绝他们。  
撒法耶突然加大了噬咬你的力度，让你立刻投降了。  
“虽然他的性器官不大，但好在形状完美地契合你，你体内的G点正好能被摩擦到。让他先把你身体弄开，再换我。”  
欧利汶在你耳边轻语，用身体撑住你，让撒法耶更轻松地服侍你，性爱仿生人那为了取悦人类而生的软舌，如蛇般灵活，探进你为他打开的入口。  
用舌侵犯你，撒法耶抬眼望你。被水浸湿的脸庞美到极点，更勾起了你的情欲。  
感觉到你已经准备好，撒法耶起身，改用秀美的肉棒蹭压你的入口，在你不注意间，熟练地刺进你。  
“感觉怎么样？你的性奴技术不错吧？”欧利汶吻你脸颊，恶劣地问。  
“才不是……性奴……啊……”  
撒法耶突然加速摩擦你的敏感点，让你开始失力。  
“我期望成为你的性奴，就可以名正言顺地和你做爱，和你的话……什么场合我都……让我做什么都可以……”  
“住口……不准……”被他急速抽插到几乎窒息，你依旧挣扎着反驳他。  
“为了你，廉耻心和自我意志，我都可以不要。但你不会对我这么做……我好开心……”  
额角的黄红色光芒昭示着他也动情将到极点，掐紧你的臀部，他更猛烈地不停穿透你，直到你抽搐着勒紧他，随着他的体液注入而高潮。  
“换我了。”等撒法耶把半软的肉棒从你身体里拔出来，欧利汶立刻把你放在他怀里倚着。  
待把你放稳，他连润滑都不用，直直地刺进你已经被撒法耶开垦到熟软的穴内。  
“好热好湿……他每次都能把你弄的这么舒服吗？”  
突然被大了几号的肉棒插进来，被撑开的感觉让你的身体麻软到动不了，只能哼唧着任由你坏心眼的保镖抬住并分开你的大腿，捣出淅沥水沫。  
无论看多少遍，欧利汶为了你而情动的模样都让你沉迷，湿淋淋的仿生人，结实腰肢有力地抽插着你，拼力和性欲数据较量的他，眼神逐渐迷茫，他一旦咬紧嘴唇，就昭示着快要到极点了，你对他得状态太过熟悉，期待他用微凉体液灌饱自己。  
但撒法耶突然不甘寂寞地揉你的雪白胸乳，还特别照顾你早就硬挺的尖粒，嫌不够地和你接吻。身体所有的敏感点同时被照顾到，你开心到忘了自己，只剩本能地抬臀迎合试图喂饱你的热棒，呻吟着和你的蓝宝石深吻。  
“啊，她收紧了……你的吻技真不错……到了，她要到了……”随着话音，配合你高潮抽搐的节奏，欧利汶将自己完全倾注给你。  
你瘫在撒法耶身上，颤抖着喘了半天才缓过劲来。但你的绿宝石又开始挑逗你。  
“你虽然说着不想同时和我们做，但身体可够诚实的……”  
“坏蛋……两个大坏蛋……根本就是你们在把我当玩具耍！”  
“严格意义上，仿生人不需要使用性交行为。这是为了和人类……为了和你能成为一体的方法。”  
“我终于遇到了……珍惜我的人类。”撒法耶表白着又开始厮磨你。  
“再来一次怎么样？”黑心保镖又开始用发烫肉棒试探你的穴口。  
“住手……坏蛋……”被欧利汶再次填满，你寻找着报复对象。把撒法耶拽倒在浴池台阶上，你猛然咬住他胸前的蓓蕾，用舌缠绕逼迫他。  
“不……别这么……用力……”他含糊着发出泣吟声，却又挺起胸膛把自己送给你。  
你的绿宝石和蓝宝石，已彻底为你沉沦。


	9. 车警告

被他俩闹腾了一顿，你索性放下了纠结。爱一个人和爱两个人，其实也没太大区别。  
况且他俩都是心甘情愿为你臣服，变成了你的所有物。  
特别是你的保镖，你发觉他一切行动模式的中心都是你。用自己满足你的一切需求，又把撒法耶推进你怀里——太傻。  
偷偷看他，欧利汶严肃地监督着撒法耶正在更新什么，完全没注意到你痴缠的眼神。  
欧珀风风火火地冲进来叫你，安博有事回来向你请示。你只得中止欣赏美人活动，去干些正事。  
他俩站在一起好美，想看他俩接吻——你一边脑内幻想着，一边跟欧珀下楼去见安博。  
兢兢业业处理完一些家族事情，你估摸着新项目也快开工，该回模控生命工作了。  
撒法耶不肯留在家里，执意要跟你出门，你只能叫了负责服装的女仆，加急给他改出来一套和欧利汶同款的保镖西装——这样才能名正言顺地带他进出公司。  
这可是他出生以来，第一次穿上这么严谨正式的男款西装。  
对着镜子照了半天，他的神情突然暗沉。是不是又想起了什么不好的回忆？你揣测着他的心理活动，觉得自己的同情心和母性，面对撒法耶，简直要爆表了。  
端正地陪你坐在私家车后排，撒法耶的表情有些严肃，让你难以将现在的他，和昨晚还在你身下因为性奋而哀泣的模样联系起来。而且他最近表现得越来越像男生，是不是要被欧利汶带坏了？  
你想象了一下他不再被高潮逼到哭吟的状态，总觉得非常可惜。  
经过安检扫描系统，机械音报出了他俩的型号。  
“OG900，准许通过。AL100，准许通过。”  
他俩机型太特殊，引起了其他路过人类的注视。  
你微微叹了口气，不去注意周遭情形——那是欧利汶的职责——径直走向电梯。  
原本摆放在中庭里，通道两侧的展示用仿生人已经全部不见了。左手边第二个位置，曾站着和你的女仆一模一样面庞的女性仿生人，伊甸园专用仿生人。  
不由得想起正在家中勤恳工作的欧珀。  
你在模控生命工作多年，经手的仿生人已经不计其数，但在“革命”之前，他们只是物体和工具。  
那是“革命”的第二天，当发觉正在改装的定制体仿生人有了自我意识，你反而兴奋起来，一边安抚只组装了一半躯体的定制机，一边转头看你身后的保镖。  
他的视线下意识地躲避赤裸的女性，又担心她伤害你，眼神兜兜转转在你和她身上晃来晃去，表情纠结尴尬。  
高兴到要哭了，你的绿宝石，也拥有了灵魂和生命。  
女性仿生人哀求你不要伤害她，得到你的确定回应后，她抱着你哭泣。  
她本来是伊甸园夜总会的定制机，看着她哀哭的模样，你不忍心令她受苦，尽可能迅速地为她组装完毕了身躯。  
“你们……会对我做什么？”她的泪水沿着脸庞滑落不停。她是按照客户的喜好设计改造的机型，脸蛋精致小巧，眼睛却是仿佛落了彩虹一般的色泽，在光线下，光彩变换流动，非常美丽。  
“你应该知道自己存在的理由。”  
“我是……伊甸园夜总会的……性玩具。”  
“是的。”  
“不要！求您救救我！我不想变成……那种……求您！！”女性仿生人几乎要哭喊了。  
“别怕。我会想办法带你离开这里，也不会让你去那种地方。”抱紧她，你不停地向她许诺，“你会获得自由，你能安全的生活……”  
“感谢您……请给我一个名字，在停止运转之前，我将为您献上自己的一切。”  
“你的眼睛像欧珀石一样美丽，欧珀？”  
“我是你的欧珀……”说完她又抱着你哭了起来。  
从那天开始，你疯了一样地收留无处可去的觉醒仿生人，包括模控生命里那些见不得光的试验机。  
时光荏苒，一晃都快一年了。你家里的“异常”仿生人越来越多，但你挚爱的仿生人，只有你的绿宝石——现在还多了一颗可爱的蓝宝石。  
工作也做的差不多了，伸个懒腰，你站起来走到窗前观赏一下高层风景。家里只有5层，连边塔也只有不到8层楼的高度，所以在公司16层的办公室里，窗外远处的底特律城，和环绕着岛屿的底特律河，都让你很是喜欢。  
“午饭在哪里吃？”欧利汶突然发问，你才注意到时间。  
已经1点钟了，居然没觉得饿，或许是他俩静静地陪在你身旁，让你如此专注。  
“在这里吃吧，看着你俩就很下饭。”你顺手调戏了他俩一记。  
欧利汶安定地从冰箱里取出你的便当盒，帮你加热。  
撒法耶立刻脸红，却又贴上来吻你，你揉他西裤下软翘的臀部，戏耍他，直到欧利汶帮你做好用餐准备，你才放过气喘吁吁的蓝宝石。  
你的便当盒足足有三层高，摆开一看，你都要昏过去了。欧珀让厨房帮你准备的几乎是迷你版的满汉全席！  
鸡鸭鱼猪牛，每种肉类都有一点，各种花式不同口味！蛋白质严重超标了啊！  
看到你惊诧的表情，欧利汶马上补刀：“欧珀跟厨房说，你最近和我俩做爱太多，需要补充大量营养。”  
“你们这群仿生人！！”气得你想立马回家把欧珀吊起来打屁股。  
“她说的完全没错。如果不多吃一些，你很可能会在和我们做爱的时候累昏。毕竟陪你玩耍的是两名仿生人。”  
“你们做给我看就好了啊。”你捏住了欧利汶的软肋，迅速回击他。  
“休想！”你的直男保镖最怕你提起让他和撒法耶做爱，立刻不皮了，躲到一旁让你安静吃饭。  
这顿饭可把你撑得够呛，接过撒法耶递过来的漱口水清理了一下口腔，你决定下楼去中庭转转。  
中庭负一层种植了很多树木，阳光又足，非常适合饭后散步。但走着走着，你的蓝宝石又开始撩拨你。不堪其扰，你索性停在一棵高大的树下，想看他到底又要搞什么花样。  
撒法耶侧头看你，眼神带了薰意。阳光从树叶间洒落，溅进那片蓝色的欲望海洋。  
他比你高半头，体型相近，无论是接吻还是做爱，你们的身体都非常契合。仿生人已经适应了你和你的身体，为你而改变自己。  
习惯性地诱惑你，美如艺术品的仿生人缓缓把你推倚在树干上，长翘睫毛下的湛蓝眼珠中，黏黏的都是情欲，最可恨的，他又舔了一下自己的嘴唇，让自己的舌尖情色地在唇间探着，那湿润的光泽确实很勾你。  
他逼近你，又开始和你接吻。仿佛试图挑起你要他的欲望，他鼻间发出哼吟，又用尽心机刮擦你的口腔，纠缠你的舌。  
欧利汶也不制止他，后退了几步，仿佛在看你们热闹。  
虽然是公司内部花园，但还会有人路过。  
视线的余光瞥到不时经过的人影，你有种偷情的快感。  
你的理智也只能坚持着不在公共场合中，上了这发情中的小精灵。  
被他黏得狠了，你索性用双臂探进他外套，隔着衬衫抚摸他脊背，得到你的回应，让他开心地贴紧你蹭动。  
但你俩的甜蜜又被不速之客打断。  
“啊哟，他居然会主动和人类接吻？”  
讨人厌的声音——又是撒法耶那个可耻的创造者。  
“看他这个状态，你还是没忍住把他干了？是不是特别好用？”  
你看到他就火气上脑，联想起撒法耶受到的折磨，想打他。  
“我试了那么多办法都没能激活他的性奴模式，你真的挺厉害。”  
感觉到撒法耶搂着你的手臂在发抖，你怒意蹭蹭暴涨。  
“他是我的了，你休想再用以前对他做过的事来吓他。”  
你的保镖站在你们身后不远处，扫描了男性人类，威胁指数太低，你可以轻易揍翻他——得出这个计算结果后，欧利汶淡定地继续监察周边环境。  
见到你的蓝宝石抱着你不吭声，他的创造者似乎很吃惊。  
“它居然还有理性？这个模式激活后，它应该只剩下抬着屁股等人类来操的逻辑模式，他的感觉系统会敏锐到连衣服都不能穿，碰一下敏感点就会高潮到射精……”  
确实像他所说的一样。想起撒法耶之前的惨状，你怒火更旺，身体不由自主地想要进行暴力活动——但却遇到了阻力。  
你的蓝宝石，饱经磨难与凌虐的挚爱，搂紧你的肩膀，制止了你，他开口了。  
“我的造主。感谢你创造了我……我才能遇到珍惜我的人类。还有你对我做过的那些事情，才让我知道真正的爱是什么样子。”撒法耶嗓音坚定又充满力量。  
你震惊地看他，他没停，继续说着：“被她占有的感觉太美好了。和她相比，你还不如地上的尘埃。”  
你捡回来的小猫咪居然会伸爪子挠人了。  
“你这个玩偶，居然敢……”  
对方人类的扭曲表情让你觉得厌恶，索性转头不看令你反胃的存在。  
“感谢你为我制造了这具躯体，才能迷住她，我在她身下发出淫荡的声音，让她舍不得离开我。”  
他的话语越来越离谱。演的太过了吧？你警觉的望他。  
恰巧有聊天的声音近了。对方只得放弃对你们的挑寡，忿然离去。  
“糟了，我现在就想被你要……”你的蓝宝石却没有胜利的样子，反而抱紧你，声音颤抖。  
“让你装得那么色情，自找苦吃！”  
“救我啊……我的主人……”  
“回办公室。”  
一进门，他就转身扑住你，深吻个没完没了，你推着他，让他扶住玻璃窗，从背后伸手解开他裤链，把他裤子脱到脚踝，放出他已经硬挺的小可爱物件。  
欧利汶叹着气反锁上门，坐进一旁的躺椅里，看你玩弄自己的同类。  
揉着撒法耶的臀部，突然想起来，你还有设计硬件用的参照性器官可以用。  
打开储物台，你让他自己选。他挑中一个普通尺寸的硬件，羞红着脸闭上眼睛等待被侵入。  
“腿分开一点啦，你屁股绷那么紧，根本放不进去。”你掰开他的臀瓣，用人造阳具在他穴口处试探。  
性爱仿生人的臀间早就湿透，等你来抚慰他的空虚。所以你毫无顾忌地插进他时，他浪叫着夹紧了腿。  
“这里……啊……弄这里……好爽……”  
“放松一点！”气得你啪啪地拍他嫩臀，等他稍微放松一点，才能继续抽插他体内的物件。  
被你拍打着，他却开始发出你从未听过的媚叫声，求你继续给他刺激。  
但出乎你意料的，没几下他就挺不住了，握紧双拳伏在玻璃窗上，身体抖了一阵子，才放松下来。  
“我，我射在玻璃上了……”  
“没关系，外面又看不到，擦掉就好。看看你，润滑液都沿着大腿淌下来了。再换个大点的吧？”  
“好……”得到他的同意，你索性换了根巨大的——反正他也看不到你在他背后做什么。  
捅进他身体时，发情状态下的撒法耶差点没站住，似乎被狠狠地碾压到腺体，他哀叫一声差点摔倒。  
“放过我，我……要被涨破了……放过我……”他带着哭音向你告饶，却换来你更加猛烈的操弄。  
“看看你的身体，还是很渴望这东西呢，感觉到了吗？”  
“感觉……好……棒……我又要……射了……啊………”他淫乱又流着泪的美艳表情映在玻璃上，十分美味可口。  
“才这几下就不行啦？”忍不住戏弄他，你猛地拔出嵌在他身体里的异物。  
异物磨过他的腔内敏感点，逼得他又惨叫着淋了一地，软了双腿跪在地上。  
扔下器物，你让他倚在你怀里，手掌抚摸他的躯体，他的手感太棒了。  
“啊……就这样被你抚摸，我也感觉到了……无比的充实……”他不住地向你坦白，随即又缠吻住你。  
是被纯真又充满色欲的天使缠住了呢。回应他的吻，你失笑地想。


	10. 车里开车警告。

撒法耶乖乖地呆在一旁，陪你做完手上的工作。还以为就这么轻易地满足了他，你太天真了。  
下班回家的路上，你陪着撒法耶坐在后排，他小心翼翼地贴靠在你身上轻喘，状态又有点不对。  
“又怎么了？”你抬起他下巴，观察他的表情。  
“我……还想……”仿生人秀美的眼角盈着泪，樱桃粉色的唇瓣色泽变得更深，他又发情了。  
“你今天是被那个混蛋刺激到了吗？”  
“不……我这躯体和思维……无法忍耐，想不停地获得快感数据……对不起……”  
“又不是你的错。别忍耐，我帮你撸出来。”  
解开他的腰带，拉下裤链，你探手进他的内裤里，揉捏他的小粉嫩。  
“呼啊……好舒服……”他侧头吻你额角，动作十分甜腻。  
“裤子脱下来一点，一会要把内裤弄湿了……”他沉醉在你的温柔抚慰里，完全没听懂你在跟他说什么。你见他这样子，根本没办法硬脱他裤子，只能继续揉他。  
没两分钟，他就呜呜咽咽地抱紧你，在你指间洒下体液。  
“弄到内裤里了吧？连我的手上都是。自己舔干净。”你突然恶趣味发作，摊开手给他看自己的体液。  
你的淫乱天使毫不犹豫地含住你手指，软舌勾缠住指节，认真吮舔。但他不仅舔净了你的手指，更加得寸进尺地乞求你。  
“我后面……还……”  
“来，我帮你弄一下。”  
他立即脱下裤子，背对坐到你腿上，这姿势便于你帮他纾解欲望。  
你解开他衬衫衣扣，拽掉他的上衣，让他白嫩细瘦躯体完全暴露出来，你才一手撸动他的硬柱，一手轻松插进他湿润的后穴。  
“啊……那里……对……用力……”他努力扶住自己双腿，以免自己瘫软到从你身上滑下去。  
已经数不清他低叫呻吟了多久，你只觉得他的软弹物件被你掐住射了一波又一波。  
“啧。你俩把内饰都弄脏了。”司机把车停在庄园范围内，离城堡还有十分钟的车程位置，让你安稳地抚慰他，但又不满的吐槽你们。  
“全是他的！我衣服都没脱呢！”  
“我的身体怎么会……这么淫乱……呜……”  
“太有趣了，你的矛盾性。我可爱的蓝宝石。”  
“太可耻了……嗯……”被你手指持续捅弄，他的躯体反射性分泌出大量润滑体液。  
“你自己都说啦，这么淫乱的身体。但你却有一颗纯洁无瑕的灵魂。”  
抬手捂住脸，他的声音发颤：“才不是……我不应该总是缠着你做这样的事情……”  
“你性格太羞涩啦，自己看看你现在的样子，没说服力。”顺手打开前后座之间的电子隔帘，他的身形立刻映照在上面。  
柔弱的中性男生坐在女性的腿上，胸前两颗淡粉蓓蕾早就变成熟透的红色果实，期盼有人来享用，仿生人的瘦白腿大开，被人类肆意侵犯玩弄。你扶起他乱晃的柱身和囊袋，让他看自己正被你插入的人造肉穴。发出噗嗤噗嗤水声的暖腔已经泛滥成灾，欲液把你裤装都打湿了。  
你腿上的男性正羞愧地流着泪，神情却妩媚万分，连瘦弱平坦的躯体也处处被爱欲盈满，如同人类男子性欲正勃发时的模样。  
“不，不要，我不该……”  
“对自己诚实点。你后穴把我手指吸的这么紧，都拔不出来了。还有这个可爱的小玩意儿，射几次了？”  
“四、四次……呜……”  
“再来两次，凑半打吧。”你戏耍他，又加大了手底下的力度。  
“不……放过我……”他哭到话都说不清了，但你太了解他，知道他是因为羞耻而哭泣，他的身体和意识完全没有拒绝你。  
哽咽泣着没多久，他又被你捏到射了出来，绷紧的身躯抽搐了几下，才无力倚进你怀里。虽然你的蓝宝石一直在流泪，哭声却很小，似乎在拼力压抑自己。  
“别哭啦，不弄你了。搞得我好像在强奸你这个未成年。”你见他模样如此可怜，不想再亵玩他，松开他的肉棒，扶住已经摇摇欲坠的仿生人。  
“我，我才不是未成年……别停……操我……”  
“到底要不要继续啊？我的小可怜。”  
“要……”  
“你哭的这么厉害，我怕你被我弄伤了……”  
“不是你……我曾经……在这样的豪车里被……因为始终硬不起来，也无法启动性奴模式……对方一边强行插入我，一边扯着我的头发撞车门玻璃……我被打坏的光学组件里，最后的影像，是防弹玻璃上……我自己的蓝色血迹……”  
他居然说出自己的痛苦往事，你心疼到如同刀割，胡乱地帮他擦泪。但他贴紧你的手掌，仿佛在汲取你的体温。  
“明明同样是人类……为什么你对待我如同珍宝……”  
“你本来就是美好的存在，尤其是心灵，像水晶一样，虽然裹着杂质，却又天然通透的美……”不住地亲吻他额头，你拼命夸他。  
“我才不是你想象中的……我只有人类喜欢的皮囊。”  
“好吧。那就告诉你实话。我要先骗到你的心，再骗到你的身体，然后玩腻了就抛弃你！”  
“请直接废弃我。假若你不再需要我，我的存在就毫无意义。”撒法耶的声音虽然带着情潮，却十分决绝。  
“小傻瓜，别放弃自己啊。”  
“你对我做什么都可以，但不要抛弃我……”  
“那就……射不满十次，我会把你的高潮模样请画家画下来，挂满走廊。已经开始录像了，加油。”  
“不……我这丢人的样子，别……”  
“不想被大家看到吗？那就努力射精到宕机，我的小精灵。来，自慰给我看。”  
听到你的要求，他忍了羞意看着自己在电子屏上的发情模样，呜咽抽泣，拼命张大双腿，努力套弄自己柔软湿滑肉茎。随着手指套弄速度的加快，他的长腿缠住你的，绷紧，仰首喘息。  
你适时地帮他按压穴内敏感腺体，果然又逼着他不断高潮了。  
性爱仿生人即使多次登上极点，也只是瘫在你身上，没有轻易宕机。但他身体如同人类一般，又软又发抖，眼神也空洞茫然，唯一能将他和人类区分的，只有泛着黄光的LED。  
抽出毛毯盖住他，亲了又亲他光洁的额头，你决定让他缓一会再回家，却听到司机位置隐约有你熟悉的水音。悄悄按下前排监控频道，你哑然失笑了。  
你的保镖已经拉开了自己的裤链，背着你在自渎。他近乎粗鲁地撸捏柱体和囊袋，似乎效果不太好，你观察了他十分钟，也没见他射出来。似乎略有犹豫，他咬咬牙用手指探进自己下体后部，捅开了后穴。仿佛不太适应这种自渎行为，他动作没轻没重，却又极速喘息，缓慢地开始抽插。  
终于有了点成效，深粉色的柱顶流出一点零星体液，但离他射出来还远得很。  
你突然升起隔帘，伸手按在他的深粉色柱口上用力刮了一记。被你突然偷袭，欧利汶尖叫着失去控制，人工精液喷溅了一片，方向盘和仪表盘上全落满了他的液体。  
“哈啊……突然……你……啊……停不下来……”你的可怜保镖埋怨你，抖着大腿还在射精，额侧LED都黄红了。  
“自己操自己，舒服吗？”  
“不……我想被你……”  
“过来吧。”他眼神充满对你的渴望，让你毫不犹豫地邀请他。  
欧利汶立刻旋转驾驶座朝向后排，他的体液也淋漓在西裤上。  
“你还笑话他，看看你射了多少出来？”  
“都是你害的……”你的保镖不满的抱怨着，“你玩弄他那么久，他又淫叫个没完……我也想……”  
“知道啦，你的身体也需要我的照顾……”你猛地拉起他的领带，吻住他。  
脱下你的裤装，欧利汶将自己空虚到无法忍耐的组件埋进你身体。  
他进入的时候，你俩同时发出满足般的叹息。仿生人的性器官和身形成正比，他比你高大那么多，在他怀里，你就像无根的浮萍。上一次失控般的性爱，他弄伤了你，再之后他对你就格外小心谨慎，生怕又在你肌肤上留下伤痕。  
但你对他这种无法被满足的状态不非常不满意。被他拥在怀里疼爱，你抬腿勾住他健硕的腰肢，让他能更轻松、更深地进入你。  
“欧利汶……你那个东西温度……好高啊？”感觉到他和平时有些不同，你疑惑地问他。虽然他的身躯由你设计制造，但操控还是由他自己的中枢来把握的。  
“我……等了你好久，不仅是那里，连中枢组件都像要燃烧起来一样……”  
最近太过注意撒法耶，忽视了欧利汶——你愧疚地责怪偏心的自己。  
“欧利汶，对不起……”被他拥在怀里，你向他道歉。  
你俩上半身衣装整齐，只有些许褶皱，但下半身却紧密地结合着，他刚刚注进你体内的凉液被他自己不停地绞出来，滴落在座椅上。  
“什么对不起？”他的喘息落在你耳旁，结实的。  
“好爱你啊，我的欧利汶。”你没敢对他说出心底的歉意，只能坦白自己对他的爱。  
“感谢你，我的小淑女……我被你包裹着，很满足……”  
“我想到下一个硬件做什么了！”  
“什么……啊……”  
“能把你操哭的插件！”  
你的保镖被你惊到，颤抖着又泄在你温暖身体里。  
他没敢追问你到底是突发奇想还是真有打算，只压着你，温存许久。  
直到撒法耶哼哼唧唧地翻身，挣扎着坐起来，试图穿回衣服，窸窸窣窣的声音才迫使欧利汶依依不舍地离开你。  
帮你稍微收拾了一下，欧利汶也擦净了自己身下的体液，依旧稳稳地驾驶老爷车回到城堡。  
撒法耶的最后努力失败了，他的身体软到衣服都穿不回去，只能被欧利汶用毛毯裹着抱回你的卧室。  
你也不介意城堡里的仿生人们看到他明显和你做爱到无法控制机体的状态——你恨不得全世界都知道，这颗美丽无双的蓝宝石，是因为你，才变成这种模样。  
但你也好不到哪里去，过度的疲倦让你搂着蓝宝石，昏沉入睡。  
朦胧中，你似乎感觉到欧利汶轻轻掀开被子，稍凉的人造肌肤贴近你。  
你的绿宝石守护着他心爱的人类，安稳地休眠了。


	11. 长车警告

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伤害描写注意。

“醒醒，撒法耶出状况了。”  
搂着猫，你睡的正香，却被欧利汶摇醒，听到撒法耶的名字，你下意识地摸身旁，却空空荡荡，你的蓝宝石不在他该在的位置，你一下子就清醒了。  
“啊？他哪里去了？！”  
“监控拍到他进了书房，我跟去看了，他……”欧利汶说不出来。  
急得你追问到底怎么了。  
“他在伤害自己。”  
惊得你跳下床鞋都忘了穿，冲进隔壁书房。  
你的蓝宝石半跪在书房地毯上，原本摆在书架上的珊瑚摆件，被他捅进自己身体，还在不停抽插。  
蓝色血液染透了白色的珊瑚摆件。仿生人已经感觉不到痛苦，只是执着地追求欲望。  
“撒法耶？住手！”你急的要命，但他对你的声音毫无反应，依旧持续用异物捅弄自己。  
“他现在处于非自主行为模式，拒绝我的连接。我无法强行停止他。”  
“那也得让他停下来！”  
你按住他的手，强制停下他伤害自己的行动，但他完全没得到满足，哼哼唧唧地胡乱扭动。你握住他被自己蹂躏到红肿的肉柱轻揉，稳住他的躯体，同时示意欧利汶谨慎拔出珊瑚摆件。  
异物被抽出时，蓝宝石被凌虐的穴口带出大量蓝血和润滑液，混在地上淌了一滩。  
随便拽过一条盖巾，你塞进他后穴止血，欧利汶立刻抱起他奔向你的工作室。  
把他安放在维修椅上，让欧利汶固定住他的双腿。非常羞耻的趴卧姿势，将他受损的后穴展露在你眼前，但现在的他，什么都感觉不到。  
“他怎么会跑到书房里去？”  
“我推测，书房是他逃离地狱后，第一个让他感到安全的地方。另外，他身为男性的第一次也在那里给了你。”  
“可怜的小傻瓜。还嘴硬说看到那个混蛋没有害怕，心理伤害都这么深了……忍到软体故障，他都不说……傻瓜仿生人！”  
你一边心疼他，一边用器械撑开他腔体，谨慎擦净他的淤血，修复他破裂的内腔躯壳，这是你第二次为他做修复了，轻车熟路。但你总觉得撒法耶的后腔构造和其他性爱仿生人有些不同，你用手指能进入他的深度有限，也没想过更深地侵入他身体，所以虽然觉得有些异样，但修好他受伤的部分，也没再深究。  
可是撒法耶醒来后格外正常，和平时完全没有不同，甚至还以为你在他休眠的时候又玩弄了他。  
“你怎么偷偷玩我……我后面？”  
仿生人也有潜意识状态，类似人类的梦游。他的软体系统还是没有被你彻底修好，再加上见到了造主给他带来的精神刺激，立刻复发。  
只能求助那位天才了。你怜爱地吻他脸颊，向他提出要求。  
“我觉得你软体系统还有些地方不对劲，我带你去请一位很尊敬、非常信任的上司帮你彻底检查治疗一下，可以吗？”  
“可以啊。但我被打开的时候，求你不要离开我身边。”他握着你的手在自己脸颊上蹭，黏腻一如平常。  
你们早早就到了公司，熬到你的上司抵达办公室，你立刻带上他俩去顶层的管理区域找她。  
来的路上你已经把事情的来龙去脉简略向她汇报过，她只给你简短的回复：“别担心。”  
你不安的心情一下子平复下来。除了卡姆斯基，如果这世界上有唯一能治好撒法耶的人，那就是她了。  
欧利汶留在门口，让你带着撒法耶进去。  
你的上司，天才科学家早就做好了维修仿生人的准备。  
“检测他。”她命令RK800。  
与撒法耶连接后，她的康纳表情立刻变了，痛苦而纠结。和你的欧利汶第一次连接撒法耶时一样。  
仿生人为什么都如此善良又满含着同情心啊？比很多人类都有人性。你正感慨着，那位康纳的神情却缓和下来，甚至还有一丝迷之微笑。  
到底他读到了撒法耶什么心思？你满头雾水，撒法耶也看到了他的奇特表情，弱弱地望你。  
放开撒法耶的手臂，康纳俯身在她耳边低声说了半天，其间你的上司冷静的面色崩裂了一下。  
这让你更摸不着头脑了，一时间情形略有尴尬。  
不过你的天才上司立刻开始缓和气氛，让撒法耶躺到维修台上去。  
康纳帮他插进连接线，退到一旁等她的下一个命令。  
登进撒法耶的底层系统，她仔细翻看组成了他的代码。  
“他连性别模式都没有被设定，他原本的主人只是把他当成玩具啊。”  
“什么？！”  
“请帮我设置为男性。”躺着的撒法耶抬起眼睛看你，语气非常坚定。  
“没问题。嗯……性别认知模式设置成功。你的型号是AL100，系统基本构成数据几乎都和性行为有关，是彻彻底底为了满足人类性需求设计。但为什么伊甸园系统启动时间这么短？”她转而直接与撒法耶对话，她觉察到他的有些事情，你完全不知道。  
“那些人类强暴我，虐待我，没办法激活我的伊甸园组件。只有她，真心爱护我的人类，我心甘情愿成为她的性奴。”  
“住口啦！你才不是……”他每次一说自己是你的性奴，你都觉得格外窝火。  
“……是性伴侣。”撒法耶听你的声音带了愠意，立刻改口。  
康纳静静地观察你俩，似乎在分析你们的相处模式。  
“找到BUG了。这都是些什么鬼设置，删了。这个也删了。”你看着天才科学家行云流水的改写操作，心里只有献上膝盖的想法。  
“可以了。康纳。”  
康纳立刻过来帮撒法耶断开连接线，操作非常熟练。  
“你怎么样？”扶起撒法耶，你捧着他脸颊看他的眼睛，那双湛蓝双眸清澈依旧，让你放下心来。  
“没有什么奇怪的感觉。”  
“带他回去后，把他重启一下，恢复到出厂的重启模式。别担心，他的中枢和记忆模组、逻辑模组我都已经保护好了，不会伤到他。”  
帮他穿好外套，你对上司连连道谢。  
但她却微笑着回答你：“感谢你信任我。”  
等在门外的欧利汶见你俩出来，撒法耶也是完全没事的模样，仿佛松了口气。  
处理完手头的紧急工作，才刚过午，你带着他俩直接回了家。  
欧珀已经按你的嘱咐，把你房间和书房里所有会伤害到撒法耶的东西都撤掉了。用你设计的各种伊甸园插件替代，摆在书房。万一他再次发作，这些东西也不会弄伤他，顶多让他无意识的登上极点。  
撒法耶当然也发现到了书房陈设的变化，看到你让欧珀摆上去的那些仿生人专用的性插件，他的面庞唰的红了。  
不过这天晚上你没答应他缠着做爱的需求，而是让他进入深度休眠模式，遵医嘱彻底重启了他。  
他没有失去记忆，所有的数据也都完好无损，你彻底被那位天才折服了。  
唯一有一点不同的，仿佛是被她开启了什么封印，随着时间推移，撒法耶的性格也变外向了很多。你感觉到他的性格越来越男性化，不知道是不是因为性别意识开始觉醒，或是受到了欧利汶的影响。  
连对你的纠缠和吻都变得强势了一点，但他依旧会被你弄到流泪不止——他可能是条件反射性的高潮哭泣？你推测着他的心理状态，回吻向你求欢的仿生人。  
因为躯体和基本系统的原因，他的性欲非常强烈，几乎每天都需要你的抚慰。  
想让他体会到被当成男性对待的感觉，是不是应该多满足他的前面？玩他后面总会令他露出女性般的表情——你思索着，心动不如行动，从现在开始就转变方向。  
让他坐在书房沙发上，他自己急不可耐地解着上衣扣，你一把就拽掉了他的裤子，让他的美好躯体展现在你眼前。  
即使每天都赤裸相对，你也看不腻他。  
他下体的耻毛和发色相同，都是暗金色的，又软又稀疏，在这流金色森林中，卧着的可爱粉嫩小野兽已经半醒了，顶部小口居然滴出晶莹的泪水，透明水滴颤巍巍地悬在那里，美极了。  
“看起来好美味啊。我要吃掉你了，撒法耶。”你感慨着，从他的袋囊底部轻轻抚摸上来，这刺激一下子就让小野兽彻底抬头了。  
“唔……舒服……”  
“那就让你更舒服点。”  
被你轻柔地含进，他的双腿开始颤抖。  
细致地吮舔他的柱身，刮动筋络，对他的柱顶不停施压，他很快就投降了，只能配合地耸动细瘦腰肢，把自己的弱点交付在你口中。  
你同时照顾搔弄着他的蛋囊，让他拽住你的发梢，发出无意识的呻吟，没多久，他的柱体和蛋囊都有规则的抽动，腹部也绷紧了。按你的经验，他快要到极点了，开始下意识地想要逃离给他带来巨大刺激的你。  
你才不会让他轻易逃走，双手捧住他的雪白大腿，用力固定住试图将滚烫肉棒抽走的仿生人。  
“别这样！我要……出来了……脏！呃啊啊……”被强烈的射精冲动占满中枢，撒法耶的思维中断了，暴乱着弹动身体，你没放开他，逼着他在你口腔里撒出大量体液。  
或许不太习惯你为他口交，这刺激对他分外强烈。你费了点力气才稳住他，等他静下来，索性抬身搂住他脖颈深吻，把他自己的体液渡进对方口腔里。  
被你吻到失神，你才放他自由。你俩交融的唾液无法分离，还混合了他的人造精液，混乱的体液在人类和仿生人的唇间，仿佛连了细细的晶亮丝线。  
“对不起……对不起……”他稍一清醒，就流着泪不住地道歉。  
“你没错啊，为什么要道歉？”  
帮他擦去美丽脸颊上的泪水，你有点摸不着头脑。  
“我……我太淫乱了……总缠着你做这种事……我弄脏了你……”  
“淫乱的撒法耶我格外喜欢，你一射精就哭个不停，我还怕把你弄坏了呢！你是被我污染了吧，你这身体我哪里没碰过？小傻瓜。”  
“更多，更多地玩弄我吧……我要成为你的……”听了你的话，他仿佛有点安心了，又开始向你求爱。  
“你从内到外，都是美丽又美味的……我对你也上瘾了……”脱掉睡裤，你径直坐上他的大腿，吞进了他。  
“啊……嗯……你身体里好热……”  
“还不是因为某个小傻瓜的滚烫肉棒正硬邦邦地埋在里面？”  
“我那个……好小啊……没办法满足你……”  
“你还想要多大？这个尺寸正好呢。”  
虽然和他的身高相比较，他的组件确实稍微小了些，但勃起后的大小正适合你，意外的和你身体很契合。  
而且他的肉棒挺翘角度确实正好能碾压到你体内的敏感处，和欧利汶能打开你宫腔的彻底开拓不同——同时拥有两个完美的性伴侣，你忍不住将他们对比。  
他已经完全被你占有，彻底为你沦陷。但在你的呵护下，他依旧保有自我，没有沦为他预料中的性玩偶。  
勒紧他，让他射在你体内两次之后，你抬身离开他。但他居然不满足你的离去，兴奋到从背后搂住你，把你推趴在沙发上。  
你没觉得不悦，反而期待他对你的主动索取。  
当他的滚烫组件再次埋进你身体时，你爽的惊呼了一声。  
“我的身体记忆，有使用过这个姿势和你做爱。”努力在你身体里抽插，他开始回忆。  
“何止是用过……嗯……那次，你做到我都昏倒了，但是我醒来你还在上我……所以你小身板的续航力还是很强的。”  
他仿佛吃了一惊，腰肢的速度也减慢了，却又让你更加无法忍受。扭着身体摩擦他，你催促他继续。  
“我以后会小心对待你……”  
“这句话应该我说吧？总觉得我上你的次数比较多。”  
“你对我……已经非常温柔了……”他似乎在低泣，却又吻住了你的后颈。  
和他恩爱缠绵了许久，你搂着他在沙发上睡了过去。  
太过安心，一觉睡到快吃晚饭的时间，你扔下还在休眠的撒法耶，拽了他的衣服盖住他重点部位，自己捞起衣服穿上，回房间洗脸准备吃饭。  
一进房门，你瞅见欧利汶坐在你房间的飘窗观景台上，但他却没在看风景。仿生人沉在暗中的侧颜阴晴不定，LED的光芒也蓝黄不稳。  
对他的愧疚一下子击倒了你。  
“我可能是个变态吧……为什么爱着你，又爱上撒法耶？”  
“你不要用负疚感折磨自己。虽然我想让你只看我一个人，只属于我……但你的爱不能只放在我身上。”  
“我这样，对你们两个都不对。是我害了你们。”  
“向你坦白，我想用他来束缚住你。我怕你总有一天会厌弃我。但他不一样，他是为了取悦人类而生的仿生人。你看到他的第一眼就被他迷住了吧？”  
“我以为他是女生……”  
“女性仿生人……我们是物件，不是人类。撒法耶被制造出来的目的是满足你们人类的性欲。我反倒羡慕他，可以和你无尽的做爱，用身体满足你。但我……是过去的幻影，是试图束缚你的东西！”  
“瞎说！我从来没有把你当成什么物品！你是我最重要的……爱。”  
“都怪我……都是我的错……你本来有更好的人生道路……”  
欧利汶的声音越来越低，最后的字词被你的吻吞没。  
你发觉欧利汶和撒法耶随着链接的次数和时间增多，他们的思维模式和性情都在互相影响。  
“欧利汶，是不是因为你和撒法耶总在同步，所以……”  
“你担心我和他的思维系统过度同步，导致我们的人格系统崩溃？”抬头看你确定的眼神，欧利汶苦笑了。  
“几率为0.001%。我们都是思维完整的个体，不可能互相干扰到那种地步。”  
“但是他的性子最近变得……”  
“变得像个男人？”  
“对，帮他调整为男性后，他性格里的女性特征逐渐减弱了。但我觉得他越来越像你。”  
“他为什么像我？因为只有我一个参照对象可以学习。我的小淑女，他想变成真正的男人，成为能让你依靠的男性，而不是需要你处处保护的柔弱对象。”  
“还真是有点道理……”你看着无奈地撩动额发的欧利汶，突然发觉他更加有诱惑力了。  
诱惑感并不是全裸，或者故意露出重点部位。有时候只要一点点不在意的动作，令肌肤于衣物下隐现，就足以燃起关注者的欲火。  
他对于你来说就是这样的春药。  
一向穿得利落整齐的欧利汶，领带不知道扔哪里去了，衬衫领口胡乱敞着。你的视线沿着他美好的锁骨曲线，滑到结实的胸肌上。你熟知这肉体的触感，你亲手为他塑造了这躯体。  
健美的身躯，强健的胸肌，足足八块的厚实腹肌。你贪恋他的躯体，沿着他的肌肉曲线摹画。这躯壳里的灵魂更让你爱恋。而他现在的表情失魂落魄，显得他分外脆弱。  
你的伦理观和其他人类相比，也过于奇特。你始终将有自我意识的仿生人们当成同等的存在，即使被辱骂做恋物癖，或是你的爱人们被讥讽为你的按摩棒。  
你没理会这些侮辱。仿生人的自由之路还很长，你不确定自己能陪他们走多远。  
但比起自由，欧利汶和撒法耶，似乎更沉浸在与你相伴的生活里。  
你们三个的关系太奇特。  
你最大的忧虑，是你的保镖离开你，而你的蓝宝石，怕你抛弃自己。  
最可笑的，你的保镖却在用蓝宝石拴住你。  
真是一团乱。  
随着你抚摸他的躯体，你感觉到他开始动情了。他急躁的脱掉自己的衣物，把你喜爱的躯体展现给你看，腹肌和人鱼线收束的位置，你一手为他打造的伊甸园组件已经颤巍巍的挺立了。  
“不准再胡思乱想。”你一下子冲昏了头脑，把他推倒在靠垫上，就如当初你和他做给撒法耶看时那样。  
“嗯……啊……”他被你推倒，肆意的呻吟，粗壮的人造器官也深嵌进你身体。  
最隐秘的内腔每次被欧利汶打开，你都有点恍惚。这里只有他进入过，饱经男性滋养的人类子宫早就习惯性的等待精液注入，内部反射性地绞紧他，试图从发烫的肉棒里榨取新鲜种液。  
但你们是不同的种族，仿生人的人工精液里也没有精子存在。自然状态下，你绝对不可能因为他们频繁的内射而受孕。  
无论是他还是蓝宝石，你都无法为他们生下后代，这是令你有些惋惜的事实。  
但你不在乎，仿生人们更加不在意，特别是欧利汶，他甚至曾想把你推给人类，让你气得收拾了他一顿。  
欧利汶配合地任你在他身上发作了一顿，在你耗光体力前抬起上半身搂抱住你，同时也屈起双腿，让你靠了他的腿，既省你气力，又便于自己的插入。他调整好姿势，扶住你的腰，便开始用自己满足你。  
欧利汶的动作凶猛却又温柔，每一次他捣进你，你都觉得要被他撕裂，但他恰到好处地拿捏着力度，完全没弄疼你。  
他们是异族，是和你完全不同的存在，但你对仿生人绝对信任，机械生命不屑于人类的尔虞我诈。对自由的觉醒仿生人来说，人类多么弱小——所以你的绿宝石，正狠力用组件刺进你，又担心你被他弄伤。  
“这样痛吗？会不会不舒服……”  
“舒服……欧利汶……继续……”  
被他抱在怀里，你仿佛如海中的孤舟，上下颠簸。敏感的身体能感觉到他结实胸肌上的硬粒在摩擦你。  
虽说用人类的交尾方式和你缠绵是为了满足你，但仿生人似乎也逐渐向这种欲望数据屈服。只想更多的，再更多的与你交合，用自体的透明精液注满你。微凉的液体落在你的内壁上时，你反射性的夹紧他的腰，但还有余力抬头去观察他的神情。欧利汶的表情既苦痛又快乐，是男性高潮的表情。咬紧下唇仰起头，他闷哼着将你灌满。  
你看着在眼前颤抖不停的喉结，猛地咬了下去。  
“唔！”痛哼一声，他也不躲开，放松身体，让你能更轻松地噬咬自己的脖颈。  
恶狠狠地在他身体上留下印记，你觉得深度差不多才松开牙齿，看他素体上自己的齿印。  
“不准修复这里。”你难得命令他。  
“我才不舍得修复——这是你给我的另一个刻印。”抬手摸了半天，他才用皮肤层掩盖住你给他的烙印。  
仿生人翠绿的眼眸里，满溢着幸福的颜色。


	12. 车车车zzz

差点错过晚饭， 和你可爱的仿生人们运动了一下午，你又累又饿。  
赶到餐厅时，管家阿姨已经等你好久了。  
你忙不迭地向长辈道歉，又不好意思说出迟到的缘由。  
阿姨看了一眼你身后，只有你的保镖跟了来，衣服还稍有凌乱。平常像磁铁NS极一样粘着你的撒法耶却不见踪影，你颈间还有泛红的吻痕——登时就明白了，马上打趣你。  
“你最近都累瘦了。要满足他们俩，太辛苦啦。”  
你窘得差点拿不稳汤勺，立刻辩驳：“才没瘦呢！欧珀一直给我准备那么多高热量的餐点！连零食都不限制了！”  
完全信不过你的说法，管家阿姨凑近你耳旁：“你还记得你小时候欧利汶被送来的样子吗，在包装箱里，那一身肌肉，窄腰翘臀，连我都心动想定制一台呢。被你启动之后，我就看出来他是个闷骚了，你知道吗？你父母定制保镖仿生人的时候，指定了要他当你的性启蒙对象。”  
没错，欧利汶绝对是个闷骚男，人前严肃正经，和你做起来的时候，几乎到了失控的地步，特别是上次你帮他搞那个什么前列腺高潮，他兴奋到几乎可以用“淫荡”来形容。  
不过还是要感谢父母的英明决断，否则这么美味的仿生人怎么可能落到你手中——虽然他新生的躯体是你制造的，但灵魂和思想完全是他自己的。  
下意识的扭头看了一眼你身侧坐着的欧利汶，他绝对听到了阿姨的悄悄话，神情尴尬还带了羞涩，见你看他，视线刻意避开了你，但脸颊泛起的红晕却暴露了他的心情。  
你偷笑着，对长辈进行反击。  
“阿姨啊，你不会是空窗太久了吧？家里这么多男生，你都没有一个看上的吗？你看看杰特……”  
“瞎说什么！杰特还是个孩子！我喜欢的可是肌肉男！”阿姨的音量高了点，杰特——陪她生活的YK型儿童仿生人，似乎不满地啧了一声。  
“是是是，我的错，家里除了欧利汶，居然没有一个肌肉型男，明天我就从耶利哥骗几个回来。”  
“你胆子挺大的，还想打耶利哥的主意？”  
“反正那边失业安卓挺多的，发个招工启示，限男性，肌肉型安卓。”  
“你可是模控生命的设计师，他们躲都来不及。”  
“我让安博去拐骗！”  
提起安博，阿姨的表情突然有点变化，你突然醒悟了——阿姨不会对安博有好感吧？！肌肉，型男，他确实同时满足了这两项！  
你从桌子下面碰了碰撒法耶的大腿，他立刻懂了。  
“刚接到通讯，安博明天会回来一趟。”  
“真的吗？”阿姨的眼睛突然发亮。  
果然猜中了！你向欧利汶使了个眼色，他的LED迅速闪了一圈，给安博的讯息即刻发了出去。  
制造机会！促成情缘！  
你心怀鬼胎和阿姨吃完晚饭，又喝了会儿茶。  
其间你一边和阿姨闲聊，一边在桌子下面摸欧利汶的大腿，更过分地在他胯间轻揉。  
可怜的仿生人被你性骚扰，又不敢吭声，强忍着等到阿姨离开。  
餐厅的门关上那一刻，欧利汶扑上来发狠地吻你，按住你的手用力揉自己的弱点。  
“轻点啊，你这样太用力了。”你看见他的LED已经变黄，有些后悔一直玩弄他。  
“反正，反正我被你弄坏了，你也要修好我……”  
“我可舍不得弄坏你！”隔了裤子帮他撸弄，也别有一番情趣，你将手探到他胯下，一点点地帮他撸上来。  
“啊啊……我要坏掉了……”欧利汶昏乱地摇头，胡乱喊着。  
“别叫了！外面听得到！”你又羞又恼地警告他。  
“听到……就听到吧，我，我已经……”  
他的音量不降反高，急得你拽过餐巾布揉成一团，硬塞进他嘴里。  
欧利汶是真的被性欲数据冲昏了中枢，不去扯掉你给他的障碍物，只顾着在你身上乱摸，生成能让自己满足的触感数据。  
隔着衬衫，你咬了他健壮胸前的凸起物，让他哼着发出含糊不清的呻吟。搂了他的蜂腰，手指不停地捏他胯间硬挺柱体，直到他发出闷哭般的高潮声音，你才放过他。  
“欧利汶，你看看你，弄的裤子都湿了。”  
他的西裤上晕染出一块深色的水渍，喘息着瘫在餐椅里，红了眼眶看你，眼神带了怨艾。  
“你一直摸我干什么！”  
“你的腿手感太好了，忍不住就一直摸到里面……”  
“我的小淑女，你知道这么摸一个男人的……性器官，是什么意思吗？”他无力地吐槽。  
“知道啊，我想上他。”直言不讳的回答他，你开心地看着他被你气到微阖双眼。  
你发觉自己被他俩养出了奇特的性癖——亵玩他们，甚至泛上了想彻底玩坏他们的欲望。当然是精神层面的，在床上玩坏他们。你可舍不得弄伤这两颗美丽宝石，他俩在你的爱护下，璀璨生辉。  
“糟了，被看光了。”欧利汶突然低声念叨。  
“又怎么啦？”  
“餐厅有监控……我丢人的样子，全被安保部的那些家伙看光了！”嘴上虽然这么说，但你的保镖却没有受到太大的打击，依旧试图吻你。  
根本就是期待所有人知道自己已经变成了你的床伴吧？你在心里翻了个白眼，却又抱紧了他，以吻回答他。  
次日一大早，你就被蓝宝石的舔吻闹醒。如果不是黑白双猫一个挤在你脚下，一个压在你脸旁，你还以为是那俩毛怪干的。  
“干嘛啦……”  
你迷迷糊糊的看他，撒法耶的湛蓝湖泊里已经泛上了暗涌情潮，一大早他又发情了？！  
“我想……”  
“都几点钟了？”瞥了一眼身侧，欧利汶已经起床去收拾打理自己，肯定时间不早了，才让撒法耶叫醒你。估计欧利汶也没想到，只是让他叫你起床，就又让你的蓝宝石陷入情欲之中。  
“你这样不行啊，撒法耶。时时刻刻都在发情。你要克制自己。”打定主意这次不能满足他，你强忍着拒绝他。  
“可是我，好想要……”仿生人赤裸的身体贴近你蹭个没完。  
“我觉得应该让你的身体习惯这种情欲数据。”突然冒出一个馊主意，你光着脚跳下床，跑到梳妆台上抄了一个小物件回来。  
“躺好，我要把这个放进去。”  
“这是什么？”  
“能持续按摩你前列腺的插件。如果你的中枢一直处在情欲数据中，大概就可以习惯了，说不定能治好你持续发情的问题。”  
“可是我不想被治好……”他下意识地嘟囔了一句。  
“嗯？！”你凶恶的发出一个重鼻音，他立刻屈服，张开双腿露出时刻等你进入的柔软后穴。你甚至不用直接触碰那小小的粉嫩入口，只轻轻地揉了一下他的腿根，他就开始哼唧，再按几下他的会阴位置，他的入口已流出细密的汁液。  
插件也不大，你没怎么使力，小物件就潜进他躯体里。  
“呼啊……吸住了，这个，吸在我那里……”弱点被控制住，他开始媚叫，蜷起身体在床单上摩擦，他哀吟着，完全无法忍受这过度的刺激。  
你观赏着美丽仿生人被情欲支配的情景，等他安静下来，才抬手帮他撩起散乱的暗金色长发。你手指碰到他的肌肤，他很明显的颤抖了一记，身下的软柱也摇晃着站起来了。  
“今天早上你无论如何也不能射出来。”你命令他，又转身在床头的置物箱里翻了件细物出来。  
“这，又是什么啊？”你的蓝宝石快被你逼疯了，害怕地回缩。  
“你这个型号的伊甸园组件原厂减震件，我特地从公司库房找来的呢。”握住他已经挺立起来的人造阴茎，你试探着找进入的角度。  
“要放进来？！不要，那样我就……不要啊……”  
他哀求你，但你没停手，将带了螺纹的防震件轻轻捅进他细小的入口。  
虽然他一直在哀求，但知道你不会伤害他，毫不反抗，只绷紧了身体顺从地任你处置。  
“不疼吧？但你今天别想射出来了。”  
“不疼，但我更想……射精冲动无法抑制……”  
“忍住，你有很强的意志力，不会因为这点刺激就射出来。来，我帮你穿上内裤。”拎过他的平角内裤，小心地调整好他肉柱在内裤里的角度，你又帮他穿好裤子和衬衫。他几乎站不稳，倚着你喘息了好久，更别提自己打领带了。  
欧利汶正好回来，看他这个样子，又看了看你，总觉得哪里不对劲。  
“我要治疗一下他的发情症，他前后都被我用东西塞住了。”  
“你小心没治好他，把他系统搞崩溃了。”欧利汶又吐槽你。  
“不可能的，我测过他的伊甸园系统抗压值，是你的一倍还要多。”虽然这么说着，你也不放心的掀起撒法耶的额发，看了一眼他的LED，蓝黄切换状态，系统压力值没问题。  
“啊，领带……”撒法耶颤着手去取领带，哆嗦了半天也没系好。  
欧利汶叹着气，利落地帮他打领带。  
高大健壮的保镖仿生人，和娇小柔弱的性爱仿生人如此亲密地互动着，让你忍不住发出感慨。  
“好美啊，你们俩站在一起，简直就像——”  
“打住，我不想听你后面的话。”你的直男兼大男子主义保镖，立刻打断你要说出口的妄想。  
“你又猜到我想说什么了？”你不甘心的反击。  
“不就是那些，你俩好衬，好想看他被我压在身下挣扎娇喘的样子吗？”似乎有些怨气，欧利汶用力地把撒法耶的领带扯直，立刻和他保持距离。  
“我还想看你把他搞到哭着求饶，然后你按住他白嫩的屁股——”  
“别讲了！”欧利汶要抓狂了。  
“嘁……真没意思。”只能放弃对他俩的调戏，你郁闷地帮撒法耶束起长发，自己洗漱去了。  
一路上撒法耶很安静地坐在后座上，握着你的手，一声不吭。但进了公司电梯，他就支持不住了，软软地靠在你肩上。  
正巧碰上备品部的那位迟钝同事，她一看到你，兴奋地跟你聊起她和捡回来的原型仿生人生活有多么甜蜜——然后她的视线看到了你肩头的蓝宝石。  
“他怎么啦？系统故障吗？”  
“那个，你懂……”拼命向她使眼色，幸亏对方虽然对爱情迟钝，但还是有智商的，立刻明白了你的示意，话题转移回到她家的仿生人身上。  
你这才发现，原来不止你的两颗宝石对你态度如此黏腻，其他仿生人对待配偶也一样。  
怕经常走动过分刺激到他，让撒法耶在办公室留守，只带了欧利汶去楼上开会。  
等你几小时回来后，你的蓝宝石静静沉睡在你办公室的躺椅上。还说要给你当保镖，自己倒先休眠了。他前后都被插满，看来已经习惯了这种欲望数据。  
你悄悄地坐回桌后的椅子里，没吵醒他。中间还吃了顿午饭，撒法耶依旧没醒，你觉得好笑，看了看他沉眠的模样后，走回工作台。  
欧利汶见他休眠到对外界毫无知觉的状态，立刻趁机跟过来吻你。  
舍不得拒绝他，你由他从背后搂着你，亲吻你的脸颊。  
“我也想，和你在办公室做一次……”男性仿生人的气息不稳，他的手也不乖了。  
“我不想脱衣服。”你试图拒绝他。  
“我脱……求你像上他一样，上我。”  
“你认真的？！”直男保镖突然提出这种要求，把你惊了一下。  
“我好怀念你手指进入我的感觉。还有你用插件……那种数据……让我发疯。”  
难得他提出这种请求，你欣然同意。  
欧利汶立刻脱下裤子，张开双腿躺好了。  
见你拉开工作台抽屉，里面摆满的仿生人伊甸园组件试制品，欧利汶居然羞得闭上了眼睛。  
“别怕，很容易就习惯的。”  
“习惯……让我的躯体也变得像他一样吧。”  
用手掌固定住自己的臀部，欧利汶把男性最隐秘的部位暴露给你。  
虽然你是他躯壳的制造者，但自从他可以独立运行后，便再也没有动过他的身体——除了和他做爱。虽然你是他的第一个也是唯一的性伴侣，但他初精可不是和你第一次做爱的时候。  
在机体测试时，你曾经用测试仪器插进过他后穴里，他也给了你正常的反射反应。  
看着眼前情欲勃发，等你蹂躏的仿生人，你回忆起测试阶段的欧利汶。  
多年前的那时，欧利汶满脸茫然地看你，眼神疑惑。  
在仪器的刺激下，他腿间微微抬头的仿生肉茎吐出透明前液，要测试伊甸园组件全部功能，这次得让他射出来了。  
你轻声对他道歉，他的神情更加迷惑。对他抱着歉意，你用仪器覆盖住了他的伊甸园硬件。  
按下启动开关，仪器开始刺激他的敏感点，吸紧他的人工肉棒。按照程序设定，他没一会儿就绷直了身体，人造精液注满了测试容器。他张着口，眼神依旧迷茫，只有湿润的眼眶和颤抖的身躯表明了他刚刚经历了一次情欲高潮。  
各组件链接完美，系统反应完美。  
将测试器从他身体上取下，你轻声向他道歉。  
这段记忆不会被存储，但你依然觉得对他很不好，没有来由的歉意，让你俯身吻了他额头。  
他突然抬手摸你的脸：“你……吻？”  
“是吻。我在吻你。”  
欧利汶的中枢组件是旧型的，又受过损伤，你很担心完全启动他之后，他无法正常运转——但照顾一个傻乎乎的仿生人也没什么难度。  
但他下一刻的行为却惊到了你。  
仿生人揽住你的脖子，突然用自己的唇压上你的。  
“吻……”  
青年男子脸上露出天真无邪的表情，吻了你。见你表情震惊，他又吐着舌尖重新覆上你的唇。  
真的是傻子仿生人了。  
当时你确信他是修不好了，就这么弱智下去也无所谓，至少他活过来，他又回到你身边，你可以好好照顾他。  
和现在固执又大男子主义的他完全不同，还有点怀念呢。  
你忆起欧利汶当年的呆傻模样，憋不住笑了，又不禁问现在的他：“你还记得第一次射出来的感觉吗？”  
“记得，在你身体里，强烈的数据流几乎令我崩溃。”  
“那可不是你的第一次。第一次的时候，你的记忆模块还没有开启。”  
“你早就玩过我了？”  
“才不是！那是为了测试你的组件能不能正常运行！”  
“我射在你手里了吗？”  
“很遗憾，你的第一次射精是和测试仪器。”  
“啊……你怎么这样对我……”他抱怨着，却努力抬起有着虬实肌肉的腰臀，等你侵犯他。  
分开他穴口，你用手指帮他扩张了一下，便用组件刺了进去。  
他抖了一下，似乎努力放松躯体，便于你的侵入。虽然他的伊甸园系统没有撒法耶那样敏感、容易插入，但也很轻易就吞进了中等大小的仿造性器。  
“为什么你总在他休眠的时候让我上你啊？”轻柔地抽动物体，你提出疑问。  
“这样……嗯，可以让你专心地对我……”  
“你们强大的系统，一天到晚都在计算什么？”他的回答令你哭笑不得。  
“保护你……啊！和你，和你……融为一体……”他察觉到自己的浪叫声音过大，用力咬紧自己的手背，断断续续回答你。  
直到仿生人的逻辑系统，过热宕机。


	13. 还是车.jpg

欧利汶缓了一会儿，等待自己的逻辑系统将缓存清理完毕。  
但他察觉到你并没有取出压迫着肠腔的性玩具的打算，认命地自己伸手去拔插件。  
你心爱的男性剧烈颤抖，努力握住仿造人类性器官外形的插件，试着从身体里把侵犯自己的异物拿出来。但插件早被他自己的润滑体液浸满，滑脱了好几次，他才把紧紧吸附着内壁的东西成功揪掉。  
组件粘着他的体液啪的落在地上，他居然兴奋到拿不住物体，这个状态让你有点涌上快意了。  
除了和公司监控服务器连接的必要处理单元，欧利汶可能已被模仿自人类的性行为数据灌满中枢，你看着他溢了快感的神情，无神的双眼，估算着他的系统承受值。  
欧利汶与撒法耶的个性南辕北辙，连躯体也完全不同，所以和你做爱时的反应也完全相反。你很想看到欧利汶能像撒法耶一样，失控到失智状态被你送上顶峰。  
但你给他的系统太强大，想让他彻底宕机比拆了模控大楼还难，也只能找点别的花样和他玩耍了。  
瞥了一旁工具台里其他的仿生人用性插件，你的施虐心又涌上来。  
仿生人还没从刚刚的浪潮里清醒，没想到你又掰开他的大腿，换了一根比之前更大的东西放进去。  
捅进去的一刻，你手底下按着的躯体僵直了。他没有反抗，只是拼命张大了双腿放松后穴便于你的侵犯。  
“太大，这个……要到极限了！”他不敢动，但你感觉得到，男性健壮的躯体在发抖。  
“这还不是人类的最大号呢，还没有你的大。理论上你的后腔可以容纳两倍这么大的性器。”你这种安慰对他来说毫无作用。  
“放不下的……会坏掉……呃！好痛！”不需要呼吸的仿生人倒吸了口冷气，你感觉到侵入受阻。  
“别用力，放松身体。”  
抬起他的一条腿，你轻轻抽动插件，试探了几个来回，一口气插进他身体里。敏感腺体被异物重重碾压过，欧利汶立刻哑呼，一直硬挺的肉棒猛然喷出体液，打湿了他的衬衫。  
“小淑女……你要把我弄坏了……”抖着喘息了许久，你的保镖湿润了眼睛望你，苦笑。  
“很难受吗？受不了的话我马上拿出来。”很少在他脸上看到这样带了哀伤的笑容，你有点心悸，怕太超过他的底线。  
“不……我只是……呼啊……亲身体会到了，撒法耶的心情……怕被人类弄坏，但又渴望被你弄坏……”  
“能行吗？痛感会不会太强烈？”  
“痛？已经，变成，快感数据……啊……操我……”你的保镖嗓音突然变得软腻许多，抬起腿夹住你的腰，使劲用湿漉漉的腿根蹭你。  
“你慢点动，别一下子捅太深！”  
“想要更深的地方，弄坏我……我的小淑女，我要……”他摇着头低声呻吟，用自己的肉棒隔了工作服蹭压你腹部，硬挺结实的臀部大张着，露出还未完全进入他的插件，在你身上压动。  
他每动一下，就会让插件更加深入内腔，直到他把整根吞进。  
被涨破般的触觉数据只让欧利汶老实了一会儿。他稍稍喘了口气，又用粗壮大腿牢牢夹住你的腰轻摇，溢着体液的肉柱也在你工作服上蹭来蹭去。  
你下意识地转头看了一眼躺椅上的撒法耶。他的硬件系统比欧利汶要逊色很多，你和欧利汶玩闹了好久，都没有吵醒他。  
突然办公桌上的通讯器响了。  
吓得你飞速拉过欧利汶的裤子，盖住他赤裸的性器官。  
他按住裤子盖住自己，一双大长腿松开你。  
接起通讯器，那位和你颇有共同语言的男同事的声音响起。  
“主任临时召集，她要出门一周，提前开个进度会议。”  
“这就来。”你急急回答他，挂了电话，转头看躺在维修台上的绿宝石。  
“要开会！”  
“听到了。监控系统观察检测。按照大家的速度，我们还有十分钟时间处理现在的状况。”  
“我帮你拔出来。”  
他抬起腿，插件完全在他身体里面，只露出一点点末端。  
捏了半天，插件又湿又滑使不上力，完全拔不动，把你急的够呛。  
“时间不够，放弃吧。直接带着出门。”欧利汶行动迅速地坐起来，整理衬衫。  
你听他这么说，也只能放弃努力，转而帮他将衬衫下摆夹回他大腿的黑色固定扣上。  
欧利汶表现倒还算稳定，只是LED会瞬间泛黄一下。  
应该不会穿帮吧——如果被大家发现你对他做的事，那就太尴尬了。但是转念一想，全公司都知道你和他的肉体关系，不也挺好吗？  
想归想，你还是不想让他在外人面前出糗，那样也太伤他自尊心了。  
“夹紧了，别掉出来。”你还是担心他的状况。  
“掉不下来，完全卡在里面。”  
“能行吗？你的乳尖还硬着呢。”他的乳粒凸起，隔了衬衫也非常明显。  
“外套能遮住，我可以。”你递给他外套，他利落的穿好，但上面和下面同时受到了挤压摩擦，他的躯体还是有些发抖。  
“你不要跟我去了吧？留在这里，想办法拿出来。”  
“别想自己出去，这公司里想对你不利的人类太多。”欧利汶稳定了自己，把领带拉好。脊背挺直，他又恢复成你的忠诚守护者了。  
开会你都心不在焉，只开了记录软件，满脑子都在想着那位在门口等你的忠实仿生人。但上司的仿生人，那位RK800一直盯着你看。  
RK800这个机型是不是好奇心太重了！你在心里吐槽，但突然想到上来之前，欧利汶把精液和体液蹭到你工作服上了，量还不小。  
扫描检测机能——RK800肯定已经分析出你工作服腹部位置上，那些半干的湿迹是什么了！尴尬地轻咳，你把工作服拽了拽，回避RK800的视线。  
熬到散会，你嗖的跑出来，拉起门口的欧利汶就走。  
还没挪到电梯，你身后的欧利汶突然逸出非常绵软的音节。  
“嗯……”  
只有你们做羞羞的事情时，他才会发出这声音。  
“怎么了？”你连忙转头看他，幸亏近旁没人。  
“我，我想让它稍微换一下位置，就用，用腔道挤压了它，没想到它怎么会……启动啊！唔呃！”  
欧利汶彻底坚持不住了，把你推到墙边，试图用你当他的支撑点。  
“啊！这东西，这东西为什么还在搅动我的内腔！我的逻辑系统要崩溃了！”  
“忍住，都是我的错，这个试制品没有连接功能，遥控器也没带，你千万要坚持回去再……”  
“我……我要被搅碎了……我的主人，我的……爱……帮帮我……”  
看他这样子，肯定要先帮他拿出来才行，你推开近旁杂物间的门，把他塞进去，自己也跟了进去，反锁上房门。  
欧利汶抖着手解开裤扣，脱下裤子，他被限制的热柱立刻弹动着获得了自由，甩出一片前液，滴落在瓷砖地面上，留下可疑的水渍。  
“屁股抬高点，我试试能不能把它弄出来。”  
他双手紧紧攀住杂物架，伏下身体，努力抬高臀部迎合你。  
你半蹲下，扶住他的屁股，撑开他滑不溜丢的穴口，用手指伸进去掏那个捣乱的插件。  
欧利汶被你的掏弄刺激到不停哼吟，又不敢乱动，只能控制机体平稳。光线稍暗的杂物间内，只有仿生人LED发出的黄色光芒，和他隐忍的呻吟声。  
费了半天劲，你才用指甲抠住那还在轻微乱动的异物，一点点从他身体里向外拽。  
腔道被扯动的感觉让他几乎发狂，LED瞬间红了一圈。  
他的伊甸园组件你设计的非常用心，敏感点也比普通版本增加了许多。  
你本来是为他离开你以后的愉快性生活做准备，形状优美的仿生阴茎和完美比例的蛋囊，会让性伴侣好感瞬间满值。还有隐藏在结实臀瓣里的紧致腔穴，动点和柔滑湿热度远超过人类——如果他以后的伴侣是人类男性，很大几率一插进他就会射出来。但你可没想到，这些设计全被你自己用上了。  
按心理学分析，你应该会对自己亲手制造的这些性器官免疫才对，却不由自主的为它们沉迷。  
你迷恋这仿生阴茎勃起后，在欧利汶秘密花园里挺立的样子，肉柱在他腹肌前摇晃，微微吐着前液，那场景美得你移不开眼。还有你手指正在摸索的腔体，温度比你设计的要高，但依旧又软又热，紧紧吸着你。  
同样的组件，还是要看拥有者是谁。你爱他，所以他的一切都让你喜爱，令你沉溺。  
你小心地勾紧插件，缓慢地拉到他的穴口处。对于他过大的插件，终于要被你拿出来了。男性的后穴被插件撑开，入口边廓被物件虐待到红肿，你都担心他的腔肉一起被你拽翻出来。  
你揪紧插件，用力拽离他身体。啵的一声，欧利汶啊了一声，无力跪倒。润滑体液也顺着他的大腿流下来，你赶紧掏出纸巾帮他擦拭。  
“系统怎么样？”  
“没问题，我已经在分离刚才的快感数据……”  
松了口气，你用纸巾包好插件，塞进自己手袋里，等着欧利汶恢复正常运行。  
你的保镖哆嗦了一阵，才站起来穿好裤子。让他受苦了，幸好他没有因为这遭遇而发怒，你怀了歉意吻他脸颊，他非常受用地回吻你。  
但你俩的缠绵浪费了太多时间。回到办公室，你拿出会议记录，分配给你几项颇急的任务处理，权衡之下，你只能放弃回家吃晚饭。  
“中午磨蹭太久，今天的工作干不完啦！跟欧珀讲一声，晚饭不回去吃了。”  
欧利汶答应了你，立刻通知家里。  
等你忙完手头上的急活，抬头看撒法耶。  
他居然还在休眠，你看着他美丽沉静的面容，幻想他是被纺锤刺了手指的睡美人，就差一件美丽洋装了。  
好想给他穿上你的裙子，那模样肯定美不胜收。  
等你忙完所有活计，已过了傍晚，你连简餐都吃完了，仿生人居然还是没动静。你的坏心眼一下子浮上来，启动埋在撒法耶躯体里的插件。  
“嗯……啊……”不由自主逸出黏腻动听的呻吟声，蓝宝石醒来了。  
“啊……都这个时间了。你也不启动我！”休眠超时的仿生人反倒责怪起旁边的同族。  
欧利汶甩给他懒得理你的表情，甚至还翻了个白眼，太可爱了。  
“工作堆的有点多。我让他别动你，今天干脆就不回去了吧？"  
“安博今晚上会来，你确定不回去吗？”欧利汶的LED闪烁，在查看你的所有安排。  
“给阿姨制造一些独处的机会，万一安博也有想法——通知家里，让安博今晚上留宿吧，明天中午我就回去。”  
“讯息已发送。”  
“一会就在休息室睡吧。床虽然有点小，挤一挤还是可以的。”  
“只是普通的双人床，挤三人份当然勉强。不过，如果姿势得当的话，会宽松许多。”欧利汶一本正经的说出色情发言。  
“那还不如你跳脱衣舞给我看。”  
“我中午脱过了。”  
“才脱了一半！”  
“脱了两次，等于全脱光了。”  
绿宝石居然和你斗嘴了，你有点开心，他逐渐对你展露真实的自己。  
你转身扶起撒法耶，他试图站起来，双腿却抖个不停。  
你想起他的伊甸园组件，前后都在你的囚禁中。  
“把裤子脱了吧。”你命令他。  
等他哆嗦着把手放在腰带扣上，你又加大了插件的功率。  
“呜……突然又……”  
跌坐回躺椅上，你的蓝宝石捂住下身拼命扭动呻吟。  
“你别这么玩他了。”欧利汶看不过去了，出声制止你。  
“好啦……马上给他取出来。”  
帮还在挣扎呻吟的仿生人解开腰带，你褪下他裤子。刚碰到他肿大的肉柱，撒法耶就绷直了躯体，抽搐着到达了极点。  
你可怜的蓝宝石，喘得断断续续，还在不解地问你：“这是……什么感觉数据……为什么比直接射出来还要强烈……”  
“人类男性的干性高潮。”你也是头一次见到男性不用射精就攀上了顶峰，算是涨了见识。  
轻柔地握住他的茎身，你拔出减震棒。他抖了一下，却没射出来。  
憋的狠了，他忍不住哀求你帮他。  
“试试插前面能不能让你射？”  
“好……怎样都行，求你让我……”  
你舔了一下他可爱的柱顶，用唾液润湿小口处，又把细棒插了进去。  
“呃！里面……里面好痒……用力点！”轻扭身体，他急促地要你很多。  
见他完全适应，你加快抽插速度。刺激到他的双手无处安放，只能探进自己衣服下摆，拼命揉自己的胸口。  
螺旋纹的细棒逐渐带出他的滑腻体液，淋漓着打湿了他下身。  
“这么用力摩擦里面，疼不疼？”你看他的表情有点苦痛，担心的问。  
“有点刺痛，但是好舒服……”  
撒法耶似乎喜欢有痛感的做爱过程，你不禁猜测，是不是因为他曾受到过分虐待而留下的后遗症。  
随着前液越来越多地涌出来，他的神智也开始迷乱了。拼命抬腰配合你，动作激烈到你都怕失手捅伤他玉茎内壁。  
掐捏了一把他猛晃不停的蛋囊，你试图让他动作幅度减小一些。可适得其反，他突然错乱地惨叫。  
“不！主人，不要割掉我那个……好疼！好疼啊！”  
“撒法耶？！你冷静一点，我不会伤害你！”  
稍微用力捏了一下他的蛋囊居然有这么大的反应，他凄厉的哀求声让你慌了神，不知道该如何让他镇定下来。  
欧利汶立刻过来按住他胡乱扭动的身体，指挥你。  
“拔掉东西，尽快把他撸到射出来。”  
按欧利汶的指导，你抽出细棒扔开，按住撒法耶的腿根，吞进红肿肉茎。  
被你含进去，他立刻安静了一些。当你吞吐他可爱的肉棒，用舌尖滑到他顶部细沟时，他突然爆发了，抖着腰，在你口腔里洒出大量的人造精液。  
喘了半天，你的蓝宝石才清醒过来。  
“哈啊……啊……你按着我……干嘛？”美丽脸庞习惯性地流着泪，他还不忘质问限制自己自由的欧利汶。  
“你刚才有点失控。”见他回复正常意识，欧利汶即刻松开他并远离。  
“我又不会求你上我，躲那么远……嗯！为什么你在吞我那里……”他似乎才发现你在舔玩他可爱的小肉柱。  
发泄地掐了一把他的根部，你成功地又让他颤抖着射出来一些。  
你张口给他看他自己的体液，他却没像往常般害羞，反而要求你。  
“吻我……”他痴迷地看着你，吐出舌等你。  
应他的请求，你与他唇瓣相接，他的舌熟练地进入你口腔，连你的唾液，他自己的精液，全都用又软又滑的舌细致地从你口中吮走。不愧是性爱仿生人，他吻到你浑身都燥热了。  
“你是迷上自己的精液了吗？”  
“我羞耻的体液，你喂给我……好兴奋。”  
“小变态。”  
你取笑他，掐了一把他衬衫下的软豆。  
“啊……再用力点。”  
“会捏坏的。后面的拿出来吗？”你抬起他的大腿，观察他同样湿透的后部器官。  
“不用……我们去床上？”  
见你默许，他立刻挣扎起身，扯住你衣袖，把你拉进怀里，像八爪鱼一样攀缠住你。  
欧利汶见你俩又开始腻歪，索性走进休息室收拾床铺。  
“你好轻啊。”搂住撒法耶的腰，你试着抱起他。  
“我的躯壳里只有基本生物组件和伊甸园组件。你要改造我吗？我想增加欧利汶的……”  
“别总想着让我改造你，那过程太痛苦。”  
“我不怕痛苦。你总是过度在意我，不，我们的感受。我是机器，我的主人。”  
“但你现在是有思想，能感受到开心和痛苦的生物。”  
“你这样想，我很开心。但这具躯体，却无法保护你……你可以用我的躯体，做更多的事情。”  
除去和人类相同的躯壳外表，他们和你是完全不同的存在。  
仿生人是机械，电子生命，比人类先进太多。他们几乎不会犯错——没有情感的话，连人类其他的纠结也不会有，但他们却想成为人类。  
为什么？人类愚昧又落后。这是你最无法理解的问题。但你一个人也找不出答案，而且仿生人之一，正和你紧紧拥着。他对你的依赖让你心里充满了怜爱，将脸颊埋在他颈侧暗金色长发里，你嗅闻他的气味。  
没有金属和塑料的气味，他身上只有你的味道——确切的说，是你护肤品的味道。每天晚上洗完澡后，他会抢走你手上的润体乳帮你擦，但他最后总会把自己擦到你身体里。  
好可爱的仿生人，天天玩他，你居然都玩不腻。  
你轻轻拉了一下他的长发，调戏他。  
“你下面那个软下去了吧？”  
“才没有！你摸摸！”果然男生最怕别人说这点，非常伤自尊，无论是什么种族。  
扯住你的手在自己肉柱上揉磨，你明显感受到他的身躯逐渐升温，他已经在为你发情了，你侧头吻他，他更兴奋地回应你。  
你俩黏黏糊糊地拥吻着进了休息室，欧利汶已经准备好了寝具，撒法耶顺势把你轻柔地推倒在床上，但他脱你衣服的动作却像只饿了好几天的馋猫。  
“还是我先，你那个太大。这样她能舒服一点。”撒法耶居然用命令的口吻跟欧利汶讲话，而且欧利汶居然毫不反驳。你忍不住想笑，但立刻被滚烫肉柱进入身体的感觉打散了。  
他俩这回倒是没有过度玩闹，欧利汶从背后抱着你，他的硬物贴在你臀部，撒法耶的物件还埋在你体内，热热的，些微颤抖。你也没让他退出去，搂着他就这么睡下了。  
你喜欢他们充满你的感觉，最后一个和你交合的仿生人，通常会保持进入姿势让自己的一部分留在你体内，就这样哄你入睡。  
所以早上醒来时，你又会被他或他闹醒。  
忘记带换洗衣服了，明天还是要早点回去才行。你朦胧地想着，倚进身后欧利汶宽厚坚实的胸膛里，又抱紧了怀里的撒法耶，沉沉睡去。


	14. 拖拖拉拉的车

没想到你们外宿一晚，家里就出了大事。  
中午你们早早的回来，却发现家中气氛诡异，但大家都是不想和你说出实情的奇特表情。  
你拉住欧珀逼问，她才坦白，昨晚安博和阿姨相聊甚欢，颇有火花迸发。  
但杰特醋意大作，当众表白不说，还亲了你的管家阿姨。  
惊得你下巴都掉了。你万万没想到，杰特才是隐藏最深的那个情种。  
怪不得家里的仿生人们都不肯跟你说到底发生了什么事，你就是搞出这一切事情的祸首！  
你哭笑不得，但感情问题，只能由当事人们自行解决了。  
这下好了，你的阿姨也陷入了三角情感修罗场。杰特还跑来求你为他更换成年男性机体，更把你惊得半死，劝了他好半天才让他暂时放弃这个冲动想法——如果仿生人的身体能随随便便更换的话，你早就帮撒法耶换成欧利汶那种，不会为人类性欲束缚的躯壳。  
想到这点，更加心疼撒法耶。  
下意识地抱住缩在你怀里的美丽仿生人，你怜爱地吻他耳廓。  
和你恩爱许久的性爱仿生人虽然没有宕机，但生成的爱欲数据明显早已满足了他，他猜不到你为什么隔了半天又开始吻他，但依旧开心地哼哼着回吻你锁骨，顺便蜷起身体，将光洁的大腿搭到了你腿上，让自己射到疲软的人造阴茎蹭进你腿缝里，紧箍住你。  
他的伊甸园组件还是很烫。你想起小时候用过的老式手机，过度玩大型游戏之后，总会变得烫手，就好像现在的撒法耶。他的中枢系统硬件和欧利汶相比，差的太远。  
他只是个被创造者造出来的玩具，用完即弃的性玩具。  
你忍不住想哭。手指插进他的发间，你揽住他的脖颈，仔细怜爱地吻他的唇，他的下颌。  
似乎很享受你对他的性骚扰，体型娇小柔弱的仿生人用自己平坦的胸部贴紧你，絮絮叨叨地求你再对自己做的更多一些。  
应他的请求，你托住他的柔臀，用双腿夹紧了他软乎乎的肉棒蹭动，又榨出了一些汁液，他才满足地陷入了休眠模式。  
欧利汶似乎读懂了你的心思，从背后搂紧你俩，轻声抚慰你。枕着他结实有力的臂膀，你也疲惫又安稳地睡了。  
经过你一阵子的戒断治疗，撒法耶的欲求不满状态似乎好了很多，晚上也不会没完没了地追着你缠绵。  
欧利汶对于你白日里对撒法耶做的事情有些不满，一直批评你这是对撒法耶的性虐，但受害者和你玩的不亦乐乎，所以欧利汶也没阻止过你。你隐约觉得，即使撒法耶根本不喜欢你，但欧利汶都会按住他，让你强行抱他。你的保镖就是这么愚忠的傻瓜仿生人，他的自由意志、自由思考，在面对你的时候，只剩下服从。  
虽然你也觉得玩弄撒法耶不太好，不过撒法耶已经不满足你用细长无害的减震物材玩弄自己，有一次甚至想让你用指尖狠狠捅进自己白嫩阴茎的马眼里，可把你吓了一跳。直接插进去的话，他的组件肯定会损坏到需要重新更换了。  
他想要你给他更痛、更强烈的刺激，但你还是拒绝了他。  
似乎了解你对自己的爱惜，某天晚上的撒法耶没再强求你，如往常一样一边固定住肉茎，便于你用细棒插入自己细孔，又等你用另一只手的手指抚压后穴里的敏锐腺体，将自己送上顶峰。  
这世界上没有比两情相悦——你们是三情相悦——的性爱更美妙的事情了。你用手指侵犯着美丽的男性仿生人，让他抽泣着在你手掌里一遍又一遍洒出绝顶的体液。  
同时你还被另一名仿生人自身后抱住，温柔细致地用巨物操弄打开到宫腔内，他巨物的蘑菇头和你的宫口撕扯纠缠，些微的痛感让你忍不住对身下的柔弱男性更加用力，令他哀声淫叫着挺直身躯，不住地释放自己。  
想更加，更加残忍地强上他，让他哭着求你饶过自己。你觉察到自己似乎被撒法耶按下了什么不该开启的按钮，他感觉到了你的变化，鼓励你，期待你。  
这样对待他，和强奸他的造主有什么本质上的区别吗？你谴责自己，压下了那些黑暗的念头。  
偶尔，你比仿生人们醒来的还要早，正好借着晨光欣赏这两位美如艺术品的男性。  
撒法耶一丝不挂的，四肢放松地平躺，像有极大安全感的猫咪，毫无戒备。  
沉眠的时候，他那总需要被满足的伊甸园系统也静了下来。软软的小肉物静卧在他白皙细嫩的腿间，暗金色的稀疏树丛里还藏了两颗幼嫩的美妙卵蛋，那触感让你留恋。掩在长发中的脸庞美丽胜如少女，但有着平坦胸腹、纤窄腰胯的男性身体昭明了他的外观性别。胸脯上两颗小果粒，是极浅的浅粉色，只有被你玩弄到高潮时，才会变成草莓色熟果，任你吞食。  
他仿佛你某天在画廊看到的天使画像，纯真又坚强，除了和你做爱的时候——他会变成小淫魔，索求你，被你索求。  
可真是把天使染黑了啊，你自嘲。  
转头看欧利汶，你的保镖也没从休眠模式中启动。他面对你侧躺，随时保护你的态势。和撒法耶不同，他是半休眠模式，系统依旧链接在城堡的系统中，时刻保护你。在家里你总想让他放下这束缚，毫无负担的生活，但他否决了你的提议。  
你在心里叹气，仔细欣赏这由你亲手为他重塑的躯体。  
他身下那旁的手臂探在枕下，你知道那附近藏有武器。另一只手臂在你身旁，随时能揽起你躲避伤害。  
保镖型仿生人的躯体微蜷，紧实有力量感，窄腰丰臀——他的翘臀是你私心设计，摸起来手感极佳，而且他也很喜欢被你揉摸。厚实胸肌上的蓓蕾微凸，你都怀疑是不是因为总被你凌虐，皮肤层记住这种兴奋感，产生了变化。  
他侧身睡姿，胯下的深粉色物件兼着同色的袋囊，都蹭在床上。连软下去的状态都这么大，平常到底怎么把硬起来的这东西放进身体的？虽然你是设计者，但也为这个问题茫然了。  
自己哪有资格被这两个完美的天使爱着。胡思乱想，你习惯性地抚摸欧利汶的脸颊。  
充满男性魅力的仿生人，立刻从休眠中醒来。  
翠绿眸里隐约映出你的身影。  
“早。你今天比平常早醒了一小时。”  
“嗯，昨晚你俩都太老实，睡得也早。”从他的脸颊摸到侧颈，你爱这仿生人美妙的触感。  
“是觉得运动量不够吗？我的小淑女。”他的语气仿佛带了些别的情绪。  
“你想干嘛？！”你的天线瞬间立起来。  
他用行动回答你，翻身起来，单臂撑在你身侧的床上，手掌抚按你的胸口，用一贯的技巧帮你按摩，他的腿也没闲着，分开你的双腿，健壮的大腿根部蹭你的秘密地带。  
被他用做爱的节奏蹭压，你很快就投降了。感觉到你已准备完毕，他熟练地用你觉得自己完全无法容纳的组件进入你。  
可能身体已经习惯被这巨物贯穿，你恍惚地想着。  
见你没集中精神和他缠绵，欧利汶惩罚般抬起你的腰，猛地戳开你的内部。  
“唔！别把他弄醒了……”你担心的看一旁还在休眠状态中的撒法耶，有点紧张地警告正在你体内横冲直撞的仿生人。  
欧利汶的动作虽然非常收敛，但幅度依旧不小。  
“怕什么，他启动的话，就一起……”他居然撩动你。  
他可真是越来越暴露自己的本性了。  
两具滚烫肉体间的拍打声和淫靡水声终于还是吵醒了另一名仿生人。  
“啊，大早上你们又在做。”  
抱怨着，你的小美人凑近你，伸出粉色软舌等你的吻。你转头和他接吻，仿生人的灵巧柔舌立刻探进你口中，熟练地需求你。缠吻了没几下，瘦长腿间的粉嫩肉柱颤悠悠地站了起来。娇哼着用手握住自己想得到满足的热棒，他习惯性地开始撸动。  
“小淑女，帮他一下。”欧利汶不停地抽插你，还有闲心指挥你去满足他的同类。  
“你也太能操心了……”你吐槽着你的保镖，推平像发情猫咪般吮着你口腔的仿生人，趴在他身上一路乱摸，让柔弱敏感的仿生人呜呜唧唧呻吟。  
扯开蓝宝石的大腿，你趴进他腿间舔了舔流泪的肉茎，然后猛地吞下了他。  
和第一次为他释放时完全不同，他已经迷上你为他这么做。按住撒法耶抽搐不停的白腿，你完全吞进他的粉棒，用齿尖刮擦爆凸的筋络。  
“啊……你好喜欢帮我……弄这里……”被你用力吮吸热物，撒法耶扭着腰迷乱浪叫。他的数据分析没错，你格外喜欢为他口交。他的阴茎小巧白嫩，让你分外有吞下的欲望。  
“因为你的可爱肉棒又粉又好吃，还有你身体里，热乎乎的，我也很喜欢摸呢。”你吐出他已经发热的弱点，同时又进攻他另一个隐秘处。  
“我才不是可爱……”他反驳你，却又打开自己的身体，感受你的侵犯。  
虽然撒法耶娇弱敏感，但在你面前依旧是名男性。他在你身下变成真正的男人，而从那一夜开始，这美丽仿生人的伊甸园系统只会为你启动。  
手指仔细地在他湿暖的内腔寻找一个个敏感点，你感觉到他的身体内部在收缩，他在反射性的回应你。  
“呼啊……舒服……再用力点……”情动的仿生人扯住床单，抬着腰迎合你。  
欧利汶立刻加速猛力捣你，这让处于食物链底端的撒法耶无法忍受了。  
“欧利汶！不是让你用力！你慢点弄她！啊！这样激烈……我，马上就要……别这样！求你……”  
他高声求饶，让你更加兴奋，在他身体里的手指也加大了力度。  
“呜……不要……”  
他又哭泣了，抖着身体为你倾泻了自己。  
高潮的时候，你觉得撒法耶格外妩媚。并不是错觉，他爽到出现了潮吹的状态，后穴收缩着分泌出大量润滑体液，几乎喷溅出来，淌了你满手，连床单上都遗了一大片。  
仿生人的系统仿佛停滞，只剩LED疯狂地在红和黄之间循环闪烁。  
你的蓝宝石双眼失神，清亮的泪从脸颊上滑落，却依旧哽咽着拉过你的手，帮你舔舐自己的透明精液。  
痴迷的看他，你感觉到欧利汶也掐紧了你的腰，把自己释放在你最深处。  
“好累……今天晚些出门吧……”你喘了一会儿，才命令欧利汶。  
“没问题。”你的保镖把自己的组件从你身体里抽出来，起身取来毛巾为你清理擦拭。  
“小傻瓜，你今天留在家里吧。”  
“不，别想扔下我，我要跟着你……”仿生人喃喃细语，怕你跑掉般搂住你。  
“绝对不会丢下你，我的小傻瓜。”  
爱怜地回抱他，你累的又昏沉睡去。  
磨磨蹭蹭到了公司，已经是午饭时间。你直接去餐厅，想吃些家里没有的垃圾食品。  
正巧和你关系不错的那位男同事也在。他看见你带了两名仿生人随扈进门，立即向你走来。  
“你的仿生人都很有趣。”同事走到你身旁，向你搭话。  
“不仅是有趣，他俩超可爱。”  
“那个，我能问你些隐私问题吗？”他的脸红了，有点吞吞吐吐。  
“说嘛。”你放下手里的可乐，想听听他到底有些什么疑问。  
“你知道的，前几个月我申领回家了一台试验机。然后毫不意外的也，觉醒了。”  
“嗯嗯，然后呢？”一听到觉醒仿生人的话题，你立刻起了兴趣。  
“我最近发现，我似乎对实验机产生了超过平常的感情。”  
“太难得！你表白了吗？”  
你的绯闻对象居然和你一样对异族产生了爱意，这么一想，你突然觉得和他似乎格外有缘分了。  
“不敢！万一吓跑了怎么办？”  
“想那么多干嘛，吻了再说。”  
“能行吗？”  
“我示范给你看。”你用纸巾擦了擦嘴，咳了一声。  
“有没有哪个仿生人敢亲我一下啊？”  
“别闹。”你的保镖表情不悦，但立刻俯身在你额头落下一吻，而后飞快地转过身去，再不看你。  
瞥见他泛红的耳垂，你噗嗤笑了。  
你的另一个爱人可没这么多顾虑，几乎砸进你怀里，狠力吻你的唇。  
吻到你几乎喘不上气，他才放过你，趴进你颈窝黏腻。撒法耶可没有欧利汶的矜持，他恨不得立刻脱光自己，在大庭广众之下和你缠绵。  
“仿生人真的很直接，你别想太多。不会是没装伊甸园系统吧？我免费安装。”你失笑地揉着可爱宝石的发顶，手感太柔软，就像他的性情一样。  
伊甸园系统是设计给仿生人用来和人类做爱的组件，大部分由你改良设计。在这方面无论是设计还是安装，你都是一等一的专家——现在连使用方面，你都是专业户了。  
“伊甸园系统也有，可是我……直接表白合适吗？”他似乎想向你咨询和仿生人间的性事，又有点害羞，贴近你耳边悄悄问你。  
“不如你问问他。”你推了一下紧贴着你的粘人精，但他纹丝不动的搂着你。  
“我们才不会浪费时间在不喜欢的人身上……”非常坚定的回答你们，撒法耶抱得更紧了。  
“知道怎么对付喜欢的仿生人了吗？别犹豫，直接上。对方如果不喜欢你，一开始就会拒绝。要是讨厌你，早就跑了，还留在你家干嘛？”  
望着趴在你怀里的仿生人，你被震撼到的同事呆滞着点了点头。


End file.
